Playing to Win
by gabgaws12
Summary: Before Zack can woo Maddie, his evil basketball captain sweeps Maddie off her feet. Zack needs to win Maddie's heart and be the true leader the team needs. Better Summary inside chapter 1. Also check out the link for my trailer for the story on my profile
1. Zack's Introduction

Story is also edited by current fanfiction author GeorgieM

Summary of Story:

Freshman Zack Martin wants to impress the love of his life, Maddie, by getting on the high school basketball team. Before he can convince her to go out with him, the team captain sweeps Maddie off her feet. Now, he has to find a way to win Maddie's heart and maybe, just maybe, become the true leader and star player that the team needs.

Playing to Win: Year 1: Freshmen

Chapter 1: Zack's Introduction and what has happen so far this year.

Zack's P.V.O

Hi Guys, it is Zack here. I am loving high school. This year has to be the best school year of my life, so far. It's my first year at Cheevers High School and my sweet thang, Maddie, now goes to Cheevers with me.

Now it is time for basketball season. I had to keep my grades up so that I can play on the basketball team. I know I was the best player last year on our middle school team, but the high school level is a completely new animal. There is a large number of guys practicing to get ready for the tryouts tomorrow. I know that I am ready for the challenge, though.

The year already seems to be flying by so fast. I can't believe that I am finally in high school with Maddie. I am so happy having Maddie with me here. We have been really close this year, like best friends. We became closer after I helped Maddie to get the recognition she deserved for singing during the fall musical. It really brought us together and I think Maddie is starting to see me in a new light. I hope that it's going be my turn with Maddie, finally. I could be very wrong about it. Maddie could just want to be best friends along with her close friends, London and Nia.

Maddie did not start school with us at the beginning of the year because she was still visiting her grandma in Antarctica. However, after she got home, on her first day of school I walked her to all of her classes and helped her learn her way around, since I had already been in school for about a week and a half. I love my classes. I am actually trying this year because of Maddie, who offered to help me with homework when I need it or to help study for a test.

The biggest difference in my relationship with Maddie since the fall play is that she is starting to like me and hang around me more. I have a feeling that she is falling for me and might want to be my girlfriend soon. I really think that she has feelings for me this time.

While my relationship with Maddie is just beginning, Cody's is coming along great with Barbara. I am happy for my little bro and his new girlfriend. Cody and I still prank around the hotel with our friends London, Maddie, Nia, and Lance. London is dating Lance are even closer together now because they both go Cheevers High. I am happy for London and Lance. My newest friend this year is Mr. Moseby's niece, Nia. She is so cool and awesome. She is dating the quarterback of the Football team, Vance. I am happy for them also. It's wonderful that everyone is having a great year so far. I cannot wait to see how the rest of year is going to play out.

I wonder if Maddie is really going to fall for me, especially after all of her hints she been giving me over the past couple months here in school. I know that I still have this crush on Maddie that I have had for forever, but I really want to be right this time for my sake. I hope that she does not fall for someone else or pushes me further away from being her boyfriend. I know that, given the chance, I would be a great boyfriend for her. I know that I would treat her great, like she is my princess. To me, Maddie really is my princess. She is so sexy, sweet, and smart. I love that Maddie works for everything and it has helped me realize that I have to work for her to become my boyfriend. I really do love her. I am going to try super hard this year to show her that I love and care about her before I lose her next year to college. She may decide to leave the Boston area and go to college somewhere far away. I actually hope Maddie can be my girlfriend now. I hope that I am not wrong about Maddie getting closer to me as her friend. I hope that she is not doing it to just be my best friend. I want so much more.

Last year, I was best player playing the point guard for our Buckner Middle school team. We won the Middle School championship the past two years in a row. Therefore, I already know how to win Championships our team just dominated the other teams in our league. I really cannot wait to show what I can do against high school teams. This is what I have been training for all summer, all year in fact. I was an all-star player last year, just plain dominating scoring and playing defense against the different teams. We only lost two games in the whole two years I was there. I really cannot wait for this basketball season to begin.

It is going to be the best year of my life with my friends. My friends are the greatest. We all sit together at lunch. We got lucky to have the same lunch wave all year. Maddie is in both my waves for lunch.

This is my story of my freshmen season on the basketball court at Cheevers High School. Stick around this year; it is going to be a great.

Note: This is just the first chapter of my new story about Zack's freshmen basketball season at Cheevers High School and his budding relationship with Maddie Fitzpatrick. This story will follow all the favorites, including Cody, London, Maddie, and Nia. They go though the year together as friends. This story has sports, jealously, a love triangle, love, friendship, cheerleading, and a whole lot more. Please review and tell me what you think of story, should I continue it or not.

Editor: GeorgieM


	2. Zack's Basketball Tryout

Playing to Win:Year 1:Freshmen

Chapter_2: The Basketball Tryout

Note: I didn't really get a lot of reviews for this chapter to start with. So please review the story tell me if you like it or not.

Zack's PVO

Today is the day of the biggest event in my high school career so far here at Cheevers High School, because today is the basketball tryout for the Varsity, JV and freshmen basketball teams. I heard that 200 boys are trying out for the three teams this year. I really hope that I am good enough to make the varsity team. If I play my best and show off my ability to make the free throws, I am probably good enough for the starting job on the junior varsity. I went to the store yesterday and spent a hundred dollars on a new pair of basketball shoes, Air-Jordans. I bought a new basketball for the tryout too. I can't wait for after school when the tryout begins. I have a good feeling about this afternoon.

During lunch today, Maddie sat with me and the rest of our friends. She has been sitting with me for most of the year. It has been really great getting to spend so much time with her. I know I love Maddie and I want her to become my girlfriend soon before some dude comes in and sweeps her off her feet. I don't want to lose my sweet thang again. Maddie walks me to practice before she heads off to work at the Tipton candy counter.

In the locker room, I change into my basketball gear: my Boston Celtic jersey with Paul Pierce's number on it, my basketball shorts and my new shoes. I really am ready for the tryout now. I heard the Coaches on all three teams are tough and love to win. However, if you get on there good side, you could become a superstar in no time. I really hope that this year is fun, even if I have to work my tail off during practice.

I was the first one in the gym for practice so I started to shoot around while I wait for the tryout. Then, one by one, boys from all the different grades started to come out of the locker room and warm up with me. I met a nice senior named James Matthews. James has been on the varsity basketball team since his sophomore season. He told me about the players that were on the Varsity team last year.

First up is the Varsity Team Captain, Edward Jones, who is about 6'10", muscular and a powerful forward with great basketball ability. James told me Edward has an excellent inside game and can shoot from behind the arc from time to time. He also told me that Edward never really acted like a team captain, he just got it because of his father's money. Edward is the son of one of the richest businesspeople in town and founder of Edward Jones Insurance Company. Edward Jones is actually Edward Jones the second.

The next varsity teammate James told me about was the 7 foot center from Kenya, Africa, Edwin Johnson. A junior, Edwin is fantastic in the post, similar to Shaq on the court when he was with LA Lakers. He's also an excellent defensive player who knows how to score, but could have trouble sometimes in the zone defense.

Starting shooting guard, sophomore Michael Brown was next for James to describe. Michael is excellent from behind the arc and can score at will when he is on his game, but can be a streaky shooter at times on the basketball court. When on, he can make any shot on the court. When off, he can barely hold his ground. James told me that Michael needs to learn to find consistency on the court. He's a great defensive player that can defend against even the better shooters at times.

James also told me about himself and the rest of the expected returning teammates. We were interrupted when I saw Cody enter the gym. I walked over to talk to him about why he is in the gym. He told me he was trying out for different sports to see what team wants his sportsmanship and ability to cheer his teammates. After Cody and I watch the cheerleading tryout on the outside of the gym, I saw the head cheerleader of the Varsity squad, Dana. She is hot, has midnight black hair and nice curves. I think she kind of sexy. Nevertheless, I still think Maddie is better than head cheerleader Dana. Watching the cheer tryout, I saw London and some of my other friends tryout, like the British twins Cody and I want out with last year.

Turning away from the cheerleaders, I saw Coach Little walk into the gym for the first time. Coach Little is an African-American man who is about 6'4" and built like Shaquille O'Neal. He's a big man with a deep voice and very muscular form. I heard he is one of the all-time top coaches for number of wins in Cheever High's basketball history.

Coach Little called us in with the other freshmen and junior varsity coaches. He put us in lines for our first drill to warm up. First, we stretched as a team before the first drill of tryout. The first drill Coach Little does is the basketball agility drill called suicides. Start at one side of the Court and run to the first line, then back… run to the next line, then back... continue until there are no more lines, then repeat. Suicide drills help with speed and strength. Coach made the whole team do about 25 of them. I hate suicide drills in basketball because I was bad it. Last year, with Arwin as my coach, I could trick him to doing something instead of the drill because Arwin is so gullible.

Next, Coach Little put all the players in one line at the free throw line. If you miss the free throw shot, your eliminated. You make it, you go to end of line and wait your turn. After about 30 minutes of free throw shooting, I ended up beating Edward Jones, the Captain.

Coach made us do 25 more suicides to end practice. He said that, if your name is not on the list tomorrow at tryout, you are eliminated from the basketball team and good luck next year. After practice, I changed back into my school clothes and took my cell phone out to call for a ride home from the tryout. It was about 5 o'clock, but I did not get anybody to answer at home. So, I called Maddie's cell phone and asked her pick me up from practice.

"Hello" I heard her say.

"Hello Sweet Thang." I said to Maddie, using the affectionate nickname I gave her years ago.

"What Zack? What's wrong?" Maddie asked concerned about why I called her.

"When is your break? I need a ride home from school. Think you could come pick me up? Please? I am in the student parking lot." I asked Maddie.

"Yeah, Zack I'll pick you up from school. I'll be there in few minutes when I go on break." Maddie said and I was happy.

Maddie's PVO

I have been falling for Zack the past couple months since I came home from Antarctica. Ever since he saved me in the fall musical by helping me get the credit I deserved for singing London's part, we have been a lot closer. I am starting to spend more time with Zack and he is becoming like my best friend. I know deep down, Zack is becoming the boyfriend I need to finally be happy with a guy. Zack is so great and I know, if he were my age, I would definitely be his girlfriend already. But hey, that is life. There are obstacles that you have to jump sometimes, like the three year age difference that I have not learned to deal with yet.

Yes, I will admit that I love Zack's personality. It is great for me because of his ability to have fun, relax and just be funny all the time. He is laid back and I love Zack's skater look. He is an awesome guy. I know I shouldn't date him because of the age difference, though.

Zack's PVO

God, I love Maddie. She doesn't know that she is part of the reason why I am trying so hard at the tryout. If I make varsity, then she can date a starter for the varsity team and not just some lame freshman. It will show her that I am cool and nobody cares about the age difference as much as she does. I really love her. After all the girls I dated since I moved to the Tipton, none of them can compare to Maddie. I realized that they aren't as smart, sweet and beautiful as Maddie Fitzpatrick. I never gave another girl a nickname like Sweet Thang. Maddie is the only one that I would ever call that, because Maddie is one of the only people I care about and love as much as I do my mom, Cody and my dad. I will try my hardest to get Maddie to fall for me and show her that I love her. I am also going to show her that the age difference really does not matter anymore for our relationship.

Maddie picked me up in her blue convertible she got after working the whole summer to have enough money to pay off the rest of her car and put some money away for college next year. I got in the front seat next to her. When we get back to the Tipton, Maddie parked the car in the employee parking lot. I jumped out of the car and opened up Maddie's door for her. Giving Maddie a tight hug, I thanked her for picking me up after school. We walked together to the candy counter, so she can go back to work. Taking out some money, I use it to buy Maddie a candy bar and a couple of snickers and three musketeer bars for myself before I go upstairs to my room to start my homework.

Before heading up, Maddie talked with me about her day at school. She had normal day for her. Maddie also asked me if I need her help to do my homework. I said I had easy homework tonight just my globe issues homework map. I have to name all the country in Europe, Africa and South America. I also had to do the map for Asia and North America. All I have to do is use my textbook and then I'd be done.

Next day at school, I saw my name on the list on the gym door which means I made the cut down to 50 spots. There are only 36 spots open for all three teams. Now I have 72% chance of making at least the freshmen team tonight. The final cut is after practice today. He will spilt both team into two 25 man rosters to decide the five starting spots for all three teams, bench roles and rotation. I came out as the starting point guard of team 2. I was surprised that Coach Little called me for starting team 2. I dribble the ball up the court and pass it to my starting small forward, my new friend from yesterday James Matthews. He scored the three pointer. We ended up winning against team captain, Edward Jones' team.

I had some mess ups in the game, like I would get tired running down the court and had a few turnovers, but I knew that I did good enough to be the JV starting lineup. Coach Little and the other coaches made there decision on the roster for the three teams and gathered us up to announce their decision.

"I would like to fully congratulate everyone for making it this far." Coach Little said.

"Varsity team will be announced first.

Starting Varsity center-Edwin Johnson,

starting power forward and returning captain- Edward Jones.,

starting small forward- James Matthew,

starting shooting guard- Michael Brown

starting point guard- Dustin Hernandez

6th man off bench- Rick Hamilton

7th man- Ray Walters

8th man- Paul Rockwell

9th man- Kevin Lowe

10th man- Martin Anderson

11th Man- Ben Ramirez

12th Man off bench and final spot- Zack Martin"

I become the 4th freshmen in the history of Cheevers Basketball to make the Varsity team at tryout. I am so excited. This tryout made me realize that they are tough in this league and in high school. The more experience, the better you are in this level. I know I am going to have to work hard to get up the depth chart, because right now I am last on the chart and the only way to go is up. I can't wait to go home tell everybody that I made the Varsity. I can't wait to tell Maddie and see how excited she is for me. I packed up my belongings and went to my locker in the varsity locker room with my jersey number on it and name. I am really excited about this new adventure in my freshmen season as a member of the varsity team. I know I am not the best but, by the end of season, I plan to be close to the star player on the team.

My mom picked me up after practice with varsity. As the back-up point guard, Coach Little gave me the playbook and I have follow it to get to the next step on team. I have to study it and remember it for the test he is going to give me at practice about different situations on the court he going to put me in. I can't wait. When I get to the Tipton, I run up to Maddie at the candy counter.

"Hey Sweet thang" I said.

"Hi Zack. Whats up? How was practice?" Maddie said curious.

"Practice was great Maddie." I said happily.

"What team did you end up making?" Maddie must really care about what team I am on if she asking me.

"I made the varsity team. I am the twelve man off the bench and back up point guard for the team." I was excited even though I only made the varsity as the final roster spot. I deserved it, because I play so hard in the game.

"Zack, I am proud of you for making the varsity." Maddie said, giving me a congratulatory hug and kiss on the cheek.

"I really hope you do good this year. I plan on being there for most of your games, supporting the school and you." Maddie said after hugging and kissing me on the cheek and forehead. I kissed her on her hand. I thought for minute there I saw her blush but it must be just my head messing with me.

After spending some time with Maddie, I went back upstairs to get ready to do my homework. I also have to study the play book tonight for practice tomorrow. He wants me to understand all of the plays so I can get through the Cheevers system quicker. The 20-page playbook didn't take that long to read and memorize. Most of the plays were basic basketball, except for some of the ones in the back of the book.

Before bed, Maddie called me asking if Cody and I wanted a ride tomorrow to school instead of taking the bus. I accepted, of course. Then I talked with Maddie on the phone for awhile, just asking about her day. We talked about movies that were playing that we wanted to go see, about food and about music. I said "Good Night Sweet Thang" after Maddie wished me a goodnight and went to bed.

I know this basketball seasons going to be tough since I want to go from last on the roster depth chart to starting point guard. I actually cannot wait for the first game on Monday. Tomorrow is Friday and Coach is having us practice both tomorrow and Saturday in the gym. He has not decided yet if there going to be Sunday practice too. I really do not want to have Sunday practice. Stick around, this is going to be an interesting basketball season. I can tell you that much, for sure.

Note: So there is second chapter in the story so far. I really do like when people review my stories. So I know what my readers think of the story so far. So please review the story, and then me what you think so far.

Edited by GeorgieM


	3. Zack's First Game of the season

Playing to Win Year 1: Freshmen

Chapter 3: First game of the season

Zack's PVO

I am on my way to my first varsity practice of my young high school basketball career. I close up my locker in the freshmen locker wing and start walking to the gym on the other side of the school. I walked by Maddie in the hall on my way to practice and wave to her. She stops me for a second to ask a question.

"Hey Zack. Would you like me to walk you to your first basketball practice of the New Year?" Maddie shows me her wonderful smile that I fell in love with all those years ago when I was 11 and first moved into the Boston Tipton.

"Sure Maddie, but I have to go quick so that I am not late for practice on my first day of the season." I answer. She stops talking with one of her friends I don't recognized the girl she's hanging out with.

We start walking together to the gym at the end of the hall. As we walk, Maddie and I talk about how school was today and she tells me about her friend. Her new friend's name his Heather and Heather's boyfriend is actually one of my new teammates and the friend I met at the tryout a couple days ago, James Matthews.

When we reach the entrance to the gym, Maddie walks in with me. I see some of my teammates warming up and getting ready for practice. We stop by the door of the locker room.

"Bye Zack. See you after practice. I have to go to work." Maddie says, giving me a soft hug before walking off to the student parking. When Maddie walks off, I watches her ass. I love Maddie's ass so much when it bounces up and down as she walks. Maddie looks back before leaving the gym and waves to me.

I go into the locker room, where my captain, Edward Jones, approaches me with a horrible attitude. Coach said that Edward talks to all new guys on the first day of practice of the full teams. Edward Jones is about 6 foot 9 inches. The guy is huge with blond hair the same length as my mine. We look pretty similar, except he is a little older than me and he is taller.

"Hey Freshmen, I am going to tell you your role right now." Edward says to me like a jerk.

"My name is Zack, Edward." I say to Edward who really didn't look like he cared.

"I don't care what your name is Jack. You are a freshmen. You won't see the court all year except for mop-up duty." Edward says messing up my name on purpose. You know what, he better care soon. Edward walks out of the locker room to the gym for practice.

I change into my practice jersey and walk out to start shooting around while we wait for Coach Little to show up. Edward calls us all in, when coach shows up. Edward and James lead the team in stretching to help us warm-up for practice. Afterwards, Coach Little puts us in lay-up lines. Coach makes the team do 3 on 3 drills with Edwin, James and Dustin on one team and Edward, Michael and Rich on the other. I have to sit on the bench and watch them practice. I am not use to just watching practice.

2-Hours Later

I call my mom after practice to pick me up. I walk out to the parking lot to wait, thinking about the hard and suckie practice. When we reach the Tipton, I run inside to see Maddie and get a candy bar to relax. Maddie sees me and waves, as I walk over to tell her about how bad practice was and how I really did not do anything as the bench player.

"Zack, so what if you're going to ride the bench the whole year. I am still going to go to the games to support you and the team. You knew yesterday that you weren't going to play that much right away. Zack, you can do this if you try. I really do believe that you can do it." Maddie says, giving me a speech. Maddie says that I do have to try hard in practice to play in the games.

I am still really mad and upset, until Cody comes in with his cheerleading squad of misfits. I laugh at them practicing in the lobby with Moseby's help. Cody's squad includes London, Nia, the girl with the bag on her head in summer school, Hailey, a girl from Maddie's old school, Barbara who is Cody's girlfriend and others who did not make the cheerleading squad. Cody told me yesterday that he and London challenged the head cheerleader, Dana, and her squad to a cheer off at the first game of the season on Monday. Best crowd reaction wins. I was laughing at the whole situation with Cody being a male cheerleader. Maddie gets mad at me and hits me playfully on my left arm for making fun of my brother. I know Maddie thinks it is funny also, but she doesn't want any of the others to know. Maddie really hit me to flirt with me. After laughing at my brother for awhile, I go upstairs to watch some TV. Maddie calls asking if I want to go to the movies with everybody, London's treat.

I meet everybody in the lobby who was going to the movies and we all leave in London's limo. After reaching the Boston Multiplex, we walk into the movie theater's lobby. London buys the tickets for everyone to see some romantic comedy. I forget the name of the movie. London is just paying for the tickets to the movies. We have to pay for our own food at the concession stand. That's London for you. Cody buys the food for his girlfriend and him. London buys food for herself, so does Nia. I end up buying two large popcorns two large Sprites for Maddie and I. I also buy Maddie her favorite movie candy, raisinets. Maddie goes into the theater with Barbara and Nia, while Cody and I get the food. I sit next to Maddie in the theater. As I sit back, I wish that this was real date for Maddie and I and not a group outing.

After getting back from the movies with Maddie, we both go upstairs to hang-out for a couple hours. Maddie and I talk and hang-out together enjoying each other's company. I don't know why Maddie cannot see how happy we both are together. Doesn't she know we have fun together when we hang out?

Maddie leaves the suite, so that I can go to bed to get up early for practice tomorrow.

Two days later-Monday-Game Day

Today is the first game of the season. Cheevers High takes on the Chelsea High Hawks in the season opener this afternoon. The practices on Saturday and Sunday sucked so much, but I did get to do more in practice on Sunday. I won the game of free throw again, getting our free throwing sharp for the game. Now, I am two-time defending champion at free throw shooting.

During practice, Edward was being a big jerk to me after I beat him on Saturday in knock-out. Edward got even angrier at me after I beat him a rematch of the free throw contest. He started stuff with me after practice on Sunday in the student parking lot while I was waiting for my ride home. He called me a bench warming, said that all I can do is shoot free throws and that I have no potential for this school because this is his team. I know I am Zack Martin, but Edward is huge and also the captain of the team. I am trying to avoid him now, so that he doesn't start anything with me again. I don't want to get in trouble or kicked off the team.

I really am kind of nervous for the opener of the season. I love season openers because of the atmosphere of a fresh slate and new season. A new dream is born and can begin to form. I had to be in my basketball jersey during school today as is the home game tradition. I am wearing my usual number, the one I've had most of my basketball career, number 11. The home jerseys are gold and black, while the away jerseys for the school are black and white. I love the jersey for the school. For every away game, during the school day, the team has to look nice with a shirt and tie. The dress code policy is the Cheevers High Athletic directors' policy for us to look nice to represent the school with pride and class.

School today took forever because I was kind of hyped for the start of the season. I have to be in the gym about 20 minutes after the final bell rings to end school. As soon as the final bell rings, I go to my locker to get my backpack out of it so that I can start walking to the locker-room.

I cannot wait for the opening season ceremony for the game. Maddie walks up behind me and puts her arms around my waist from the back to give me a hug. She wishes me good luck for the game. Maddie's going home first to change and then she's going to the game with Arwin, my mom, and Moseby. Maddie leaves to go to the parking lot after walking me to the gym. I love that Maddie likes walking her best friend to practice and going to all of my games. I am so happy that she is spending so much time with me. I love every minute of our time together with my sweet thang.

I walk to the locker to change into my basketball Cheevers high warm up suit for shooting around, warm ups and the pre-game festivities. I go into gym to stretch and warm-up. After shooting around and waiting for all my teammates to arrive, I get dressed for the opening game of the long season ahead. When my teammates show up, Coach brings us into the locker room for a pre-game speech and stuff. I enter the locker room and sit in front of my locker on the right wall of the room. Edwards's locker is next to Coach Little's office. The locker next to Edward's is occupied by Maddie's friend's boyfriend, James Matthews, on the senior wall. Coach Little comes out of his office after everyone settles down.

"Team, tonight we begin a quest for the state championship against the Chelsea High Hawks. This is what everybody has been working on the past couple days in practice. I need you guys to play like a team this year and be one. I cannot have a team full of 12 individuals. We need to play as one." Coach Little's speech continues for the next couple minutes, then we lineup in the hallway outside of the gym.

No PVO: Announcer Mode

"Welcome Cheevers High Basketball Fans for another season of Cheevers High Basketball. This looks to be another great season upon us. Cheevers High has some new faces in the lineup this year and some great new additions for our team that got knocked out of the state tournament in semi-finals a year-ago. Now, let's meet the 2006-2007 Cheevers High Varsity rosters:

First off the bench, Number 11, 5'6", Zack Martin.

Zack's PVO

I run through the door of the locker room and start the lineup. Then all of the rest of the bench players come out and join me in the line. The starting line-up is introduced as they run out and join us on the court. As I start to shoot around to warm-up for the game tonight, I see Maddie in the stands behind the Cheevers bench with my mom, Mister Moseby, and my former coach, Arwin. I pause to wave at them. Coach calls us in for another quick speech, before our starters walk onto the court for the opening tip-off of the season and the game.

Maddie's PVO

Zack looks so hot in his gold number 11 Cheevers High home jersey and his gold suit he warms up in. I really can't believe I am thinking about Zack like this. I know I care for him a lot, sometimes like a friend and sometimes I have feelings for Zack that are more than a friend. I will probably talk to him during the game because he's sitting on the bench. I wonder how hard it is for Zack to sit on the bench, especially since he was an all star on his middle school team last year. I sit next to Zack's mom, Carey, who I love and care about like she is my mother. She has always treated me like her daughter since I babysat the boys when they first moved into the Tipton for extra money. I know Carey loves me and cares about me like her daughter, because she has never had daughter before. So, I am happy I can be the daughter she has always wanted to have.

Zack's PVO

It sucks so far sitting on the bench, waiting for my turn to go into the game and get my minutes. The only good part about sitting here is talking with Maddie and my mom about stuff and how angry I am that I am not in the game. At one point, Coach little even sent me to go get him a grape soda from the soda machine in the locker room in his office.

Maddie's PVO

Cheevers High is winning so far after the first quarter of play. The only sport I really understand is basketball, which is only because I went to a lot of Zack and Cody's games over the years after they moved into the Tipton Hotel. Zack also explained basketball to me when we hung out together the past couple months and when we watched the season opener for the Boston Celtics this year. Our favorite Celtics player is the team captain, "the truth" Paul Pierce. I see Zack come back into the gym with his Coach's grape soda from the locker room and I laugh at him playfully for doing things for the Coach during the game. It's almost the end of the second quarter of play. The Cheevers High Wombats are winning 40-39 at half-time. I see Zack and his teammates enter the locker room for half-time and now it's time for Cody and London's cheer-off against the head cheerleader, Dana, and her squad.

Dana and her squad go first in the cheering competition. I think that she was bitch to my friends and Mister Moseby. Then it's Cody and London's squad's turn to show what they can do. They did an awesome cheer and performance for the whole school. I am pretty impressed on how much their squad has improved since I have been watching them while I work at the Candy Counter. Cody and London win the cheerleading squad cheer-off. I am so proud of them and how they beat the other cheering leading squad into the dust.

Then I see the basketball team being lead on to the court by their Captain, Edward Jones the second. From what I have heard around school, he is from a rich family. His dad started up Edward Jones Insurance Company a couple years ago and made a fortune off it. Also, I heard from girls in school that Edward is the golden boy and dreamboat of the school. All the girls want to be his girlfriend and all the guys in the school want to be just like him.

Edward is smart and good lucking. He kind of looks like Zack with blond-brown hair and amazing blue eyes. If Edward were Zack's age, Edward could be Zack and Cody's triplet brother. I kind of do think those beautiful blue eyes are amazing and gorgeous. Just by looking in them, any girl can fall for him. All of Edward's features remind me so much of Zack if he were my age. Hopefully Edward and Zack's personality are close to the same, because Edward is hunk.

Edward's PVO

I lead my team out onto the court for the second half of the game. I know, as the captain, it is for me to lead this team to the promise land. I don't want anybody to take my spotlight from me and I especially don't want the new freshman, Zack Martin, to steal my thunder from me. I know he wants to and I just hate when people don't know their place in society or the basketball team. I look over the stands thinking about the first half. I scored 15 points, 5 rebounds and 3 assists for Cheevers High in the first half. We lead the Chelsea High Bears 40-39. I see a face in the crowd behind our bench that I have never seen before, a beautiful blond girl with a beautiful smile and the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen. The girl has a fantastic body and ass. I wonder why such a beautiful girl is talking to a stupid freshman like Zack Martin. Zack is trying to steal all of the girls from me too, now. I know that girl would rather go out with the star player then the benchwarmer of the year. God, that blond girl is beautiful. I wonder what her name is and, you better bet, I am going to find out. Now, I have to get my mind focused off girls and back onto leading the Cheevers High basketball team to their first victory of the season.

Zack's PVO

I talk to Maddie about how angry I am for not playing in the first half of the game, not even a minute. For the first time in my career in basketball, I have not played in half of a game. Now, I know how Cody feels about not playing in the game, even though he didn't care if he played. I really thought about quitting, but Maddie and Mom tell me to stick with it and don't quit on my teammates and coach. They tell me that my moment is going to come.

At the end of the game, Coach calls me over to him. "Martin, you're in." I take off my warm-up gear for the first time. "Zack, I want you go in and guard number 33."

"But Coach, he is huge." Number 33, is a huge fat kid who has owned us in the ball game all day. "

"Zack, He is not that big, it depends on you play the game."Coach said to me.

"Of course, he's not big compared to you. Your huge." I said to Coach little being sarcastic.

I enter the game guarding number 33. He goes up the court with the ball, pushing me over causing me to fall on the ground. Number 33 draws the offensive foul, which sends me to the foul line. I am seeing stars. James and Dustin help me off the court and onto the bench by my mom and Maddie. Coach is having some of the guys spray water at me to help get me better quickly so can I can go shoot the free throws for the team.

I shake it off and am ready to go shoot the free throws. I just need to make one to take the lead for the team. I line up to take the free throw shots at the foul line. All I can see is three baskets moving around and circle so I decide to shoot for the one in the middle. I miss the shoot horribly and the other team starts laughing at me.

"Zack, you can shoot these with your eyes closed. Concentrate." Coach yells encouragingly.

I decide to shoot with my eyes closed to see if it would help. It works! I make the free throw to give us the lead with 5 seconds left in the game. So, Chelsea has one last shot to try and win it. They pass it in to number 33, he shoots and misses to give us the win. As I am the hero for Cheevers in game 1 of the season, I get rushed by my teammates and pats on the back for nailing the game winning free throw shot. Maddie hugs me and gives me a kiss on the cheek in congratulations.

"Zack, I told you your time would come." Maddie says to me before walking back to the stands with my mom. I go back to celebrating a opening season victory.

"Zack, I knew you could make it" Coach Little says.

"Thanks Coach for the confidence." I tell him.

"Zack, free throws are your specialty. I am willing to help you with your game, if you want. I want to talk to you at the next practice." Coach says as we walk off together towards the locker room.

Edward's PVO

I can't believe the stupid freshmen nailed the game winning free throw to win. He stole the show after my great opening night performance. He played not even a full minute and gets more support then I do. I know I am captain and I am happy we won the first game. I am just pissed someone stole my spotlight from me, but I will get the spotlight back from Zack. He may have won this battle but I will win the war. I am also mad at the coach for offering to help him get better. He should be helping me get ready for the college level next year.

Maddie's PVO

I am so proud of Zack. I knew he could do it. I get ready to go back to the Tipton with Carey, Zack and Cody. I am riding back with them, because Carey is taking everybody out to dinner to celebrate boys' wins, in the game and in the cheerleading competition. Carey asked me to go with them. I love spending time with Carey and the twins. I walk out to the parking lot to meet Carey and Cody, while Zack is in the locker room taking a shower and changing back into his normal clothes.

Tomorrow During School

At my locker right, I'm getting ready for my next class, Senior English. I am talking with my friend Heather about something in our last class when I surprisingly get a tap on the shoulder from a unexpected person.

"Um excuse me, Maddie. Would you like to go out to dinner with me tonight?"

Note: Here is chapter 3. I have not been getting a lot of reviews on the story so far. I want at least 4 reviews before I decide to put up the next chapter. Please review and tell me who you think asked Maddie out at school the next day. Was it Zack, Edward, Cody, or someone else? Tell me who you think asked her out and what her answer will be.

Edited: GeorgieM


	4. Maddie's New Boyfriend!

Playing to Win Year 1: Freshmen

Chapter 4: Maddie's New Boyfriend

Flashback:

Maddie's PVO

At my locker right, I'm getting ready for my next class, Senior English. I am talking with my friend Heather about something in our last class when I surprisingly get a tap on the shoulder from a unexpected person.

"Um excuse me, Maddie. Would you like to go out to dinner with me tonight?"

Zack's PVO

I'm in practice trying to get ready for the next game on Thursday and its going to be a very long practice this afternoon. Really, its been a long day at school, too. I sit on the bench watching, while Coach is making everyone do five on five drills with the 5 starters and 5 bench guys. I was not chosen to be one on the bench guys in the scrimmage game. I don't think its just me, but Edward is acting more cocky than usual. After a while, Coach calls me into the game on the starters team to play the point guard position for Dustin Hernandez who needs a break. I'm excited to finally play the point for the starting team. I do a pretty good job of it, showing the coaching staff that I can do this.

We are playing a scrimmage game of 21. It is one the basketball type games we play at practice. If you make it from behind the 3-point line it is worth 2 points, and in front of the 3-point line is worth 1 point. The two centers, jumped in the middle of the court. Edwin won the jump ball, I caught it, and started dribbling up the court controlling the offense. I am just going to go out there and relax and have fun like I usually did back in middle school.

I pass the ball back to Michael Brown, our shooting guard, and set up the screen so that he can have an open shot. Michael shoots and makes it to give team 1 a 2 point lead. Later in the game, I have the ball and do a ally-oop pass to Edwin who slam dunks to score, giving us the win. I am excited because I really showed the team and the coaches that I can be a effective point guard if I try. It was a great practice this afternoon and I can't wait to see what happens at the next one tomorrow afternoon.

After practice, I sit on the bench outside my locker, relaxing before going to take a shower in the locker-room. Coach Little calls me into his office to talk about something. I am afraid that he wants to talk to me about something I did wrong on the court or in the locker room lately. I walk to Coach's office passing by the captains locker on the senior wall and pass by Edward.

"Hey Martin, I talked to Coach. You are in trouble for your off the court actions" Edward said to me.

"Edward, shut up. I have not done anything wrong in about a month. I know you probably used your father's money to get my record of trouble making. I know I used to be a trouble maker, and get bad grades back in Middle School. You probably reported to coach that my grades were suffering. But they're not so leave me alone."

"Zack, I just had a meeting with him about some of the players on the team and your name came up a lot. So, watch out for some trouble with Coach Little." Edward says, trying to scare me.

I walk into the office and sit on the coach in it. I am kind of nervous making my hands sweaty and my stomach tie up in knots. I am scared that Edward started something in his meeting with the coach.

"Zack what is wrong?" Coach Little asks me, noticing my nervousness.

"I just talked to Edward before coming in here, He said I was in trouble with you and that is why you wanted to talk to me." I answer.

"Zack, Edward is just messing with you. I wanted to talk to you about practice today and tell you how great you were at passing the ball and distributing it to your teammates." Coach said to me.

"Oh Sorry Coach. Thanks for clearing that up." I say to Coach Little, more relaxed now that I am not in trouble.

"I was also wondering, if your not busy after practices, if you would like some help to improve your overall game? Zack, you have potential and I am going to need you down the stretch this season on the bench. I know you can do it with the right coaching to elevate your game to the next level. I am also going to need you the next 3 years after this season. I need someone I can build around to be the star after Edward and James leave this season. I know you can do it Zack." Coach Little says.

"Coach, that is great. Of course I can stay longer after practice for your help." I say to Coach, psyched that he wants to teach me to be the star and the leader for the team for next season and beyond. He wants to help me become better and a great force off the bench for the team this season.

"Zack, to start, I am going to put you on a new conditioning program to help improve your strength, speed, agility and stamina on the basketball court. There are a lot of flaws in your game right now, but with my help, I know we can fix all them. This also includes a new diet. I will explain your new program tomorrow after I get it approved by the Athletic Director and the Strength and Conditioning Coach, Ms. Jones."

"Ok, Coach" I agree to the new plan he has for me.

"Zack, here is a tape of the player I want you to be like, the point guard for the Phoenix Suns Steve Nash. He is a great point guard and this is a video of his highlights and plays for you to study when you get back to your house." Coach Little gives me a website to go on and the video.

I left Coach Little's office to take a shower in the other part of the locker room. There's no one in the locker room, since everybody left to go home while we were talking. Some are waiting in the student parking lot for their rides. After my shower, I change back into my regular clothes to go home, start my homework and maybe talk to Maddie for a little while. I didn't see her today before practice or during the school day. I was wondering where she was at lunch today. Sometimes I don't see Maddie, if she doesn't say something to me, but I miss her when she's not around.

I wait in the student parking lot for my mom to pick me up. When she doesn't come, I call her on her cell phone and get no answer. Angry about it, I try to dial Maddie's cell phone, but she doesn't answer either. Her cell phone must be off. Now, I am really angry because no one is answering their cell phones. I start walking toward the Tipton Hotel, which is about 2.5 miles away from the school. I have a long way to walk. If I get to the to the T quick enough, I can save myself about two miles.

I make the T in time, which is the underground train that runs under the city of Boston. I kind of like riding the T. It is really expensive to ride it every day to school. That is why my mom or Maddie drives us to school or we ride the bus. I like getting a ride to school with Maddie the most, since that means I get to spend more time with her and I just love spending time with Maddie when ever I can.

When I finally reach the Tipton Hotel, I am tired as hell. I hate walking home and I am so happy I made the T on time or I would have been screwed. I enter the Tipton, giving a high five to the doorman, Norman. Then I see Maddie wave for me to come over and talk with her. I walk over to the candy counter and see Maddie with her arms out to give me a big hug. I gladly walk into her arms.

"Hey, Sweet Thang. How was your day at school?" I ask, pulling out of the hug.

"My day was good, Zack." Maddie answers.

"Did anything big happen at school today?" I lean against the counter.

"Nothing big happened for me. Did anything big happen today for you at school or practice." Maddie leans on the counter next to me.

"The only big thing that happened was after practice. Coach Little had a meeting with me about wanting to train me in my own individual practice to help improve my overall game. I start the new practices tomorrow, when he gives me my own training program to use during the season." I answer.

"Zack that is great. I am happy the coach finally sees some potential in you and believes that you can be great this year." Maddie says, looking around the lobby.

"Maddie, you really look like you are distracted, what is going on? You told me that nothing big happen at school today, but did something happen that your afraid of telling me? You know Maddie, you can tell me anything." I say, half afraid of what she might say.

"Zack, something did happen at school today, I got asked out by…" Maddie suddenly stops taking and waves at the door, so I decide to look and see who she is waving at. It is my new rival on the basketball team and my stupid captain, Edward Jones.

Edward walks over to Maddie and takes her into his arms to give her a kiss. Then starts kissing Maddie passionately on the lips. I get angry and disgusted so I turn around to keep from seeing them. I am irritated that Maddie is now dating my worst enemy Edward Jones, who has been a jerk to me since the first varsity practice of the season.

"Martin, what are you doing here at Maddie's work?" Edward asks me, shocked to see me here.

"Jones, I am just talking with Maddie who happens to be one of my best friends. I also happen to live upstairs in this hotel?" I answer, defending myself.

"Zack, why do you live here? Your not rich or something are you?" Edward asks snidely.

"Not that it's any of your business but my mom is the lounge singer here at the hotel and gets a free hotel room while her contract is on. The real question is why are you here?" I cross my arms in front of me.

"I am here to see my new beautiful girlfriend, Madeline Fitzpatrick at work. I am taking her out to dinner after she is done. Then we are going to hang out for a while, talking and getting to know each other." Edward answers, putting emphasis on the word 'girlfriend'.

"Maddie, can I talk to you for a few minutes privately on the couch?" I say to Maddie wondering how they met.

"Edward, sweetie, can I go to talk to Zack for a few minutes?" Maddie asks Edward. I just want get sick over her calling him sweetie.

"Sure Maddie-poo." Edward says, making me want to gag even more. As Maddie and I go over to the couch next to the candy counter, Edward goes somewhere outside.

"Ok, Maddie, now that I got you away from your boyfriend, I was wondering how you and Edward met?" I ask, trying to keep the worry from my voice.

"Zack, I met him at school this morning. He came up to me before my first class while I was talking with Heather. You remember Heather don't you? I know you do, you and James became kind of like best friends. He came up to me and asked me out on a date for lunch time. We both had the lunch period off today, because both our classes got canceled." Maddie answers, not looking me in the eyes.

"Maddie, weren't you shocked when Edward asked you out to lunch?" I ask, kind of mean.

"Zack, of course I was shocked that such a great guy like Edward Jones wanted to go out with little old me." Maddie answers, forgetting that I liked her before him

"Maddie, I always thought that you were the most amazing woman ever and I loved you for the past 3 years. I really thought that over the past couple months that you were starting to fall for me, but then Edward comes in and sweeps you out from under me. I love you, Maddie. I will always love you, Sweet Thang." I said to Maddie pleading my case about how I always loved her.

"Zack, I know that you had a crush on me. I told you so many times to move on, to find a girl your own age and fall in love with her. This time, please move on Zack. I still want to be your best friend and hang out together. I know you've said you love me, Zack. You say it but how do you even know what love is?" Maddie teases, making fun of me. I'm really upset now, but I don't show it to Maddie. I don't want to lose her or this closeness we have grown into.

"Maddie, how could even trust Edwar? I know he's rich, smart, and such a golden boy in the school, but how could you fall for such a jerk, Maddie, after everything I have told you about him and how he is treating me in practice?" I say, trying to convince her that Edward is a bad guy.

"Zack, you don't even know Edward, except for practice on the basketball team. You never got to know him. Zack I know you don't like him that much, but can you at least be nice and try to be happy for me as my best friend and the guy who says he cares so much about me?" Maddie says, countering what I said to her..

"Maddie, if he does anything to you, you know I will always be there to protect you. You know that I will always be here for you. I know you don't like me like I like you because of the stupid age difference. I just hoped one day maybe you would finally see how perfect we are together. Oh well, that's life." I say to Maddie, dejectedly.

"Oh Zack, you know that I care about you so much, as a best friend and also as a brother. I am sorry I couldn't get over the age difference. And Zack, don't worry, he isn't going to do anything to me. I promise. If he does, then I will tell someone. I am a big girl. I can take care of myself." Maddie says, starting to get angry at me for talking bad about her new boyfriend.

"Maddie, I will always be here. I just wanted to warn you about your new boyfriend. I'm sorry if I offended you." I say quietly, hoping for Maddie's forgiveness.

"It's ok. I know that you just wanted to protect me and warn about the guy you don't like, but trust me Zack, I know what I am getting into." Maddie answers, giving me a reassuring hug.

"I truly hope so." I say in my head, as Maddie and I walk back to Edward after our conversation together. Edward takes Maddie back into his arms and gives her a hug and another kiss on the lips, as I start to walk toward the elevator to go upstairs to do my school work and my basketball homework for coach. I call over to Edward and Maddie who are hanging out by the candy counter. "Hey Captain Ed, you better take good care of her. She really is a great girl and she deserves the best. If I hear that you aren't, you are going to have to deal me." I give him a angry stare.

"And Sweet Thang, Goodnight. I'll talk to you later tonight or I will call you." I put an emphasis on 'Sweet Thang', trying to get Edward jealous of the long storied relationship Maddie and I 's PVOWhy does he call her that 'Sweet Thang'? Zack gets his own nickname for my girlfriend, which gets me so angry and jealous. I know that I am her boyfriend and I am going to try and stop him from calling her that revolting nickname. I will make sure and deal with Zack so that he stops flirting with my new girlfriend.

Zack's PVO

Upstairs in Suite 1330

At my desk, I work on my homework in my room. I am also looking at the basketball highlight tapes of Steve Nash that the coach gave me. The guy Steve Nash, is amazing. Coach must really want me to be the leader out there on the court. Cody comes into our room to start his homework after watching some show in the living room.

"Hey Cody, did you see Maddie downstairs today with her new boyfriend?" I ask my twin.

"Maddie's got a new boyfriend? Who is it and how did they meet?" Cody answers, looking confused.

"Cody, your not going to believe who Maddie's new boyfriend is. It is my enemy and that jerk who's been treating me bad on the basketball team, the captain of the team, Edward Jones." I said to Cody.

"Zack, how mad are you that Maddie and Edward are now dating after everything that you and Maddie have been doing together?" Cody said wondering how I am taking it.

"I am angry but I told Edward he better treat her good or I will get angry and kick his ass. When comes to Maddie, nothing matters besides her. I also told Maddie, if he does anything to her, I will always be there to protect her." I paraphrase the conversations from earlier for him.

"Zack, do you think he going to do something to her and treat her like crap like her other boyfriends have done?" Cody asks.

"Cody I can't believe Maddie is going out with my new mortal enemy on the basketball team and the my captain, Edward Jones. I can't believe this happened right when I start to think her and I have never been closer. Edward has to swoop in and steal her from under me. Gosh dam it. I know I told Maddie I would be happy for her, but I just got a feeling he going to treat Maddie like shit or do something bad."

Cody finally says "Zack, who knows how he will treat Maddie? Maybe he'll be better for her?"

"I really don't know Cody. I guess I will just have wait and see. One thing is for sure, Edward may have won the first battle for Maddie, but I will win the war for her heart." I say, not giving up on my sweet thang just yet.

Note: I love the story so far, I am continuing it, if you readers like it so far. Please let me know how you think Edward and Maddie's relationship will evolve? I would love to here some of the reviews of this story.

Edited: GeorgieM


	5. Zack's signs of Potential

Playing to Win Year 1:Freshmen

Chapter 5: Zack's signs of Potential

I talked to Maddie last night and was kind of angry that she told me she had a great time on her date with her new boyfriend, my enemy on the basketball team, Edward Jones. He's hated me since the first varsity practice. Maddie called to tell me she would give Cody and I a ride to school in the morning. She's picking us up at 7:25 saying it is the least she could do for skipping out on us last night. We were suppose to hang out but she was too busy caught up in her new boyfriend.

It's gonna take me a while to get used to the fact that Maddie has boyfriend that is not me. After our closeness the past couple months, I really thought that Maddie was going to give me a chance. All it took to stop that was a rich guy to swoop in and take the girl I love right from under me, ruining my plan to win Maddie over.

After basketball practice today, Coach Little and I have a private practice. Coach Little is going to begin my training to become the best point guard in the state of Massachusetts. He's going to give me some tips to help make me like the Phoenix Suns' point guard, Steve Nash, and the kind of point guard he needs in his system to win the championship in the coming years.

I have a new plan to win Maddie. I am going to try super hard in my basketball practices, both the normal and private practices. I am going to show Maddie that I am better than Edward could ever be. I am going to become the new superstar by the end of the basketball season.

After getting ready for school, I go downstairs to wait for Maddie to drive us all to school today. I wait in the lobby with Cody with my backpack on. I ask Cody what time it is and Cody says it's 7:25. Maddie must be running a little late this morning, so I call her on my cell phone to see where she is. Maddie's cell phone is off , because her cell phone went right to messages. I am really angry that her cell phone is off. I am getting worried about Maddie. What if there is something wrong or she got into a car accident on her way to the Tipton? I know from how long I have known Maddie that she would never break a promise to any of her friends after making one, so it must be a good excuse for not showing up today.

My mom comes downstairs to talk with Mister Moseby about something and sees that Cody and I are still here. School starts in about 5 minutes. Mom decides to take us to school so that we are not late. We drive to Cheevers High, which only takes about 3 minutes. My mom drops us off in the student parking lot.

I decide to wait by the door with my friends Cody, Bob, and Derek, who I recently met in English class. I watch the parking lot, still worrying about Maddie, and I see why she didn't bring us to school today. Edward Jones pulls up in the new car he was telling the team about yesterday that he got for his birthday. I am hurt when I see my Sweet thang in the front seat of his car with Edward's arm around her. Disgusted, I see Edward and Maddie start making out in the student parking lot before the bell rings. My best friend broke a promise to me so she could ride in her boyfriend's car.

The bell rings for the start of school. Maddie and Edward get out of his car and walk into the school behind me. I glare back at Maddie, but turn away quickly. I am angry that Maddie broke her promise and didn't call to tell me she wasn't going to make it. I'm also angry that Maddie was in a heated make out session for the whole school to see in the parking lot. I know that this is going to be a long day and the beginning of my nightmare.

During my 3rd wave lunch, I am hoping to talk to Maddie when she sits with us. Maddie said at the beginning of the year that she would sit with me and her friend at lunch for the rest of the year. In the lunch line, I wait to buy my chicken patty, fries, and sprite. After paying, I sit at the table with all of our friends.

Looking around, I see Maddie walk out from the register line for deli. I motion for her to come sit with us. She waves to me, but walks right by our table to sit with Edward and all of his cool jock friends with their girlfriends. I am even more angry that Maddie has broken anther one of her promises to me. She promised to sit with all of us all year.

"Zack, do you know Maddie didn't even say sorry for not sitting with us today?" London says.

"London, Maddie has been acting weird today because of her new boyfriend Edward." I respond.

"I talked to Maddie yesterday after her date with Edward. I was really happy for he that she finally got a great boyfriend. Are you happy for Maddie, Zack?" London questions me.

Of course, I am angry that Maddie is going out with the guy that hates me. I hate him, he hates me, and we barely even know each other. "London, of course I am happy for Maddie. I want my best friends to be happy." I said lying.

Maddie's friends who sit at our table talk to me about how distracted Maddie is with her new boyfriend and how short their phone calls are with her because she has to talk to Edward again. I tell her friends that, if Maddie were my girlfriend, I would let them talk with her not hog her all to myself. I would let her have girl time with her best friends. Maddie's friends tell me that they thought Maddie was starting to fall in love with me after spending all of our time together, but Maddie would never admit it.

After the final bell rings, I walk to my locker and unlocked it. I talk with Bob for a few minutes about the new Ps3 game he got and how he wants to hang out some time to play it. Afterwards, I walk down the hall to the gym and see Maddie at her locker with her friends Heather, Corrie, and London talking to her. I walk by and wave to Maddie. Maddie almost stops me to talk about something, but Edward comes from behind and takes Maddie into his arms to kiss her on her lips. I walk by them quickly so Maddie can't see my reaction.

I reach the gym and go in the hall that leads to the locker room to change into my practice clothes. Grabbing my basketball from my gym bag, I lock my locker to go to practice. I shoot around in the gym to warm-up for practice. My teammates walk into the gym while I'm shooting to go into the locker room. The last person to show up is Edward, who walks in holding hands with Maddie as she walks him to practice for the first time. Before yesterday, Maddie used to walk me to practice. This hurts.

**Maddie's PVO**

I walk into the gym with my new rich boyfriend, Edward. I had so much fun last night on our first official date. He took me out to one of the nicest restaurants in Boston and I felt like royalty being with him. I could really get used to dating a rich boy. Even London was nicer to me today for dating someone rich like her. London is happy for me that I have rich boyfriend. When I walk into the gym, I see Zack shooting around and warming up for practice. I see the hurt on his face and wonder why he is so hurt. Edward kisses me on the lips so passionately and I see Zack's face when we kiss. I see his face get even more angry and a little sad in reaction to my kissing Edward.

After kissing me, Edward says goodbye, and goes into the locker room to change into his practice uniform. I walk over to Zack, who is the only one practicing, to talk to him.

**Zack's PVO**

Maddie walks over to me after Edward leaves. "Hey Zack. What's up? I haven't talk to you all day today." Maddie doesn't even say she's sorry for not showing up this morning or for not sitting with me at lunch.

"Hey Sweet thang. I am alright. In fact, I have been having great day today." I said to Maddie, lying. It's been a horrible day between not seeing her and her broken promises. She didn't even say hi to me in the halls today. She's really been a total bitch to me today.

Maddie whispers in my hear. "Zack, I've known you long enough to know when something is wrong with you. Even if I am dating Edward, I am still your best friend and Sweet Thang. Zacky, remember you can tell me anything." Maddie knows that I really like it when she calls me Zacky.

"Maddie, it is what you have done all day to me starting with your forgotten promises." I say to Maddie.

"Zack, what promises did I forgot today?" Maddie asks.

"The first promise you broke was driving Cody and I to school today. I was really worried that something happened to you on your way to come pick me up. I thought you got into a car accident or something. I really scared I had lost you. The other promise was sitting with us at lunch. You promised you would everyday and today you didn't. You walked right past me with barely a wave and no explanation or apology." I say.

"Zack, I am sorry for not picking you up this morning and I'm sorry I didn't call to tell you about Edward showing up at my house this morning to offer me a ride to school. I'm also very sorry for not sitting with you at lunch, even though that I promised you, Zack, that I would sit with you all year." Maddie say trying to get forgiveness from me.

"Maddie, I am hurt. You have never broken a promise toward me before. Since I first met you, when you make a promise you usually keep it. I don't know if I can trust you or not anymore because there were two promises broken in less then 6 hrs." I say to Maddie, who looks sad for upsetting me.

"Zacky, I am sorry. Can you please trust me again? I know you don't like Edward, Zack, but I promise it is not his fault. It is mine. I just forgot. Edward surprised me by showing up to bring me to school. I really feel bad for forgetting, Zack. I wish I could do something to help cheer you up and show that I am really am sorry for it." Maddie wonders. What I really want is for her to dump Edward and go out with me. I know something is going to go wrong soon. I can just feel it in my veins every time Edward is around Maddie.

"A big hug from you would help me forgive you Sweet Thang." I say as I take Maddie into my arms to hold her for a few minutes, the way she likes it. As Maddie gives me a big bear hug and a kiss on the cheek, I see Edward walk out of the locker room looking furiously at me holding his girlfriend.

"Bye Sweet Thang. I forgive you." She is still my Sweet Thang. Maddie walks out of the gym to meet her friend, Heather, so she could give her ride to her house to change for work and get her car.

Coach Little comes in to start practice. The seniors, Edward and James, lead the team in stretching to warm us up. Then we're put in lay-up lines. I have to pass the ball to Edward for him to make the lay-up. Then I go to the end of the line. After each time, Edward glares at me, probably for hugging his Maddie before practice and for her giving me a kiss.

After about 20 minutes, Coach makes us do suicide drills. I am in line 4 in the front. As I race Edward in the suicide drill, I end up beating him in the first suicide lap. The second lap Edward beats me. Now, we are starting to make it a competition because both of us like the same girl, but he has Maddie. I will have her eventually and I will be king, not him.

After doing about 20 suicides, Coach puts us into scrimmage play, to run over some of the teams mistakes in the game on Monday. I am in as the defensive point guard for the bench team. I am excited for finally getting close to being the back-up point guard. I don't have a rivalry with Dustin Hernandez. He is awesome so far and is starting to develop a friendship with me. He's kind of taken me under his wing to teach me better defensive skills as the point.

After the regular practice Coach tells me to meet him in his office and wait for everyone to leave. He wants to help me develop my skills in a private practice. I go to my locker to get my bottle of water walk towards Coach Little's office.

"Martin is in trouble again. Ha Ha. I saw you with Maddie before practice today. I saw you were hugging her and gave her a kiss on the cheek." Edward says.

"No Edward. I am not in trouble. Coach is helping me with something. I am happy you saw me with your girlfriend. She's still my Sweet Thang and she gave me a kiss first. She had promised to drive me to school today, but you picked her up and she forgot to call to tell me. Also, she usually sits with me and our friends at lunch and I was mad she didn't. So, back-off. It's not what you think." I say to Edward. After talking, I walk past him into Coach Little's office and shut the door.

"Hey Zack"

"Hey Coach"

"I was really impressed today with your defensive skills during practice. They look like they are a work in progress. I really like how you are working closely with Dustin in practice. That's what I want from a team. Zack, your new attitude towards being a bench player has been great this last week." Coach says,

"I realized I have to get better and be a team player, showing support for my teammates to help make me grow into the player I want to be and to accomplish what I want this season. Did you get the Strength and Conditioning Program accepted by the Athletic Director and Strength and Conditioning Coach?"

"I did. Zack, lets go to the gym to work on your footwork, dribbling skills, shoot technique and jump shot. You have the range to be great three point shooter in the offense. You almost have the strength which is why this program is going to help. Here, Zack, are the 5 rules I want you to have when you're on the court. Lets call it the Coach Little Point Plays of Nash.

1. Play the game of basketball with an undeniable joy. One of the most important aspects of your ability I want on the court is that you truly love to play the game.

2. Make your teammates better. I see that ability in you and it a skill that we need.

3. Never worry about personal glory, instead play the game to win and make your teammates better. Zack, I want you to pass up an open shot in order for your teammate to get a better shot. That is why the best point guards are always among the league leaders in assists.

4. Understand angles while on the basketball court. I will help you with that. Zack, your one of the smallest and shortest players in the league, but I want you to use shooting angles to make shots over much taller and bigger opponents. Use shooting arches and body angles to dominate a league full of players more imposing than you are.

5. Finally, the most important rule is to know when to shoot and when to pass. Zack, I need you to have the ability to know when you need to score and when you must make plays in order for your teammates to score. Some nights you may score thirty and, on another night, you may record twenty assists. Zack, see the entire basketball court. There is no time in a game when Steve Nash does not know where another player is on the court. This will enable you to manipulate the defense through dribbling and passing for an open shot for either you or your teammates.

These are my rules of the point guard. Follow them and you will succeed.

Here is your new strength and conditioning program. Zack, you will need to run on the treadmill for 20 minutes. This will help you gain the speed to run the court faster than most people out there. Do some shoulder, knee and wrist drills in the weight room at the Tipton where you live." After that long speech, Coach fixes my jump shot. I am really happy he's helping me today with my shooting skills, dribble skills, ball control and footwork. I really feel ten times better and we are starting to see the difference. I am starting to make different shots on the court that I wouldn't have made without Coaches help.

After my private practice, I get a ride home from my mom. I see Maddie is already done with her shift for the night, so I go up to my room to start my homework before anything else. I have to study math tonight, since I have a big algebra 1 test tomorrow in school. I hear my phone go off. I check the caller ID and see that it says 'Sweet Thang', so that means it's Maddie.

"Hey Sweet Thang" I say.

"Hey Zack. I missed you during my shift this afternoon. I was really hoping we could talk like we were in the gym earlier. Edward said he saw us hugging and kissing in the gym. Zack, I was wondering if maybe I could come over tonight to hang-out with you, Cody, Nia, and London in your suite or London's." Maddie asks me.

"Of course, you can come over Sweet Thang. It will help repay for not having lunch with everybody." I answer.

"See you in a little while Zack." Maddie says before hanging up.

"See you when you get here Sweet Thang." I reply.

**Edited: GeorgieM**

**Note: I did this chapter pretty quick I know. I would please love if people would review the story, I know it is in the Suite life of Zack and Cody era, not the on deck era, it is kind of hard to have a basketball season on the S.S. Tipton. I really am a Zaddie shipper, I hate what they did putting Maya with Zack, instead of Maddie, Zack's real love is his Sweet Thang.**


	6. Edward's Big Game

Playing to WinChapter 6-Edward's Big game

**Zack's PVO**

I am waiting with Cody for Maddie to show up and hangout with our friends (London, Nia, Corrie, and Mary-Margret). Everyone's mostly here except for Maddie. Maddie was the one that asked all of us to hangout to make it up for not having lunch with us. She said she would pay for dinner. I am not the only one who is starting to hate Edward. Maddie's friends Corrie and Mary-Margret are starting to not like him also. They know I have had a crush on Maddie since I first saw her 3 years ago. Her friends also know that I would do anything in the world for her and do anything in my power to protect her from danger. In addition, her friends are starting to see how great of a couple Maddie and I could be. I love Maddie and I'm going to do everything I can to get her to be my girlfriend. I want her to be happy and, if she is happy with Edward, I will leave her alone.

KNOCK!

KNOCK!KNOCK!

I answer the door and see Maddie. Giving her a hug, I let her into the living room of the suite. Maddie says hi to everybody. All of us have not hung out with each other since Monday. Maddie sits on the couch and I decide to sit next to her as we all talk. Maddie starts talking about something in the class with her friends. I think they are talking about their American history project or something. Maddie told me what their project was on, but I forgot.

After a while, Maddie orders a pizza for everybody, her treat, as we watch a movie. I chose the movie Anchorman, the legend of Ron Burgundy. I love that movie. It is so funny. I think that Will Farrell is hilarious. It is one of my favorite all time movies. During the middle of the movie, I had my arm around Maddie and she did not even care if she had a boyfriend. I think that is weird of her to let me. I am her best friend though so maybe it does not matter to her. We hear a knock on the door and Maddie goes to get the pizza from the delivery boy. Maddie ordered two large Bacon and Cheeseburger pizzas with Buffalo wings and two bottles of Coca-Cola.

After eating pizza, Maddie talks to everybody about Edward and how fucking great he is. I am sorry for my mouth, but London just had to bring up Edward. I thought maybe would could go the whole night trying not to talk about Edward. I almost made it too.

"Zack, what's wrong? I know you do not like Edward very much, but why can't you just be happy for me? He is being great to me. I love Edward. I finally got my prince charming and I am going to run with it. So, Zack, please move on for my sake and get over me." Maddie said to me.

"Maddie, aren't you getting a little ahead of yourself? You have been dating Edward for about a day so far. That's too short a time to put so much emphasis on him being your prince and saying that you love him already." I said to her. I always thought that when she got together with me, I would be her prince charming and knight in shining armor. I already know I am her prince, even if she does not know it yet.

"Zack, I know that I am getting ahead of myself, but I still am in love with Edward Jones Jr. He is awesome. He is so smart, so athletic, and his muscles are hot. I love his semi-long blonde-brown hair and his great ocean blue eyes. I love Edward's appearance and his personality. I am so happy I met him. I still think your great Zack; I still want us to be close." Maddie said to me, describing Edward. I was trying not to get mad or depressed and kick her out of the suite. I still love her and care about her.

Yeah, Edward is being nice to Maddie. He wants her to fall in love with him first. Then he will start treating her like shit, like all her other boyfriends did. They were nice in the beginning, but after a while they changed. I do not know why Maddie is so sweet, sexy, smart, and has one the sexist bodies I have ever seen. I do know that soon I will have my turn with my sweet thang.

A couple hours later, I walk Maddie down to the lobby, so she can go to her car. Maddie promised again to drive Cody and I to school tomorrow and she is going to sit with us at lunch with or without Edward's permission. Maddie gave me a hug and a sweet kiss on the lips that lasted shorter than I wanted. I thought that was a little weird because I was not expecting it, but I am complaining. The kiss only lasted about 4 seconds. It was not our first kiss since I have kissed her like that many times. It was not really a real kiss.

I walk her to her car in the parking garage for the Tipton Hotel. I have to go work out for a little while in the weight room at the Tipton. It is only nine o'clock and Maddie has to go home to do something for school. Therefore, I decide to go work out for an hour to get my body in shape for what is about to come. After the weight room, I go upstairs for a little while to watch TV and study for my algebra 1 test tomorrow. Before I go to bed, I call Maddie, because I need help with my math homework. She told me at the beginning of the school year to call if I need help with homework.

In the morning, I got ready for school and went downstairs to wait for Maddie who again promised to take Cody and I to school. Maddie shows up about 2 minutes later, pulling up in her blue convertible that I love so much. I get in the front seat as Cody gets in the back. Maddie drives us to school. Now, here is the Maddie I know and love, the one who would not break a promise to me or her friends. I am so happy Maddie drove us to school today.

When we arrive at the student parking lot at the school, Maddie gets out and walks toward the door with me to wait with our friends. Edward comes over, takes Maddie into his arms and kisses her. I was like, 'Zack, calm down. You'll get your chance one day. You love her and you will wait for her to be free'. I get disgusted and start talking with my friend Derek Jackson, who is the power forward for the junior varsity team. I met him on the first day of school and have played basketball with him the past couple months while getting ready for the tryout. Derek is awesome at basketball. I can't wait for him to be the starting power forward next year on varsity when he takes over for Edward. The bell rings and I walk towards my history class. I see Maddie and Edward are not making out anymore, so I say "Goodbye Sweet Thang, See you at lunch." Maddie runs up to me to give me a friendly hug.

"Thank you for the ride to school, Sweet Thang" I say, whispering in her ear.

"Your welcome, Zacky, If you want, I will pick you up after practice today, if I am not busy." Maddie says to me. I know I have one of the biggest smiles on my face in my life.

I see Edward's face and I give him an evil smile before going to class. My locker is next to Cody's and Bob's. Bob is still at his locker and is in my history class, so he probably is waiting for me so he can talk about the new game he got at GameStop the other day. The game he bought was the new NBA 2K7 game. I think he wants to come over so we can play the game on my XBOX 360, because I have two controllers.

**Lunch time**

At lunch time, I can not wait to see Maddie. I have been having a long day so far. I will admit that today is already much better then my day yesterday. I'm also excited about my new global issues country project. It is project where you have to give a 30 minute presentation of the country you have chosen and tell about its history and what is happening in that country right now. My group for the project is my best friend Bob, my new friend this year Derek, and my other friend I have known since 8th grade Carlos. Next class on Monday the teacher said we had to have our country picked or we would be assigned a country that is available. I really could not wait to tell Maddie about the project to see if she would like to help me with my part for the project and what she thinks of it.

I put my backpack on the usual table that I sit at with my friends and get into the hot line to get my food. While standing in the line waiting, I talk with Derek about the JV team and how the first game went. I also talk to him about Maddie and Edward. Derek met Edward during the tryout this year. Derek was on my team for the tryout game in Day 2 of the tryouts.

When it's time to order the food for me, I order a foot long hot dog and an order of french fries. I get a sprite from the machine and make my way back to sit with Cody and Maddie's friends, Corrie and Mary Margret. I save the seat next to me for Maddie. I really hope she keeps her promise. I see London and Maddie coming out of the Deli line to walk over to our table. Maddie has her backpack on her back as she carries her tray and she puts her tray in the spot where I saved her a seat. As Maddie sits down next to me, London sits across from her next to Corrie. I am super happy Maddie is sitting with me at lunch today. I know now that Maddie can still keep her promises to me and her friends.

"Hay Zack, how were your classes so far today?" Maddie says to me before taking a bite of her ham and cheese sandwich.

"I had great classes so far today. I was assigned a country group project where we have to teach the class about the history and culture of a country. We have to pick our country by next Monday." I say between bites of my hot dog.

"Zack, who is in your group for the country project?" Maddie asks, very interested in the project.

"My group is Bob, Derek, and one my friends in the class, Carlos. Maddie, do you have any ideas of what country we should do for our project?" I ask for her help, smiling.

"Zack, I have a couple suggestions for your group. How about you guys do the project on Canada, Ireland, or England." Maddie answers. Man, Maddie is so smart. That is one of the reasons why I love her so much. Maddie has always been helpful for my homework even when she was babysitting me at the Tipton. "Thanks for the suggestions. We will probably go with Canada or England. I think Ireland was already taken for the project. Bob and I are thinking of doing a talk show type of presentation to show what we learned about our country. I was wondering if you wanted to help us with our project?" I give Maddie the puppy dog eyes. I know she cannot resist my puppy dog eyes.

"Sure, Zack. I will help you put your project together and check for spelling errors, but you have to do the research for the project, not me. Ok?" Maddie replies. I nod my head in agreement. Just then, Maddie is called over by Edward. Maddie gets up and walks over to Edward's table to sit down next to him for a while. London goes over later with some of Maddie's other friends to take her backpack to her. I throw away my food in disgust and I also throw away Maddie's food for her. As I sit back down at the table, I see Maddie and Edward holding hands as they leave the cafeteria to go outside somewhere. I decide to follow them to see where they're going. Maddie and Edward walk outside to the senior parking lot by the circle to make out, like Edward's other friends are making out with their girlfriends. I bet Edward called Maddie over to talk to him because I was spending too much attention on her. Edward needs to get that Maddie's a big girl and can talk to anyone she wants. After lunch, I have to go to Wood Shop to work on my wooden jewelry boxes for my mom and Maddie. I love making stuff with my hands.

After wood shop, I go to the gym to get ready for practice. I pass Maddie in the hall who gives me a quick hug before I walk off to the gym. I am smiling because Maddie is not scared to give me a hug in front of her new boyfriend. I change into my gear for practice. Today, coach says we are going to do a scrimmage between the starts of game 2 and the bench. I am now starting point guard for the bench squad. I lead my team up onto the court and set the screen for Kevin Lowe to shoot the ball into the basket. Next defensive play, I steal the ball from Dustin Hernandez and set up for the 3-point shot which I make from a long range. Edward is starting to yell at his team for not guarding me better. "Guys, how are you supposed to guard Springfield High's best player if you can't even cover our bench warmer?" I am pissed that Edward called me a bench warmer.

Edward starts guarding me, the whole 6 foot 10 inches of him. I try to break free from him to shoot over him, but he blocks the ball into my face. I go down on the court hard. "Pussy. That's why you will never be a high school starter chump. Your best years are already behind you." Edward says, whispering in my ear.

I whisper back, "Edward, that was a cheap shot to knock me down and you know it. I am going back in." As it is now, I am going to run all over him and the starters. I do not care anymore about what Edward thinks; I am just here to show coach I can play.

After practice, I go to my locker and Edward comes over to talk to me.

"Hey Zack I came over to talk to you about your relationship with Maddie. I know about your little crush on Maddie. I know that you've always wanted to be her boyfriend, but I took that away from you. She is happy is with me. I am better than you at everything." Edward says, making me furious. I feel like I want to punch him but I decide not to because of the consequences that would happen if I do. I know if I punch Edward, Edward would win. I would be kicked off the team and Edward would tell Maddie. I would lose my Sweet Thang as my best friend. Maddie would hate me and I do not want that.

"I told Maddie I would be nice to you because you are my best friend's boyfriend. Yes, I do love Maddie. I have loved and cared about her for the past 4 years before some spoiled rich kid came in and ruined my chance. I know she is happy with you that is why I am not going to do anything. I know Maddie will see right through you one day and then I will be there as a shoulder for her to cry on. You are better than me at a lot of things like school, money, and basketball, but one thing you will never have that I do is that I got to be kind of like her date to her sweet sixteen." I bring up one of my favorite nights of my life, Maddie's sweet sixteen. Maddie let me dance with her most of the night because I was the only one to show up to her birthday party, when everybody else was at London's birthday party.

I go back to my locker and take a shower, before I have to run on the treadmill again with Coach Little. I run on the treadmill for about 20 to 30 minutes, then lift weights before going to take another shower and call Maddie to pick me up. After my shower, Maddie picks me up in the student parking lot to give me a ride back to the Tipton. I gave Maddie a kiss on the forehead before going upstairs to do my homework because Bob was coming over to play the new basketball game today with me. The one he won't stop talking to me about in school.

Tomorrow-Game 2

It is time for game 2 of the season this afternoon against the Springfield High Jay Hawks. I practice my three-point shooting during shoot a round and play around the world with James. I catch Maddie and Edward making out during warm ups and James whispers in my ear about them. "Zack, I know Maddie is the girl you like and I know it sucks that Edward is dating your girl and your best friend. I know exactly how you feel?"

"How do you know how I feel?" I ask James.

"Before Heather and I got together, she used to be Edward's girlfriend. Before I was her boyfriend, I was her best friend just like you are to Maddie. Heather and I would hangout and Edward would get jealous that I was hanging with his girlfriend so much. He dumped Heather later in the season after accusing her of cheating on him with me. She explained it to Edward about the two of us. He just called her a two-timing bitch. Heather really did not cheat him with me. We were just best friends and partners on a project for one of our classes we had together that year. After he called her that, Heather called to tell me about what happened with Edward. I decided to go over her house to comfort her. I was her shoulder to cry on. I got into a yelling battle with him during the next practice like you usually do when he gets you mad. That is one of the reasons why he hates me so much and that is why I hate him for hurting my best friend so badly. It is good Maddie has someone like you so that she has someone to turn to when he acts like a jerk again to her like did to Heather." That is the reason why they hate each other so much.

"Why hasn't Heather told Maddie about what Edward did to her when they dated?" I ask James.

"Heather is afraid Maddie will overact and not be her friend anymore thinking she is jealous even though she would just be trying to protect her from a bad guy. So, Zack, please protect Maddie like I did for Heather and be her shoulder to cry on, her knight in shining arm, and her rock. Maddie will go to you a lot during their relationship to cry on your shoulder because of the way her treats her. He may act like a prince but really the only one he ever cares about himself." Now, I definitely am going to try to continue being her best friend.

"Thanks, James, for the heads up. That does sound like Maddie and I." I said to James as I beat him in around the world.

Coach calls us in for the pre-game huddle speech. "Think defense." Coach Little says.

As Edward, Edwin, James, Michael and Dustin hit the floor for the starting line-up for game 2, I am on the bench with my black and gold jump suit on. Maddie is beyond the bench with Heather watching the game and watching Cody, London, and Nia cheer with the full squad. They are on the cheerleading squad with the snotty head cheerleader.

Maddie, Heather, and I talk about the cheerleading squad and stuff as Edward keeps giving me death stares for talking with his girlfriend. I just look back at him with a grin and he looks away to show that he was not looking at me.

**Edward's PVO** I am pissed that Zack gets to spend the whole game on the bench talking to my girlfriend Maddie and my ex, Heather. I am jealous that he just gets to sit on the bench for the game. Man, I love Maddie. She is hot, sexy and so smart. I am also furious that I always have to lead this team. I do not care about the pressure of being the captain because I have been the captain for the past season, having been the team captain since my junior year.

In the first quarter I score 11 points, which is the most points I have scored in a quarter this season so far. We are winning big, 25-12 after one-quarter of play. I am on fire shooting today; I cannot miss from the floor. I lead my team down the court and call for the ball to make the shot. I slam-dunk the ball in the hoop to extend the lead to 15 points. On the defensive end, I am blocking shots like my life depends on it. I am also on fire defensively, no one can score on me.

This is the greatest game ever in my basketball career here at Cheevers High School. I keep scoring like a mad man, dunking like my feet have wings. I run over to Maddie at the end of the game to take her into my arms.

**Zack's PVO**

I have to give Edward credit, he was fantastic in the game today. I didn't play in this game and it was the first time in my career that I didn't have any minutes on the court. Even though I did not play, it was still a hard fought win for our team as we blow out the Springfield Jay Hawks. Edward is a ball hog and he only cares about his stats and does not really care if the team wins. If this is what the captain of this team is like, then we need a new captain immediately.

After the game, I see Edward run over to where Maddie is sitting to pick her up and put her arms around his neck. I get so jealous looking at them hugging and kissing I want to growl. Heather whispers in my ear. "He makes me sick. I hate Edward so much. I think he is jerk. I wish Maddie could see through that stupid jock's face. I think Maddie would be ten times better off and happier with you, Zack. Maddie cares about you a lot."

"I know, Heather, and I know Maddie would be happier being my girlfriend than his."

Before I go into the locker room to change into my school clothes, I yell over to Maddie "Bye Sweet Thang." Maddie waves as Edward's face gets the angriest I have ever seen.

In the Locker rooms, Edward comes over to me and starts yelling. "Stop calling my girlfriend 'Sweet Thang', Zack. Maddie wants you to stop."

I yell back. "You don't have the right to tell me what not to call one of best and longest friends of my life. I have known her longer than you. Maddie likes when I call her Sweet Thang. Maddie would tell me if she wants me to stop."

"Maddie told me to tell you to stop calling her Sweet Thang, Zack. She says move on. If you don't believe me, go ask Maddie yourself."

"I will next time I see her." Edward leaves with a big smirk on his face.

"By the way, I am taking Maddie to my parents' county club this weekend. Therefore, you cannot talk to her this weekend." Edward says walking out.

'Does that mean Maddie is not going to be working this weekend?' I wonder.

Edited by GeorgieM


	7. The Real Edward Jones

Playing to Win: Freshmen Year

Chapter 7: The Real Edward 's PVO

Edited by GeorgieM

My freshmen basketball season is in full flow at Cheevers High and it has been very interesting year so far on the Varsity Roster. Maddie and I are now best friends. I am her guy best friend and I am happy with it even though that I want to be her boyfriend now. Ever since the basketball tryout, I have butt heads and have got into the face of team captain Edward Jones Jr., who is son of the founder of Edward Jones Insurance company. He is rich, smart, and a great basketball player.

In the first game of the season, we played a very close game with the Chelsea High bears. I nailed the final free throw shot to win it for Cheevers. I was hero. Even thought I am riding the pine pony right now and in one of the last spots on the roster, Coach Little took me under his wing and put me on a program to help improve my body for this season and for the seasons after it.

Maddie was asked out by Edward the next day at school. I was furious that my sweet thang was now dating my worst enemy, my greatest rival on the basketball team, and the guy who hates my guts. I got jealous about it. Maddie became his girlfriend after one date together. Now that she's dating Edward, Maddie has forgetton promises she made to me and she has been treating all of her friends differently. Maddie, having seen how hurt I am, tried to make it up to me by coming to hang out with me at my suite.

The next day was the team's second game of the season. Edward scored 40 points and led Cheevers High to a blow-out win over the Springfield Jay Hawks. After the game, I called Maddie 'Sweet Thang' in front of Edward to get him jealous. Edward yelled back at me in the locker room, "Stop calling my girlfriend 'sweet thang' Zack. Maddie wants you to stop."

I yelled back at Edward, my anger evident, "You don't have the right to tell me what I can and cannot call one of the best and longest friends of my life. I have know her longer than you. Maddie likes when I call her Sweet Thang. Maddie would tell me if she wants to me stop, so back off of me."

I hate that Maddie is always saying how great and awesome Edward is and all she does is talk about how well he treats her. I know about Edward's past with Maddie's new friend, Heather. Heather is James's girlfriend; James is my new friend from the tryout. Heather and Edward used to be boyfriend and girlfriend. James was Heather's best friend and shoulder to cry on when she was in trouble, like I am for Maddie. James had always cared about Heather, like I always have for Maddie. When Edward started treating her bad in front of all of his friends, Heather got angry and went to James for comfort. Edward dumped Heather because he thought Heather was cheating on him with James. However, really she just needed James's friendship.

This weekend, Maddie was spending all Saturday with Edward at his parents rich country club. She was going to call me when she got home to her house, but Saturday passed and Maddie never called. That got me a little worried that maybe Edward took advantage of Maddie using money and alcohol to loosen her up. He could use it to get Maddie drunk. I hope that Maddie is ok and that she calls me soon. My phone rang with Maddie's Number, startling me from my gloomy thoughts.

"Hi Sweet thang," I said into the speaker phone."Hi Zack. What's up," Maddie answered

"I was just wondering how your day went yesterday with his parents at their country club." I ask."Zack, I had fun. His parents are really nice and the country club is nice as hell. I really thought that I didn't belong there." Maddie said."I am happy you had fun with his parents at their club. Maddie, I have question." I said.

"What Zack?" Maddie said.

"I was wondering who's parents are better, mine or his?" I ask.

"Zack, are you really going to make me chose between my boyfriend's parents who I met for the first time yesterday and you're Mom, who I have known for four years and who treats me like her daughter since I first started babysitting you. I also like your dad. I know I only met him a couple times when he was town, but I thought he was cool and a great dad to you guys..." Maddie answered. "I would choose your parents Zack."

"What did you do today?" I said to Maddie.

"Oh, I had something here at home I had to do today for a couple hours. Then I had to go start my Christmas shopping. Oh, on Christmas shopping, I was wondering what do want for Christmas this year, Zacky?" Maddie said.

"Besides you, nothing really. Surprise me with something that I would like and I will surprise you with your Christmas present also." I said to Maddie.

"Zacky, I can't, I already have a boyfriend, remember Edward? I think I have good idea what I want to get you for Christmas, though." Maddie said."Zack, what country did you and Bob choose to do your project on?" Maddie asked.

"We chose to do it on Canada. My group is coming over after practice tomorrow and I was wondering if you are willing to help us then?" I said.

"Of course I will help you guys. you and Bob are my friends. Bob is cool. I also think he is nice and one your best friends besides Cody and I." Maddie said.

"I will see you tomorrow during school. Can I have ride in the morning, Sweet Thang?" I ask.

"Zack, I'm sorry but Edward already offered to give me a ride to school, so I will see you at lunch maybe. Bye Zackie." Maddie said.

"Good night, Sweet Thang. Sleep tight" I said to Maddie. I love you, I added in my head after the call. Ha, Maddie never said anything about me calling her 'Sweet Thang'.

"Good Night Zack."

"Good Night Mads." I say before hanging up and going to bed.

**Next Day at School:**

I rode the bus to school today, because Maddie was getting a ride to school from my enemy, Edward. They have been dating for almost the whole last month. I hate Edward so much. He is mean to me in practice.

I wait in line during lunch with Derek and Bob to get my cheeseburger and fries from the lunch line. I see Maddie over in the Deli line, which she goes in every day to get a ham and cheese sandwich with mayonnaise. I have gotten a sandwich a couple times. She is in with her friends Heather, London, and Nia. I wave over to Maddie, who was looking at me and she waves back. I blow her a kiss and I think I see her blush, but its probably me over thinking my self again, like always.

After waiting in line, Maddie sits down at the table with my stuff on it. I notice that Edward is not in the lunch room today. I am kind of excited that maybe he isn't here today or he got sick during school and went home. After getting my food, I take my seat next to Maddie in the lunch room.

I actually don't have practice today. Coach gave us the night off to do homework, which is the first time since basketball season started that I have night off from practice. I will still probably practice shooting at the indoor basketball court at the Tipton's health center. I saw the sign this morning that practice was cancelled for the today. He gave it to us for all the hard work we put in so far this season.

"Hey, Maddie, where is Edward today? I have not seen him all day. Is he here today?" I ask Maddie.

"Yeah, Edward is here today. He told me when he drove me to school that he had something to do today during the lunch period so he wouldn't be here. He said that he would talk to me later." said Maddie

I think that it is very weird and creepy that he is not going to lunch today. I wonder what he had to do during lunch period, but really I don't care what he is doing. At least I get to spend the whole lunch wave with Maddie without him interrupting us. James and Heather come over to Maddie and I during lunch to sit with us.

"Hey Zack" Says James

"Hey James. How is it going?" I ask.

"Great, because we don't have practice today. I am happy, because I get to spend some time with my girlfriend after school today. I was wondering, Zack, if Maddie and you wanted to hangout after school." James asks. "Maddie, James just asked if you and I want to hangout with him and Heather after school." I say to Maddie with a big smile.

"I don't have work today since Moseby gave me the day off, so sure. If Heather can give me a ride to my house first to pick up my car for after." Maddie said.

"So, you guys can come? Good, Heather and I will pick up you and Maddie after school to go hang-out." says James.

The bell rings for nexr period and I have to go work on my jewelry box for Maddie and my mom. I should be done before Christmas with their boxes. I try to think of what I can get Maddie for Christmas. I want to get something that I know that she will be able to tell that I love and care about her more that the jerk Edward could.

"Bye Sweet thang. See you after school." I say to Maddie as we walk out of the cafeteria.

"Ok bye Zacky. I will meet you in front of my locker after school." Maddie says, giving me a hug before walking off to class with Heather and James. I see Derek and Bob and we start walking to wood shop. Bob is working on a DVD cabinet and Derek is making a grandfather clock for his grandparents.

**After School**

After the bell rings, I go to my locker to get my jacket out of it and my basketball bag. Then I head over to Maddie's locker to meet her. She wants to meet me at her locker so we can walk out to James's truck together. I see Heather is already there talking with Maddie.

"Hey Heather, Where's James?" I say.

"He is outside getting his truck for us." Heather says with a smile.

We walk out to the student parking lot. I see James' truck, a 2000 Dodge Ram pickup truck. I get in the back seat with Maddie, so James can give us a lift to Maddie's to get her car and then we're going to the Tipton to hangout. Heather and James have to go home to get some stuff to hangout, too. I think we are going swimming and the girls are going to watch James and I take on Bob and Derek at Tipton Health center's basketball court.

We arrive at the Tipton with James and Heather behind us so they can park in the employee parking lot because Maddie gave them her park code to park there. Maddie parks her car and I get out to open Maddie's door for her. I know she likes it when I open her car door for her. We walk to the front entrance to the Tipton and I give Norman a high five before introducing Heather and James to some of the staff as we head upstairs to my suite. I use my key to get in. My mom is on the couch watching TV.

"Hi, Zack and Maddie. Who are your friends?" my mom asks.

"This Heather and James. James is one of my friends on the basketball team and Heather is Maddie's friend and James's girlfriend." I say to my mom.

"Nice to meet to you guys." my mom says.

"Nice to meet you too, " James and Heather answer.

"Don't call me Mrs. Martin, just call me Carey. Mrs. Martin makes me feel older." my mom says with a laugh.

During the four hours of hanging out with Heather and Edward at the Tipton, we did a lot of stuff from playing in the video arcade, to swimming, to playing basketball at the health center. Bob and Derek showed up and James and I challenged them to a game. We killed them 21-5 playing a game of 21. The girls were lying on the lounge chairs in the gym talking about stuff, but I couldn't hear what they were talking about. I just had so much fun today hanging out with my friends instead of butting heads and getting into a fight with Edward at practice. Heather and James left, because Heather was having dinner over at James's house tonight so she wanted to go early and help James's mom.

After hanging out, Maddie and I decide to go upstairs to watch TV alone for a little while before Maddie has to go home. I sit on the couch watching one of the shows Maddie likes. I think she is watching the OC or something. I have seen it a couple times but I don't really care for the show. I just watch because I told Maddie we could watch what she wanted.

Maddie's phone rings and she answers it saying, "Hi, Eddy Bear." I know exactly who it is. Maddie's stupid boyfriend, Edward, is checking up on her. I just hate that Edward always has to call when Maddie and I are hanging out. Maddie is acting really weird today, also. I tried to give her a hug for driving me home so we could hang out with our friends, but all she said was 'no problem' and didn't accept my hug like she usually does. I think Edward has been treating her differently lately. Maddie is not all touchy feely with me like she always is when we hang out together. During Maddie's phone conversation with Edward, I hear a lot of 'no baby, I have not.' I wonder what that means? I also hear at one point, Maddie saying she's sorry to Edward. I am really starting to get worried about Maddie. Edward sounds like he is yelling at Maddie about something. I can hear Edward's voice, but I can't make out what he is saying. After about 15 to 20 minutes on the phone, Maddie says 'bye' and 'I love you' to that jerk Edward.

"Maddie, what was that about? I thought I heard him yelling at you for something." I ask, worried.

"Zack, it was nothing. Edward was just raising his voice like he always does when I talk on the phone with him." Maddie says trying to keep at straight face. She looks like she is about to cry or something.

"Maddie, what did he say on the phone? You can tell me anything, you know that Sweet Thang." I say, trying find out what he said.

"Nothing Zack. None of your freaking business what I said to my boyfriend." Maddie says, trying not to cry.

"Then why are you crying sweet thang?" I ask Maddie.

"Fine, Zack. I will tell you. I don't want you to call me 'Sweet Thang' anymore." Maddie says with a serious face.

"What?" I say, questioning what she said.

"Zack, what I am trying to say is that I have a boyfriend now and I don't want you calling me Sweet Thang anymore. It is time for you to move on. Please, before you get hurt by Edward. Zack, I don't like it anymore when you call me Sweet Thang. I never liked it. I only kept it because it made you happy." Maddie says to me starting to cry and sniff her nose.

"Maddie, your lying. You do like when I call you Sweet thang. You told me before. Edward told you to tell me to stop didn't he? Edward said if I didn't stop then Edward would hit you, didn't he?" I say to Maddie with a serious face.

"Zack, no. Edward doesn't hit me and he didn't tell me to tell you that I don't like when you call me Sweet thang. I told you Edward is not bad guy." Maddie says in between crying and sniffing her nose.

"Maddie, your still lying. I can tell. I know when your lying because you sniffle a lot when your lying. Maddie, it's ok to tell me if he hits you. I will protect you, I promise." I say to Maddie, taking her into my arms to hold her while she cries.

"Zack… yes…Edward told me to tell you to stop and he did threaten to hit me and beat you up if you didn't stop calling me Sweet Thang. I do love it when you call me that. It makes me feel special and I like when we are touchy feely with each other. We still can be touchy feely with each other, just not when Edward is around. You can call me Sweet Thang only when Edward is not around, too. Ok?" Maddie says, still in my over stretched arms. "Ok, Maddie, deal. I will not call you Sweet Thang in front of him anymore so that he doesn't hurt you. I promise, I won't try and hug you anymore in school also. Ok?" I say with Maddie still where she is suppose to be in my arms. I knew it the whole time that Edward was a bad guy. He's probably hitting Maddie and calling her names after every time we are together. James and Heather were right.

"Maddie, has he ever hit you or called you names before?" I ask Maddie, who is now sitting on the couch.

"No, Edward has not hit me or called me names before. He just make threats about hitting me and putting out rumors around the school." Maddie says to me.

"Maddie, why don't you just break up with the jerk if he's mean to you?" I ask.

"I say he is great all the time because sometimes he is great. He just gets into bad moods sometimes and takes it out on me. Edward can be very nice and sweet sometimes and, other times, he can be a jerk. I still love him." Maddie says. The last words break my heart. How could she love the stupid jerk after he threatens to hit her and calls her names?

"Zack, don't tell anyone about the threats from Edward, ok? It has to stay between me and you. You have to promise. I know you love me. Everybody knows you love me. If you love me, you won't tell anyone. Promise me." Maddie says and I know I can't tell anybody. I will keep my promise for my sweet thang's sake.

"Maddie, I promise to keep the threats and the name calling a secret but, if he harms you, call me so that I can come and protect you. I will go to the police if anything happens to you or it gets worse." I tell Maddie, who agrees.

Maddie says it is time for her to go home for dinner. I ask her to stay here for dinner, but she tells me she can't. It is her night to help her mom make dinner. So I walk Maddie down to the lobby, give her a big hug and a quick kiss on the lips.

"Goodnight, Sweet Thang. I will call you later before I go to sleep so we can talk more." I say before she says good-bye and walks off to her car in the parking lot.

I am angry as hell at Edward for making threats to my Maddie about hitting her if I didn't stop calling her Sweet thang. It is messed up that he threatens to beat Maddie up for what I say. What is he, two chicken to threaten to beat me up directly? I know I promised Maddie I wouldn't tell anybody about Edward's threats and not confronting Edward about it. I know it is going to be hard, because Edward gets me so freaking angry sometimes. So I am going to have control myself around Edward and not blow up about the threats he made to her. But if he lays one finger on her, I will call the cops and get his ass arrested. I will be by Maddie's side to help and protect her from danger.

I head upstairs to my room to start my research on my computer for the Canada project in global issues. I need something to get my mind off the whole Maddie-Edward situation. My Mom orders pizza for dinner after she burns the meatloaf we were suppose to have.

Before bed, Maddie calls me to say goodnight and to see if I want a ride to school tomorrow. She is happy to finally open up to someone about the threats Edward made to her. James was right, I have to be her rock, her protector and her friend because Edward is bad guy. One day, Edward is going to make a bad mistake and Maddie's going to dump him or Edward's going to dump Maddie. My guess is Edward is going to be all nice and happy with Maddie now that I can't call her Sweet thang in front of him anymore. He will probably go back to being nice and great to Maddie so that they will still be together.

After Practice: I sit next to my locker in the locker room while I wait for Coach Little, who went to the teacher's lounge for something or other. I see Edward and decide to taunt him.

"Edward, you not a captain. Yes, you are the captain of this team, but you never act like a captain like your suppose to. A captain is suppose to be a leader, he tries to make his teammates better, and is the player his teammates look up to. You, Edward, are no captain or leader. I think Edward should step down as captain and we should have a new captain be voted on. I nominate James as the new captain of the team. There is not a player more deserving on this team then James. He's what we need in a captain right now." I say to my teammates and the jerk, Captain Edward.

Coach Little walks into the locker room and hears some of Zack's speech. After looking at his players, he goes into his office and closes the door.

"Why should my team listen to you? You are just a poor, dumb ass boy, who will never be as good as me even with Coach Little's help. I know about your private sessions with Coach Little. There is nothing that stupid Coach of ours can do to help you get better. You think Maddie will ever love you? She will never love you, your poor. You can't support her or give her money." Edward says, yelling back.

"Edward, Mommy and Daddy gave you everything didn't they? I know what it takes to be good, a lot of hard work in the gym to get as good as you. I know what it is like to work for something so that you can obtain it. Yes, I do love Maddie and care about her lot. She is my best friend. I tried to date other girls but I just love my…( I stop for a minute as I almost called Maddie my Sweet thang in front Edward. I would have broken my promise to her.) I mean I love Maddie as my friend." I finish changing and walk out of the locker room to the parking lot. I am scared of what I had said to Edward that something might happen to Maddie because of it. I love Maddie too much and I couldn't control myself. I am happy I didn't say anything about the threats. I see James walk out of the gym.

"So James, how did Edward react to the argument between us?" I ask.

"He just started yelling 'stupid freshmen Martin doesn't know anything'." James answers back.

"Did Coach come out and say anything about our argument?" I ask.

"No, he just stayed in his office. I was next one to leave after you did. Zack, do you need a ride home or what?" James offers me.

"Sure James. I could use a ride home." I walk with James over to his truck and get in on the passenger's side.

At The Tipton.

I walk in to the Tipton and see Maddie at her usual spot behind the candy counter. I decide to hang out with her behind the candy counter. Maddie gives me a hug and a kiss on the cheek as I start tickling her. She laughs hysterically. I know Maddie is very ticklish. Maddie starts tickling me back and I laugh as Moseby comes over to yell at us and for Maddie to get back to work.

"So, Zack, how was practice today?" Maddie asks as she straightens the candy shelves.

"Practice was good, until after practice with Edward." I answer.

"Zackary, what happened after practice with Edward?" Maddie calling me by my full first name is not a good thing.

"We got into a shouting match in the locker room about what skills a captain should have and I told him that James deserves to be the captain of the team this year, not him." I reply.

"Did I come up in this shouting match between you and Edward?" Maddie asks.

"Yes, you were mentioned." I say honestly.

"Zack, what did he say about me?" Maddie's voice shakes a little.

"Edward said that you will never love me or care about me ever." I tell her, still upset at the idea of that happening.

"Zack, you know he does this to get under your skin. You know I love you like a brother and friend. Maybe one day I will love you like a lover, but I do care about you a lot so don't listen to what Edward says. Just ignore him for me." Maddie says.

"Ok, Maddie. I will ignore him for you. I won't let Edward get the best of me." I turn to face her, wrapping my arms around her. "If I don't see you tomorrow or on Thursday, have nice Thanksgiving. Bye, Sweet Thang. I will call you later." I say as I give her a hug and kiss on the forehead before going upstairs to start my homework.

Friday-Game 3

**Madide's PVO**

I am at Zack and Edward's game today. Watching them with about 2 minutes left on the clock. By the way, Happy Black Friday. I finished my Christmas shopping for Zack today. He is really going to be happy with what I bought him for Christmas. I'll probably get him a few more gifts before Christmas but I already got his expensive gift.

I finished my Christmas shopping for all my friends and family, too. I went shopping this morning during Black Friday for everybody with my mom since she invited me to go with her. I didn't buy her present yet. I will probably buy hers online on Cyber Monday.

Zack's PVO

I had a awesome Thanksgiving yesterday. Maddie came over later on Thanksgiving day to have desert at the Tipton and hangout with Cody, London, Nia, and I. We had a lot of fun.

With about a minute left in the game, the score is 66-64. I score a season high for me with 10 points for the team, 5 rebounds and 5 assists. I have been on the floor for a total of 5 minutes, so far and am playing the defending Point against Brockton High.

The point guard passes the ball off to the Power forward for Brockton, Chucky Stevens, who Edward is guarding. Chucky shoots from the three point range with 45 seconds left. He makes the shot as Edward accidentally fouls him. So, he has a chance for the rare 5 point play. Chucky makes the free throws. James passes the ball into Edward. Edward dribbles up the court with 15 seconds left. I am running up as I see Edward getting double teamed. I call for the ball, as I am open from behind the arch with a chance to win it. Edward doesn't pass to me, instead he shoots under double coverage. Edwards shoots as the time expires. Edward misses and we drop our first game of the season to the Brockton High Warriors. We lost because of out ball hogging Captain, Edward Jones.

I go into the locker room and change as Coach starts yelling at us for our defense out there. "Team, your defense sucked out there, especially yours Edward. You lost the game for the them. Stop being a ball hog and pass the ball. Share the spot light for once." When the bus arrives back at Cheevers High, I see Maddie and Edward leave together and I am disgusted. I heard from Edward that he is taking Maddie out to dinner with his rich friends. My mom drives me home.

Maddie's PVO

This been one of the worst nights of my life. My stupid boyfriend and his jerk friends left me in the restaurant on the other side of town without any money. It is about 12:30 in the morning. I decided not to get in the car with Edward and his rich friends, Steve and Mark, because all of them have been drinking beer all night. I didn't have my license on me to drive for them. I was too scared to get into the car. I decide to call the only person I want to call at this very moment.

"Zacky? It's me, Maddie. Can you please pick up? I know it is about 12:45 in the morning, but I need your help to get home. Please, pick up if your there. Edward got drunk and left with his friends in their car." I say with tears in my eyes. "Please, call me back, Zacky, or pick up. Please, I need your help."

**Author notes: **

**Will Zack pick up Maddie's phone's call?**

**How will Zack react to Edward getting drunk and leaving his Sweet thang at the restaurant bar and grill?**

**What do you think of Maddie and Edwards Relationship? And Edward's threats to Maddie?**

**What do you think of the story so far?**


	8. Maddie's White Knight

**Playing to Win: Freshmen Year**

**Chapter 8: Maddie's White Knight **

**So please after reading it review it. Please for me so I know what you people think of the story. **

**Edited by GeorgieM**

**Previous in Chapter 7**

**Maddie's PVO**

This has been one of the worst nights of my life. My stupid boyfriend and his jerk friends left me in the restaurant on the other side of town without any money. It is about 12:30 in the morning. I decided not to get in the car with Edward and his rich friends, Steve and Mark, because all of them have been drinking beer all night. I did not have my license on me to drive for them. I was too scared to get into the car. I decide to call the only person I want to call at this very moment.

"Zacky It's me, Maddie. Can you please pick up? I know it is about 12:45 in the morning, but I need your help to get home. Please, pick up if your there. Edward got drunk and left with his friends in their car." I say with tears in my eyes. "Please, call me back, Zacky, or pick up. Please, I need your help."

**Maddie's PVO**

"Zack, please answer, it is Maddie. I really need your help. I know it's late but please answer your cell phone Zack. Please answer, Zacky." I leave a message hoping the man on the other line would check his cell. A few minutes pass and I try calling again in desperation, happy when someone answers after only a couple rings.

"Hello" I hear a voice that I recognize.

"Zacky, is that you?" I ask to be sure.

"Yeah, it's me Sweet Thang. What is wrong? I only heard the please help and pick me up before you called back. What happened to Edward?" Zack asks fully awake and concerned.

**Zack's PVO **

"I was at dinner with Edward and he… He…" Maddie says into the phone scared and having trouble continuing.

"Maddie, what did he do? Did he hurt you or threat you again?" I stand up and look for some clothes to throw on.

"Zack, no, he didn't hurt me." Maddie answers in a small voice.

"Maddie, tell me what he did so that I come and help you. I won't be mad at you. I will probably be more mad at Edward. You can tell me anything Sweet Thang, you know that." I give her encouragement.

"We were at dinner with his rich buddies when Edward started to drink too much beer and wine. They all got drunk and started making fun of me. They left me here at the restaurant in downtown Boston. Zack, I need your help to get home. You would be my knight in shining armor, a real life saver, if you could help me, please." Maddie says hoping I will be able to do something.

"Of course Sweet Thang. Where are you?" I put my socks and shoes on.

"Michael's Bar and Grill, it is owned by one of Edward's friend's dad. Please hurry and pick me up." Maddie pleads.

"Hold tight, Mads. I will be there as fast as I can?" I try to comfort her through the phone.

"Hurry up Zacky. I'm scared." Maddie says before a hanging up.

I turn off my phone and run to the elevator to go to the lobby. Hopefully, Mr. Moseby can get a cab for me and pay for it.

"Zack, what are you doing up?" My mom looks at me in surprise as she is talking to Moseby.

"Mom, Maddie needs my help to get home. She is in trouble and she is scared." I look from my mom to Moseby.

"Zack, I can't help you right now. I have to do another show until 1:30 am. Can you wait till then?" My mom asks consulting the clock on the wall.

"But Mom, Maddie needs my help now. Her stupid boyfriend left her at the restaurant they were at for dinner. He got drunk with his friends and left her there. She's been there for the past half hour scared and alone. She needs my help." I plead with her, trying to convince her.

"Carey, if it is alright I will have a Tipton car brought around for Zack so he can pick up Maddie. The driver can take her home and bring Zack back to the Tipton." Moseby suggests to my mom, trying to help me.

"Ok, Zack, but get back quickly. Okay?" My mom reluctantly gives in.

"Moseby, what Tipton car is available?" I ask.

"Where do you have to pick up Maddie?" Moseby questions.

"She's in downtown Boston at the restaurant called Michael's Sports Bar and Grill. Do you know where that is, Moseby?" I answer with a smile, grateful for his help.

"I do know where that is. I will get one of the cars we use to drive guests to the airport for you and Maddie. Bring her home safely." Moseby says to me before picking up the phone to call the driver.

"The car will be outside momentarily. Just tell the driver where you have to go, he should know the way. His name's Mitch." Moseby calls out to me as I run out of the hotel to the car to go save my Sweet Thang from trouble.

"Hi Mitch. I am Zack. Can you give me a ride to Michael's Bar and Grill? Moseby said you would." I greet Mitch, one of the Tipton drivers. I hop into the back of the car and Mitch pulls away from the hotel. I give him 10 bucks extra to drive a little faster.

**Maddie's PVO **

**7 minutes later**

I am scared so bad right now. I am sitting at one of the table since I asked the manager if I could stay inside until my ride gets here. My stomach hurts from the stress and fear of what happened with my boyfriend tonight. I hope Zack gets here soon. I want to go home and forget about tonight. I am having a bottle of water the manager gave me. I am sitting at a table near the front of the restaurant waiting for my Zacky. Getting anxious, I finally see the door of the restaurant open up and my best friend Zack rushes up to me. He pulls me into his arms to give a hug.

"Maddie, are you ok?" These are the first words out his mouth. "I am fine Zack, just a little scared and shaken up because of Edward drinking too much." I say to Zack still in his warm protective arms, as Zack tightens his arms around me more.

"Maddie, its ok. Your safe and you don't have to be scared anymore, your Zacky is here. I have the Tipton car outside to take you home safe and sound." Zack tries to calm me down.

Zack takes hold of my hand as he walks me out to the Tipton car. Zack saved me again, like always. He has had a habit of saving me ever since my almost ruined prom a couple month after he moved in. Zack is such a great friend; I am such a lucky girl to have someone like Zack in my life. I only wish he were three years older, then I would dump Edward for Zack right away… actually, I would have been already with Zack. There never would have been an Edward. **Zack's PVO**

Hopefully, this will finally will lead to my chance with Maddie. Maddie will be able to see through that jerk of a boyfriend, Edward, and finally dump his ass for her knight in shining armor and life saver. I hate Edward. I love Maddie. I would do anything in my power to help and protect my Sweet Thang. I have been doing stuff to save Maddie since I was 12. I do not plan to stop since I love Maddie to death and want to protect her.

"Maddie, can we talk about what happened between you and Edward and his friends at the restaurant? I want to know what those rich drunk jerks did to you." I need to know the whole story.

"Zack, can we talk about it later? I am a little scared and have to reflect on what happened. I am still shaken up over the whole thing." Maddie says not giving me the answer I want.

"Fine, Maddie, we can talk later. Let's just get to your house so that I know that you're safe and sound." I put my arm around her to comfort her. I check the clock in the back of the car it says it is about 1:10.

We reach Maddie's apartment building. I walk her to her floor where she tries to open the door of her house, but finds note stuck to the door.

"Dear Maddie,

You were late for curfew which is 12:00 am. Go find another place to sleep tonight, because everyone went to sleep at midnight. You are in big trouble.

Love, your Mom and Dad."

"Maddie, what is wrong? Why are you crying now?" I ask in concern.

"Zack, my night just got even worst. I'm late for my curfew because of Edward, now I have no place to sleep tonight." Maddie says with tears streaming down her face. Maddie should know she always has a place to sleep if she needs it.

"Why don't you sleep over at my suite tonight? You can sleep in my bed, while I sleep on the floor." I offer, hoping she'll say yes.

"I wouldn't want to put you on the floor in your own house." Maddie says to me with laugh.

"Maddie, are you kidding I love sleeping on the floor in my nice new sleeping bag." I say with fake enthusiasm, trying to convince her to take my bed for the night. We walk down to the driver to tell him Maddie is going to give me a ride to the Tipton.

"If you don't say yes, then I am going to tickle you until you say yes." I start to tickle her on her sides like the way I usually do to play around with her to make her happy. Maddie laughs hysterically.

"Fine, Zack, I will sleep in your bed tonight, but no complaining in the morning when your back hurts." Maddie gives me a playful glare.

"Hey Sweet Thang, when have I ever complained about something I did for you?" I say rolling my eyes.

"I will stick out the night on the floor just for you and only for you." I say adding to what I said to her a minute ago. Maddie and I walk to where her car is parked so she can drive us to the Tipton to go to bed.

"Let's go home, Sweet Thang. I want to go back to bed, because if you have not notice Maddie, I am still in my pajama pants."

When we reach the Tipton, I open Maddie's door for her as I always do when we are together.

"Zack, how many people at the Tipton know about Edward getting drunk and me calling you for your help?" Maddie asks, looking at me.

"The only people that know are my mom and Moseby."

**Maddie's PVO**

At least the only people that know about my bad night so far are only Mister Moseby and Carey. I know they both will be supportive and happy that I am safe and sound at the Tipton. I definitely know Carey will be because Carey has been like a second mom to me ever since the twins and she moved into the Tipton. I love Carey because she is so much fun to hangout with sometimes. She is also a great woman for me to look up to. I know my stupid parents aren't good to look up to, at least if Zack or Cody missed their curfew Carey would have stayed up until they got home to make sure they were alright or she would have left the door open to get in. God this has to be the worst night of my life. Zack and I walk into the Tipton. I see Moseby and Carey at the check in desk watching Zack and I stroll in from the parking lot. I am still holding Zack's hand for comfort since I am still shaking a bit from what happened at the restaurant.

"Zack, good job for saving Maddie. Now, go upstairs and go to bed. Moseby and I want to talk to Maddie for couple minutes about the situation with Edward." Carey says to her son, so he lets go of my hand and Zack walks over the elevator to go upstairs to go to bed. The loss of Zack's hand makes my feelings of fear comeback.

"Maddie, why didn't you call your house or parents instead of calling my almost fifteen year old son?" Carey says wanting an explanation.

"I called Zack because, out of all the people in my life right now, I knew he would be the only one who would rush to come and help me, like he has been for the past 3 years. Zack is my best friend and he cares about me more than my parents ever would." I say to Zack's mom.

"Ok, you're off the hook for calling Zack, because I understand that your parents are not the best parents in world. It's no surprise that you'd rather have Zack help you than your parents. What happened with your boyfriend at the restaurant Maddie?" Carey asks. "My boyfriend, Edward, took me out with his friends to some restaurant that one of their family's own. They got drunk and, when they wanted to leave around 11:45, I was too scared to get into the car with guys who's alcohol levels are probably three times over the limit. I didn't have my license on me because it was in the glove compartment in my car, so I did not feel safe driving one of Edwards's friend's cars. They said vulgar things to me and drove off. I was scared because I had no money on me to pay for cab, so I decided to call Zack, trying desperately for a half hour to get hold of him." I explain the whole situation to Carey and Moseby. "Why couldn't you stay at your house tonight?" Carey wonders, while Moseby and her give me a hug, telling me they're happy I am all right.

"My parents locked the door and took the extra key for the night so I couldn't get in. Zack offered to let me sleep over in your suite, Carey. He said I could have his bed while he sleeps on the floor in his sleeping bag. I am really tired. Can I go upstairs and go to bed now?" I say to Zack's mom with a yawn.

"Sure, if I know Zack, he is on the couch waiting for you so you can tell him what I said to you and what we talked about." Carey says giving me another hug.

"Maddie, tell Zack I will be up in about 30 to 40 minutes so get in bed. He better be in bed when I get back." Carey says, as I walk by the candy counter to go the elevator to go up to Zack's room to go to bed.

**Zack's PVO**

I wonder what is taking Maddie so long? They're probably cramming her with tons of questions about Edward and his friends getting drunk. I hear a knock on the door and I know who that is right away. I open it up, pull Maddie into another hug and carry her over to the couch. I like carrying Maddie and I can already tell my weight lifting program is working. Maddie is light as a feather.

"What happened? What did my mom and Moseby say to you about the whole situation with Edward?" I ask her seriously.

"They just asked me to explain what happened at the restaurant with Edward and his friends. So I did, but not in too much detail. By the way, your mom wants you in bed by the time she comes up in 30 to 40 minutes. Ok?" Maddie tells me.

"Maddie, give me the details of what happened at the restaurant with Edward and his rich friends." I say.

**Maddie's PVO **

"Ok Zack. You want the whole story of what happened, beginning to end, or just the part of Edward getting drunk?""Maddie, I want the whole story." Zack answers.

"Ok, the full story it is. Edward invited me to dinner with friends, Mark and Steve. We all met at Edward's house and took one of their cars. Then we went to downtown Boston to the restaurant for dinner, to talk and hangout. Zack, at first, Edward was nice and treated me like a princess around his friends. After dinner, Edward got a couple beers for his friends and he asked me if I wanted one but I told him I do not drink. I said to Edward that I didn't think he should be drinking either. Edward just told me to stop being a baby and have beer to relax. Zack, I didn't take it, though. He said that was ok and that I'd have one later. I didn't understand it until, after a few beers, Edward and his friends started making fun me because I didn't want a beer. They called me a bitch. When it was time to leave, I thought about driving so they can get home safely. Edward's alcohol levels were probably three times over the limit. I asked to drive because none of them was capable of driving, but Edward said, 'My bitch doesn't drive, she can only ride on me the whole night.' I was disgusted about his sex reference to me, but tried to ignore it. I told them that I wanted to drive or I wasn't going to Edward's with them. Then Edward and his friends pushed me out of the car onto the cement and drove off. I started crying and ran back into the restaurant where I asked the manager if I could stay in the restaurant until my ride showed up. Then I called you Zack. I was super scared of Edward with alcohol in his system and haven't felt that way for the past 11 years." Maddie stops abruptly.

"Maddie, what happened 11 years ago that made you so scared of Edward and his friends when they were drunk tonight?" Zack asks. I know I can tell am anything, over the past 2 months all I have done is tell him everything. I have spent so much time with him and made him into my best guy friend. I know I should tell Zack about my family's past with alcohol.

"The reason why I was so scared is because when I was seven years old, my father used to get depressed and drink all time. Sometimes he would go after my mom and my sisters and I when he was drunk. I was super scared one night because he started hitting my mom who was pregnant with Liam. Then he came after me one time and I hid in my closet the whole night when he came after me with a glass bottle. My mother ended up calling the cops on him once because she had enough. She was tired of me hiding in my closet every night when he was drunk. My father was arrested and sent to jail for 4 months and he was sent to an alcoholic rehabilitation center for 2 months until they released him to go home. He was out in time to see Liam born. After being in jail and rehab, my dad had to start going to AA meetings every week. I am proud of my dad to this day because he has not had a glass of alcohol in the last 11 years. Edward and his friends reminded me so much of my dad when he was drunk. It brought up horrible memories." I try to hold back my tears.

**Zack's PVO**

That would definitely explain why Maddie was scared tonight when Edward became intoxicated. I cannot believe she has never told me about that before.

"Maddie, have you told any of our friends that secret about your dad's past with alcohol?" I ask quietly.

"You are the first person outside of my family so please don't tell anyone. Okay? Zack, I had better not catch you with a glass of beer ever. My mom, my sisters and I took a vow to never drink alcohol as long as we live. I don't plan on breaking that." Maddie says to me.

"I promise I won't drink beer. Maddie, would you have a glass of wine at your own wedding?" I wonder.

"I would have one glass to celebrate my marriage to my husband, whoever he may be." Maddie answers with a smile. In my head, when she said that, I wanted to shout that I am right here, Sweet Thang. I am going to marry you someday and I love you Maddie.

"Maddie, do you need another hug before we go get you a T-Shirt and pajama pants to wear to bed?" I offer holding open my arms.

"I would love another hug before bed." I take Maddie into my arms as I gave her one of my bone crushing hugs, while I whisper in her ear. "Its ok, Sweet Thang, you're safe and sound at the Tipton with me." I take her hand as we walk into my room. I hand her a pair of pajama pants and a Boston Celtic shirt that is too small for me. Maddie goes to the bathroom to change for bed as I go to my closet to get my sleeping bag out of it. I spread it out on the floor next to my bed and get another pillow for myself. Then I open my sleeping bag to get in as Maddie comes back in the room.

**Maddie's PVO**

I watch as Zack opens up his sleeping bag and starts getting in on the floor. I feel bad for making him sleep on the floor and think about letting him lay in the bed with me or sleeping on the floor next to him. I think I look somewhat cute with Zack's Celtic shirt and his pajama pants on. Zack really has been my savor over the years, especially tonight. I love when he acts like my white knight and rushes to my side, like tonight, with out over-reacting to what happened. I know I did nothing wrong. I was smart not to get in the car with three highly drunk teenagers. I hope Edward got home all right. I still love him and he still is my boyfriend. I lay in Zack's bed after giving him one more hug with a short 2 second kiss on the lips before saying good night to my knight in shining armor. Zack pulls the covers up over me and lays back down in his sleeping bag.

**Zack's PVO**

Before I fall asleep, I cannot stop thinking about what Edward did to Maddie. I feel so bad for her, for what she had to go through tonight. I kind of hope that this event might be a sign for Maddie to realize that I love and care about her more than any other girl I have gone out with. I know I act like a player sometimes, but its because Maddie (the one girl that I truly love) told me to try to date girls my own age. I know you guys think I am nuts because I think I found my soul mate at twelve years old. Maybe I am, but you never know who your soul mate actually is. I do truly believe that Maddie and I are meant to be together and that she is my soul mate.

I have to admit that Maddie looked sexy tonight wearing my t-shirt and pajamas pants. I look at Maddie while she is asleep. She fell asleep fast, probably because of the day she had. Maddie also looks so damn beautiful in bed with my covers over her. She looks so nice and warm under my comforter on my bed.

Maddie told me that she was going upstairs to talk to London about Edward tomorrow. She said that I could tell Cody about what happened with Edward, but I can't tell him about Maddie's father's alcohol history. One day in the future, she may let me tell him.

I am going to sleep since I am super tired. In the middle night I wake up thirsty for some odd reason or another. I forgot Maddie slept over, so I climb into my bed and lay next to Maddie. I accidentally grab her waist, put my arm around her and I started snuggling closer to my Sweet Thang.

**Maddie's PVO**

Its finally morning. I had a bad night last night. I had thought last night was dream and I would wake up this morning in my own bed, but I'm not. I am so happy my best friend, Zacky, came and saved me again as he always does. He let me sleep over in his bed. I feel big, strong arms around my waist and I see Zack's head lying right on the pillow next to mine. I thought Zack fell asleep on the floor last night. It does feel good to have Zack's arms around me. I feel all snuggly and warm under his covers. I decide to snuggle in closer to Zack and fall back to sleep. I only do it because I am all nice and warm. I feel very protected in Zack's arms.

**Zack's PVO**

I wake up from a nightmare turned great dream. My dream was that Edward was drunk and left Maddie at the restaurant. I had to go save Maddie and she slept over at my suite. I wake up to see a beautiful blonde-haired girl curled up all warm and snuggly in my arms, sleeping very peacefully, and realize it wasn't a dream. I decide to watch Maddie sleep for a little while. I wonder what Maddie is dreaming about. Hopefully, she is dreaming about me. I decide to try to get out of the bed and back into my sleeping bag before Maddie wakes up and sees me in the bed with her. I don't want her to overreact about it. Maddie opens her big, beautiful brown eyes and looks at me with a smile before pulling me back down on the bed. She starts tickling me and I laugh hysterically. Cody runs into the room to see what I am laughing about.

"Maddie, what are you doing here?" Cody stares at Maddie lying on my bed with my t-shirt and pajamas pants on.

**Maddie's PoV**

"I was late getting home last night for my curfew, so Zack offered to have me sleep over here. Zack will explain later why I got home late. It is a big story about Edward and I, unless your mom already told you." I say to Cody, so he does not think Zack and I are going out. I don't want him to spread it around the hotel and school.

"No, Mom is still sleeping on the couch in the living room. I was just waiting in the kitchen for Zack to get up to go downstairs for the Tipton complimentary breakfast. Maddie, how about you and Zack get cleaned up so you can come down for some breakfast with me?' Cody says. Hmm, Tipton breakfast does sound good right now. I get up as Cody leaves the room. Zack wraps up his sleeping bag.

"Zack, how did you end up sleeping next to me last night? When I fell asleep you were still on the floor, almost passed out?" I ask.

"Oh, I woke up in the middle of the night. I thought I rolled out of bed and landed on the floor, so I went to get drink from the bathroom. I came back and lay in my bed totally forgetting that you slept over last night in my bed. I'm sorry if I scared you this morning or if you're mad I fell asleep in the bed." Zack gives me puppy dog eyes. I love Zack's puppy dog eyes and he knows I am sucker for them. I not even mad at him since it is his bed anyway.

"Zack, it's ok. It's your bed and I slept nice with your arms around me. I felt protected. It felt good for once. I woke up early and saw you, so I decided to curl into you more. I was cold and needed your body heat to warm me." I make up an excuse for curling closer to him.

I leave to go into the shower. I know I am free to take a shower in the Martin's suite from when I used to baby sit Zack and Cody. I used to sleep over sometimes and I was allowed to use the shower if I wanted. Ah, the shower feels good after the hard night I had last night. I am just happy it is over. Hopefully, after the next couple of days, I can forget about what happened.

After my shower, I dress and go back into Zack's room. I have an extra pair of pants here from when I used to baby-sit the boys. I also borrowed one of Zack's shirts again, an old white and black ADCD t-shirt. I think I have seen him wear it at least once, about a week ago. Zack gets into the shower next. When Zack is done showering, Zack, Cody, and I go downstairs for breakfast at the Tipton complimentary breakfast buffet. I have only had the breakfast buffet once, when I had to do the morning shift one time at the Candy counter.

In line, I get some nice scrambled eggs, just how I like them. I grab a couple pieces of toast, sausage and bacon before grabbing 2 golden brown pancakes. Zack grabs the same thing and I sit next to Zack in the booth as Cody sits on the other side by himself. I eat my breakfast, enjoying the bacon which is nice and crispy. It tasted so good and warm, god I love bacon.

After eating my breakfast, I know I have to talk to London about last night with Edward. She texted me while I was eating wondering if I could come talk about my date. I wait for Zack and Cody to finish with their breakfasts before we all walk toward the elevator. I have to go work at the candy counter at four this afternoon for my shift.

When we reach the twin's floor, Zack and Cody get off to go back to their suite. I give Zack a hug to thank him for all he did last night. I give him a kiss on the cheek and I see him blush. Zack responds by saying, "See you later, Sweet Thang!" The elevator doors close so he didn't see my blush when he called me Sweet Thang. I am starting to blush anytime he calls me Sweet Thang. What am I saying? I always blush when he calls me by the affectionate nickname he gave me when he first moved in. I will admit, I do love it when he calls me that; it makes me feel special to know him.

I knock on London's door. After she comes to open it for me, we sit on her couch to talk about my date. She asks, "How was your night last night with Edward and his friends?"

I tell London about the whole situation with Edward, about his rude sexual comments and calling me a bitch about them drinking. I also tell her about how Zack acted last night coming to save me. The first words out her mouth are shocking for me. "Are you alright Maddie? Did he hurt you? What did you think of Zack's bravery?"

"I am ok thanks to Zack. London, I love that Zack comes to my side whenever I am in danger or in need. It makes me feel special that I have a friend that is willing to do anything for me. I love him like a friend so much. He is so great." I answer.

"What about what Edward did? Are you going to dump him for what he did to you, because I would?" London leans closer.

"I didn't know what to think. I know I am hurt that my boyfriend did and said that stuff to me, but I know it could have been the alcohol talking and controlling what he was doing. I am probably going to talk to Edward on Monday at school. I still love him. He is still nice and sweet, London." I answer my best friend. I think about telling London about Edward threats to me regarding Zack and I, especially when he was still calling me Sweet Thang at school and giving me hugs every time he saw me. Edward has stopped threatening for now, since Zack doesn't call me Sweet Thang in front of him. Edward is starting to be really distant with me all of sudden. During lunch the other day, he skipped out to do something and didn't tell me. Also, when I tried calling his cell, he told me call him when I was done with work. I really wonder what Edward's been up too.

**Zack's PVO**

I told Cody what happened between Edward and Maddie last night. I wanted to tell him about Edward's threats to Maddie, but I know I can't because I promised Maddie I wouldn't and I don't want to break a promise to my Sweet Thang. I am going to tell Cody someday, after Maddie and I get together when Maddie knows that we are perfect together. Cody was angry at Edward. I am not angry at Edward, I am furious at what he did to my Sweet Thang and best friend, Maddie. Edward is so stupid for drinking and doing stuff to upset Maddie.

**After practice on Monday afternoon.**

Practice was all right today. I was kind of scowling at Edward the whole time during practice. I saw him come in late with Maddie holding hands. That got me angry because Maddie should have dumped his ass after what happened last Friday night. It is also because Edward was still acting like a jerk to me in practice. He should know not to mess with me anymore because I see Maddie everyday of the week at the Tipton and, lately, she has been coming over to the Tipton even on her day offs to hangout with me.

Before leaving the locker room, I tell Edward to meet me outside so I can have a talk with him. He agrees halfheartedly, not really interested. When I see Edward come outside to the parking lot, I yell at him. "You're so damn lucky, you fucking son of bitch."

"Why am I so lucky?" Edward asks me, angry at being called a 'fucking son of a bitch'.

"You are so lucky that Maddie didn't dump your dumb ass after what happened last Friday." I answer, getting in his face.

"What happened last Friday?" Edward says, trying to act innocent.

"Don't play stupid Edward. I thought you were smarter than that. Yeah, last Friday is when you and your friends drank too much Alcohol, started calling Maddie names and making sexual references. Don't you wonder how she got home that night? You guys didn't drive her. You left her in the restaurant after she offered to drive you to your house, but you said no and threw her out of the car. I had to come save my Sweet Thang from the situation you put her in and bring her home.." I yell at Edward. I am so furious right now. He should be happy I didn't say anything about the threats of hitting her over me calling her Sweet Thang. I did accidentally call Maddie 'Sweet Thang' during my yelling, but I hope there is no ripple effect because of it.

"Zack, its none of your business what happens between me and my girlfriend?" Edward says to me, making me madder then I already am him.

"None of my business? Maddie is my best friend and one of the people in this world I care the most about for their safety, health and protection. If I hear you doing anything to Maddie again like that, I will personally have to kick your ass." I say full of fury. My friend, James, comes out of the Locker room at this point.

"Maddie does not need your protection. That is why she has me, so don't worry about her so much freshmen." Edward says snidely. If I don't protect Maddie from him, then who will? I know he won't.

"Is that what you call protecting when you got drunk with your buddies, started making fun of her for not getting drunk with you and leaving her on the other side of town in a restaurant with no money what so ever?" I ask trying to prove that she is not being protected by Edward.

Edward throws a fist at me, which I duck, dodging Edward's attempt at punching me. Edward leaves say, "This isn't over yet." He drives off in his car.

"Come back here then and fight me." I yell all riled up and ready to fight.

"Want a ride?" James asks as he drives up beside me. I get in James's truck. Maddie and I already told James and Heather about what happened on Friday night with Edward.

"I saw your shouting match with Edward, almost the whole thing. What did you say to him to get him so angry at you?" James asks while concentrating on the road.

"I confronted him about getting drunk and leaving Maddie at the restaurant. Could you drive a little faster than normal, so I can get to the Tipton before Edward calls Maddie and changes the story on me about the fight?" I ask him urgently.

**At the Tipton.**

I run into the Lobby to the Candy counter so I can talk to Maddie before Edward calls.

"Hey Zacky. How was practice?" Maddie says to me. She doesn't know yet.

"Hi Sweet Thang. Practice was ok today. It was fun but, after practice, I got into a yelling argument with Edward in the parking lot over you again." I say to Maddie with a serious face. Maddie looks at me angrily.

"Zack, what was the fight about this time?" Maddie asks.

"I confronted him about what happened on Friday night after he wouldn't stop making fun of me and being a jerk in practice. His response to my questions about it were making me angry." I try to explain."You really need to learn to control your anger." Maddie says in disappointment. I know I do.

"I will try to control my anger for you, Sweet Thang. I think you should know that Edward tried to punch me in the parking lot but I dodged it and Edward ran off angry. Maddie, I don't know if I should turn him into the coach for fighting with me. Please don't be mad at me. It's not my fault, its his, but please don't confront Edward about it. I want you to be safe." I say, hoping she'll listen.

"Zack, you can't turn him in for punching you. It would hurt his chances at getting a college basketball scholarship and he probably will be thrown off the team. Don't turn him in for me." Maddie says defending Edward.

"Maddie, how was your talk with Edward? I saw you holding his hand and walking him to practice?" I ask, avoiding her request.

"He made a promise to me that he wouldn't act like that again." Maddie says and I cannot believe Maddie believes Edward's lies. I know he is going to do it again.

"Yeah, Maddie. He is going to get drunk again and be mean to you. Why don't you just break up with him and stop listening to his lying?" I ask.

"Zack, he promised he wouldn't drink anymore because of what he did to me that night. I believe him because I still love him. I won't break-up with him. All couples goes through this Zack. Please go find someone else to date?" Maddie says getting me angry because she's defending him again. Why is Maddie acting like this? I now need to control my fury and say sorry before I lose my Sweet Thang,'

"I am sorry Sweet Thang. I am sorry for what I said, but Maddie I still have a feeling something is going to happen to you. Just look at the threats from him and what happened last Friday. Edward is bad guy I think." I say to Maddie, while trying to hug her.

"Zack, can you stop getting into fights with him for me?" Maddie asks.

"Fine, I will try not to get into fights and arguments with him." I say to Maddie and she lets me give her a hug. I leave after the hug to do my homework and lift weights for a while.**Friday Afternoon after the game at home.**

We won the game today to get back on our winning ways and to start a new winning streak. I scored 16 points, 5 rebounds and 7 assists in this game in the 10 minutes I was on the court for the Cheevers High wombats. I hit 4 three points in the game and had a perfect 4-4 from the free throw line. The final score of the game was 80-50 as we blowout South Boston High. It was a close game for the season. I thought the team played better this time on defense than the last game against Brockton High. I improved greatly on my defense and was complimented by the coach.

I hear my phone ring after getting back home and see that it is Maddie.

"Hi Zacky." Maddie says while I am in bed ready to go to sleep.

"Hi Sweet Thang. What's wrong?" I ask into my cell phone.

"Nothing is wrong." Maddie answers.

"Maddie, I can tell in your voice that you want to ask me something." I reply."Can I hangout with you in your suite tomorrow? I really need some time with my best friend. I am getting sick of Edward. I want to come over so we can talk and have fun, maybe go to the movies or hang-out in the park." Maddie asks. I have a huge smile on my face, since she is starting to get tired of Edward.

"Sure Maddie, you can come over and hangout with me tomorrow. When are you going to be here?" I ask.

"I was thinking of coming over around 9:30 in morning to have breakfast with you and Cody like last Saturday." Maddie says to me.

"Ok, Sweet Thang, I will set my alarm." I say as I pick up my alarm clock to set it for 9 o'clock.

"Zack, I want to spend the whole day with you since I have tomorrow off. Moseby gave me the day off." Maddie says to me.

"Maddie, I am really tired. I want to chat some more but I need to go to sleep now." I say yawning."Ok Zack. It is almost midnight. I have to get some sleep too." Maddie says.

"Bye Sweet Thang. Sweet dreams. I will see you tomorrow." I whisper gruffly into the phone.

"I will see you in the morning Zacky. Bye." Maddie answers.

"Ok, goodnight Mads. I will see in the morning." I say before hanging up.

**Authors note: I really wished people would tell me what they think of the story so far. So please people review my story it is not that bad.**

**How intense Zack and Maddie love triangle in the chapter is becoming?**

**What do you think of Edward after this chapter? **

**Why do you think Maddie is sick of Edward so much?**

**Also tell me what you think is going to happen.**

**What did you think of the argument between Zack and Edward?**

**So please after reading it review it. Please.**


	9. One Fine Day with Sweet Thang!

**Playing to Win**

**Chapter 9: One Fine Day with My Sweet Thang**

**Note: Also, check out the trailer for the story on YouTube look up Playing to Win Zaddie or go to the link on fan fiction profile. **

**Please, after reading it, review it. Please, for me, so I know what you people think of the story.  
Note: The blizzard in this chapter is tribute the horrible winter we had in New England and the whole northeast in 2010-2011 winter season. **

**God I hope this winter is over; **

**I do not own Suite Life, Disney does. I only own the plot for the story and the characters: James, Edward, Heather, Derek, and other characters that are not in Suite Life are mine.**

**Edited by GeorgieM**

**Zack's PVO**

I am super happy and excited to be spending today with Maddie. She called me last night to see if I wanted to hang out with her today, because she needed her Zacky to talk to her and be with today, to just hang out and be together.

Maddie needed to hang out with me because she was starting to get sick of her boyfriend, Edward. She's tired of his jealousy over her spending so much time me. Sound familiar? You guessed it, the same things that happened to James and Heather when Heather was dating Edward. Edward started to get jealous of James and Heather spending so much time together. It is as if history is repeating itself except with Maddie it is worse. Maddie is exactly getting threats that he going to hit her or beat her, and I did not hear from Heather and James about Edward getting drunk back then either, and leaving Heather in the restaurant, after their date.

I have to get up now, so that I can wake up on time so I can so have a great day with Maddie today. In addition, she is g**o**ing to stay the whole day with me to about her curfew around 10:30. Yes, that is her new curfew, because she was late last Friday night, they had changed Maddie's curfew from 12:00 am to 10:30 for the next 1 week. She did not get into that much trouble after she explains what happen with to her parents, her parents are just mad at Edward right now, Maddie only got a week of grounding , it was a month they reduced to one week.

Maddie's Father Irving called me after Maddie explained what happen with Edward to her father and mother on Wednesday. He told me "Thank you for protecting and saving my daughter that night, and making sure she is safe and sound.", I just said to him "I just do what I always do for your daughter." he comment on that by saying to me "Keep doing what you're doing for my daughter." I thought at that moment that if Maddie and I ever got together, her father would trust me with his little girl. Then he would have any other one of her boyfriends, except our relationship. In addition, it was the first time that I see that Maddie's parents actually care about their daughter. Cody then comes in my room to see that I am up.

"Zack, Why are you up so early before 10:00 o'clock?" Cody says to me.

"I am up because Maddie is coming over to spend the day with me. She is going to be here at 9:30 to have breakfast with me and you like we did last weekend when she slept over Friday night." I say to Cody.

"So Maddie is spending the day with you; Zack that should be fun. I am happy you two can have a best friend day between you two." Cody says to me.

"Maddie is coming because she wants to spend time with me because she is starting to get sick and tired of Edward being jealous all the time when I spend time with Maddie. So she said needed a friend. I am just being her friend today, and not put any moves on her because she needs her best friends; she needs someone to talk to let her problems out." I say to Cody why Maddie is coming. I then hear a knock on the door.

KNOCK!

KNOCK!

KNOCK! I certainly know who is knocking.

I open the door, and see Maddie in her green winter jacket; I let her in so she can take off her winter clothing. Maddie is also wearing her pink long-sleeved shirt, and her baby blue sweats. In addition, she is wearing her Brown Suede Fringe Boots. London bought her the boots when they went shopping a couple weeks ago.

"Hey Sweet Thang!" I say to Maddie who starts giggling.

"Hi Zacky and Cody" Maddie says while she comes over gives both Cody and me hugs Cody first, then me.

"Come Zack and Maddie, Let's go to breakfast." Cody says to Maddie and me.

"Maddie did the snow storm start yet." I say to Maddie.  
"Yeah Zack, it just started snowing about 20 to 30 minutes ago." Maddie says to me.

"Maddie did you here we are supposed to get about 22 to 26 inches of snow from this storm today to tomorrow night. Maddie what happens if the roads are two bad later, are you going to stay over tonight if the roads are too bad to drive on." I say to Maddie hoping she stays if the roads are two bad later on in the day.

"Yeah Zack I saw the weather report this morning before I left my house… Zack, I promise I will stay if the roads get to bad, if my parents say it is alright if I can stay ok." Maddie says, I know Maddie parents are going to let her stay because her parents know that I will protect her, and keep her safe when she is in my care or if she needs me to protect her.

After breakfast, Maddie and I decide to go back upstairs to go watch some TV, because it was only about ten o'clock in the morning. I have the whole day planned for Maddie and me.

First, we are going to watch TV, and then I was thinking of taking Maddie ice-skating across the street in the park. There is ice skating rink they set up for the winter every year. I am going to buy some hot cocoa for Maddie and me after. Maddie does not know what we are doing today. I am surprising her with the ice skating and cocoa in the park.

When we reach my suite, I let us in, my mom already left to go work, and practice her singing in the ballroom and write some new songs. Maddie and I go in, sit on the couch, and watch some TV. I let Maddie have the remote to watch she wants to watch. I didn't see anything that was good. I know I need to talk to Maddie and be her rock, and find out what is going on in her relationship with Edward.

"Maddie, What did your parents say about Edward after that night?" I say to Maddie.

"Zack, at first I had to explain to them that I didn't drink any alcohol that night. I also told them about how my best friend Zack Martin came and picked me up brought me home, and when the door was locked to get into the apartment to go to bed. I told them that you offered to for me to sleep over your house. Let's just say my parents said I can't go out with Edward and his buddies anymore, and also Edward has to earn their trusted back." Maddie says to me.

"Maddie, how does Edward earn your parents trust back?" I say to Maddie.

"He is not allowed to go out with me on dates for the next two weeks to a month, I can only hangout and spend time with you, London, and my other friends. My parents are furious at Edward so much. I never have seen them so angry with someone that was not me. I am so happy that my parents actually acted like parents in this situation. In addition, Edward can only come over when my parents want him over for dinner. Right Now that is not happening for awhile," Maddie says to me. Edward is in big trouble with Maddie's parents, there furious at him; right now Maddie parents love me, especially her father. It feels like everything is going my way for me to get Maddie finally as my girlfriend.

"So Maddie, you only came over to hang out with me because you can't hang out with Edward?" I say to Maddie.

"No Zack never, I came to hang out with you because I need someone to talk to about Edward and everything else that going in my life. Are you mad Zack, did you not want to hang out with me today or something." Maddie says to me.

"Maddie, of course I wanted to hang out with you, I care about you so much, I know it been a rough couple weeks with you, with Edward, school, and other stuff going thought your life right now, I know you just want to relax with me and have fun. And that's what I have plan for you today." I say to Maddie.

"Zacky, What do you have plan for today?" Maddie says to me.

"Maddie, it surprise you will find out soon enough though." I say to Maddie with a smile.

"When is my surprise coming?" Maddie says to me.

"Sweet thang, your surprise will come in a little while at noon. Now let's just watch TV for couple hrs and relax with each other, we both have had a lot on our mines lately over the past couple weeks with school, Edward, and everything else that has been bad lately." I say to Maddie, as we both lay down on the couch with my arm around her waist, as we watch TV for a couple hrs, until I take Maddie ice-skating and get hot cocoa.

**2hrs later**

It is now noon, I told Maddie to put her jacket and also she is now wearing one my sweatshirts, I know she always looks good in my clothes especially my sweatshirt that actually matches the sweat pants Maddie is already wearing when she came over. I then start to put my jacket hats and gloves for me to go ice-skating with Maddie.

I know Maddie's been bugging me to go since last year to go ice skating, when I told her ice-skating on frog pond was too girly, and I also told her ice-skating in general was girly. I know she will never expect it, after I told her that last year.

It opened for the season last week after thanksgiving. Maddie has told me before she never has been ice-skating at frog pond before. I know she is going to love my surprise. My secret is I do know actually how to skate, because I used to play hockey on a pond where we used to live with kids in our neighborhood. 

"Zack, where are we going?" Maddie says to me, as we are ready to go to the lobby to go across the street to go to the park.

"We going to the Boston Common Park across the street, we are first going to check on the liberty tree we saved a couple years back, and the rest is a surprise." I say to Maddie

"Ok, Zacky, I would love to go to park to go see the tree we saved first." Maddie says to me.

When we reach the lobby, I can see the snow is really coming down now, it is snowing nice and beautiful. I love the snow, I love living in New England, seeing it is so beautiful. I just hate that the snow cold, LOL. We are in the lobby, I decide I would call Cody and asked him if he and Barbara wanted to go ice-skating with Maddie and me.

"Maddie is it ok, if I make a phone call." I say to Maddie being a gentleman by asking.

"Sure Zack, make the call." Maddie says to me as she leaves me to go talk to Moseby about work tomorrow or Monday.  
"Hello." I say to Cody on my cell phone.

"Hey Zack, What do you want, and how is it going with Maddie today?" Cody says to me on the other line.

"Cody, my day with Maddie is going great; I was just about to take Maddie ice-skating at Frog Park in the Boston Common Park across the street. I just was wondering if Barbara and you wanted to go ice skating with us." I say to my brother inviting him.

"Sure Zack, Barbara, and I would love to go ice skating with Maddie and you. I will meet you there in about 5 minutes." Cody says to me.  
"Cody, good I will see you in a few minutes. Bye." I say to Cody.

"See you in a few Zack, bye." Cody says to me.

Maddie then comes back over to me, as I take her hand before we got outside to walk over to the park. It is starting to snow pretty, good now; the visibility is bad right now. Maddie go outside, both us bundle up together holding hands ready to go walking around in the park, before I got meet Cody at the Frog Park ice-skating park. I love how Maddie is all touchy feely with me as her guy best friend, she been even more touchy feely with me ever since what happen after last Friday incident. I love how touchy-feely Maddie is towards me when Edward is not around. It almost feels like Maddie is my girlfriend.

Yeah almost, we do everything that boyfriend and girlfriend except kissing all the time. I know how soft her lips are, and how good they feel. I have had those short 3 seconds kisses with Maddie before. I want more than that. I want her to say I love you to me, and realize that she is belongs with me, and I am the one for her. I am her soul mate, doesn't' she realize I haven't been on date in awhile; I only have hung out with Maddie. It is Maddie or nobody now. I finally want to be a one-woman man, and I only want Maddie to be my first long term girlfriend.

Maddie and I reach Cody in the park by the liberty tree; he is sitting on the bench with Barbara. I whispered to Cody that Maddie doesn't know that we are going ice-skating together, so don't say anything, until I surprise. Cody and Barbara go head of Maddie and me, we taking are time to get to the park, talking and walking in the park with my arm around her trying to keep each other nice and warm on this cold winter day. It is starting to get really, chilly out right now, the wind is starting to pick up, and the wind is blowing snow around. I start to hold Maddie tighter in my arms, as we walk in the park.

"Zacky, what is my surprise in the park?" Maddie says to me, as I blush when she calls me Zacky as I always do.

"You want your surprise now Sweet Thang?" I say to Maddie with sly smile.

"Yes Zack, just tell me." Maddie says to me.

"Then Look over there." I say to Maddie, who then look over and see the Frog Pond ice skating rink.

"Zack, are we going ice-skating?" Maddie says to me.

"You bet we are Sweet thang." I say to Maddie grabbing her hand again.

"Zack, I thought ice-skating was too girly for you." Maddie says remembering what I said last year.

"I do anything embarrassing just for you, to let you to be happy and I will this except." I say to Maddie, who was now I can see blushing because of what I said. I don't know if she knows that blushing right now, her face is really, red now from blushing.

"I am so excited, I never been ice skating before at the beautiful Frog Park rink. Come on Zack, let's go." Maddie says to me.

Maddie and I walk around the rink to go inside the shack to go pay for our tickets to get in, and to go rent our ice skates. I can't wait to be on the ice holding Maddie's hand, as we skate together around the ice talking and be together like she said she wanted do today. Today, Maddie just wanted to spend time with me and have fun. I know ice skating is going to be fun with my Sweet Thang. It is going to help my cause, I didn't think at first it was going to be romantic, but I see all the couples holding hands, I didn't know it is romantic to go ice-skating. I know I said, I was going to be her friend today not be romantic with her, but who new ice skating is romantic. At least I know I am trying to win her over now that Edward is not allowed to take her out on a date for about a week and half to a month, because he is in big trouble with Maddie's parents. Edward can only take her out if her parents come, or they can only have dinner at her parent's house. Therefore, I know it must suck for Maddie that she can only double date with her parents.

I hold Maddie's hand as we walk into the building to get in and pay for our skate.

I open the door for Maddie and we walk in together, me still holding her hand.

Man this has been the best day ever so far; I am so happy I get to spend the day with my sweet thang and no one else. Today is our day to be together, and just have fun and relax, that was what I had planned. Maddie and I are waiting in the line to play and rent our skates. I decide to talk to Maddie as we wait in line.

"Maddie, when was the last time you went ice skating?" I say to Maddie still holding her hand.

"I used to go ice skating a lot when I was little girl, my dad used to take me and my older sisters ice skating, or I would go with just my dad, and have father-daughter days just me and him, then he got unemployed a couple years back and we just stop going because we couldn't afford it.

"Maddie, what are you thinking about right now?" I say to Maddie with my million-dollar smile, I know she loves. I can see her blush when I smile at her.

"That I have the greatest best friend ever, and I can't wait to spend the day with him on the ice skating around and having fun and do the thing I loved to do when I was little that made me happy." It hurt me so much when she said best friend. I want to be so much more than just her best friend, I want to be her boyfriend; I hope this day can help in my favor of Maddie not seeing the age difference anymore.

"I know I am great. I just love spending time with you Maddie; you are super fun to hang out with Maddie. I know I can talk to you about anything." I say to Maddie.

"Zack your great too, I love spending my time with my best friend, who is funny, smart when he wants to be, and most of all loving toward me. I know I can talk to you too, because you don't judge me on what I say." Maddie says leaning in to hug me.

"Maddie, why would I judge you, you are amazing friend and you're so smart. The smartest person I know, except for Cody. I am not smart by the way." I say to Maddie who is still in my arms.

"Zack don't say that, of course you're smart. You just act lazy sometimes when it comes to school. I know you can be smart if you try. I have seen how well you been doing with me helping you study. Also I like helping you study it is fun." Maddie says.

"Maddie, I love when you help me study to, you really make me understand the material when the teachers explains it funny." I say to Maddie.

"Zack, Were next" Maddie says as I look at the prices.

"How much is it going to cost to skate and skate rental?" I say to the women at the desk.

"That would be 24 dollars and 50 cents." The woman says to Maddie and me.

"Zack, do you want me to pay for half?" Maddie says to me while grabbing her money out of her purse.

"Sweet Thang, it is my treat, I will pay. You should know Maddie by now; I always pay for you when it comes to us spending time." I say to Maddie as I hand the woman the money for the skating.

"What are your shoes sizes for your skates?" Woman says to Maddie and me.

"My shoe size is an 11, and my friend size is 6," I say to the woman, as she hands Maddie and Me, our skates.

Maddie and I then walk over to the bench by the entrance of the ice-skating rink; Maddie then took her boots off; now puts her ice skates on her feet. I then put our boots in the locker we rented for the day while we are here ice-skating to hold our belongings.

"Zack, you didn't have to pay for the ice skating, I would have paid half." Maddie says to me.

"Maddie, like I told you before it is my treat to take you ice skating and I just want to spend time with my best friend today." I say to Maddie.

"Zack, look there is Cody and Barbara together on the ice skating rink?" Maddie says pointing at Cody and Barbara on the rink skating.

"I know Maddie; I invited them to come if they wanted." I say to Maddie.

"Zack…Have you ever ice skated before?" Maddie says to me.

"No Maddie, I think it is too girly to ice skate…How old were you the last time you went ice skating Sweet Thang?" I say to Maddie.

"Zack, last time I went I was 10 and my older sister Genevieve took me to hang out as sisters. So it's been awhile, so I might be rusty." Maddie says to me.

"Maddie that's ok, we can learn together." I say to Maddie with a smile.

"Ok Zack, you go first," Maddie says while she pushes me out on the ice. Maddie doesn't know yet, that I do know how to skate from when I played ice hockey in my neighborhood on a pond before I moved into the Tipton.

I then try to skate; I am doing it for few seconds before I fall on my ass right by the entrance; Maddie starts laughing historically at me. I get up and then I fall again, Maddie is still laughing at me because I am on my butt crack.

"You think it is funny Maddie, how about you try?" I say to Maddie as pull her on the ice to skate with me.

Maddie then starts to skate and starts to fall, so I decide to try to catch her before she hurts herself. I catch her, but I end up falling and I landed my ass again, but Maddie on top of me, while I still hold her, while I am on my ass. I help both us help. The ice is slippery from it snowing outside.

I then decide to stop playing around and show Maddie that I can skate so that I can teach her and help refresh her how to skate.

"Maddie, I have something to say to you." I say to Maddie as we are trying to skate again.

"What?" Maddie says to me still holding on to me close so she doesn't fall.

"I can ice skate; I have been messing with you all along." I say to Maddie with a smile, Maddie looks super confused on what I said.

"Zack, you can skate how and when?" Maddie says to me still holding my hand as we stop.

"Maddie, I can't lie to you. I used to play ice hockey in my neighborhood with my friends on a pond we had on our street in the woods behind our houses. I am pretty good skater, I remember how to skate, it has only been 3 half years?" I say as I let go of Maddie and start ice-skating like everybody else and I start going around in circle around Maddie.

"Zack, why did you lie to me about not liking or knowing how to skate?" Maddie says

"Maddie, I like teasing you… Also do need some help to learn how to skate again?" I say to Maddie.

"Yes Zack, I need help. I keep falling on my butt, and I don't want to hurt myself that badly or break something." I say to Maddie.

"Sweet Thang Trust me, don't worry I won't let you fall anymore and you will never get hurt on my watch, and as long as you're with me you will be safe and sound." I say to Maddie with smile and a blush, from my flirting.

"Zack, of course I trust you, your one of my best friends, who I care about you as much as my own family maybe even more them." Maddie says, taking my hand to help her up off the ground. When she said I care about you, I want to be cared and loved from Maddie like her best friend and boyfriend. I love that girl as much as my own family too. Maddie is only girl; I have loved for a long period time besides my mom.

"Maddie, ok I know you can do this, you have skated before when you were younger. I just need to bring up the younger Maddie in you to the surface that knew how to skate. Do you remember anything from skating with your father and older siblings when you were a little girl?" I say to Maddie trying to give her confidence to skate. I know she can do it, I can feel it, and I just need to jog her memory.

"Zack, I can't too it, that was too long ago, I can't skate anymore." Maddie says.

"Maddie don't say I can't, say that you can. Maddie you need to have confidence in yourself for once." I say to Maddie.

"Zack, what are you saying I am confident all the time in my life?" Maddie says back to me.

"Yes Maddie you are a confident person, but you never leave your comfort zone for anything or anyone." I say putting the emphasis on anyone, meaning me, and the three-year age difference between us, I am just trying to tell her to take chance and date me.

"Maddie, also you never challenge yourself with stuff out of your comfort zone. Anybody can be confident in his or her own comfort zone, try stopping out of it for once. Like right now with Ice-skating is you haven't done skated for the past 7 years, so it is not in your comfort zone and you know deep down you can still skate, you just lost your confidence in doing it. Believe Maddie, I know you can do it." I say adding to what I said early.

"Ok, I can do it; thanks for helping me regain my confidence in doing it. Can you help jog my memory and remember how to skate?" Maddie says.

"Of course, I want to help you and teach you how to skate again." I say to Maddie who then gives me a hug for thanking me. I love it when she is in arms, she is always so warm, loveable, and of course, I can't forget how soft she is, I can fall asleep on Maddie, if I could.

"Ok Zack, let's just start me relearning how to ice skate now?" Maddie says letting go of me, and now standing next to me holding my hand.

"Ok, Maddie, I am about to give you the crash course on ice skating." I say to Maddie.

"Zack, how do you remember how to skate so easily?"Maddie says to me.

"I remember a little, but when I stepped on the ice again for the first time in 3 and half years it sort of came back to me all of a sudden. Hopefully that happens to you, after I start teaching you." I say to Maddie.

"Hopefully Zack that is the key term; I remember a little if that helps, my memories are sort of kind of coming back to me from my days skating with my dad and older siblings. Hopefully you don't mine teaching me?" Maddie says.

"I don't mine teaching you; I have all day long for you to learn. Also I love helping you when you're in need." I say to Maddie.

"Zack shut up and stop flirting, and just teach me how to skate?" Maddie says hitting me on the arm playfully.

"Now you're talking confidently Sweet Thang." I say to Maddie with smile. Now I begin teaching her to skate. I know she can do it. She can do anything if she sets her mine to it. In addition, I love her being confident at doing anything; I just wished she had confidence knowing that it would ok to go out with me, know that I would protect to her.

"Ok Maddie, Let's teach you how to skate?" I say to my beautiful date for the day.

"Ok Zack" Maddie says back.

"Ok Maddie, first just try walking on the ice over to me, if you start to fall I will catch you ok." I say to Maddie knowing I will be there to catch her if she falls.

"Ok" Maddie says in scared sweet voice, that I love. Maddie then walks on the ice over to me. I then grab Maddie hand.

"Ok, now try gliding on the ice like walking, but try and keep your balance, I will grab hold of you if you fall." I say to Maddie. Maddie then attempts to skate normal, she is doing it for a few minutes, then she starts to fall down, I skate grabbed and pick her up off the ground, another reason, how I know my basketball strength program is working is that I could do that a couple months ago. I definitely feel strong then a couple months ago. I know I grew an inch since then but still listed on the team roster as 5 feet 6 inches. I was really 5'4" I am now 5'5". I guess I am going to be 5'6" at the end.

"Zackie, Thanks for saving me." Maddie says holding my hand tighter now.

"That is what I am here for Sweet Thang; I am here to protect you." I say to my beautiful best friend with a smile. I see Cody come around again on his skates with Barbara.

"Zack, How about you just Maddie's hand and keep your arm around while you guys skate around and enjoy." Cody says to me, now going around for another lap.

"Maddie, How about I hold your hand, while we skate around like everybody else, soon or late you're going to get your balance right to skate by yourself." I say to Maddie. I then grab Maddie's hand and start skating around the rinks with her.

Maddie's PVO

I am having so much fun with Zack today. I am happy Zack took me ice-skating today. I am having so much fun with my best friend Zackie. I need a day with my Zacky to help relax me. I also happy I can almost skate now, thanks to the greatest best guy friend ever, my Zacky Martin. I see the Christmas tree next to the rink all lit up when Zack and I skate around the rink for almost the 20th time. I am listening to the Christmas Music they have playing on in the background. It is so romantic, all of the couple holding hands and skating.

I here Zack whisper in my ear; "Time for you to fly solo Sweet Thang, I am going to let go of you to see if you can skate on your own."

I response by saying "Zack don't let go of me yet, I just rather say like we have been, like the rest of the couples skating. And Enjoy the music, and the snow." I don't what came over me but I grab on to Zack tighter and pull him closer to me while we skate. I love being wrapped up nice and warm in this big beefy man's arms.

Zack's PVO

Man, I was surprised when Maddie, grab on to me tighter and pulled me closer to her body. I love this woman. Right now, it is perfect, the light snowfall, as me and the love of my life skate around the rink repeatedly. I know it can be boring but also it pretty romantic and perfect. It is perfect because there is no Edward, and it is just my Sweet thang and me. I was also super happy when she didn't want to let go of me, when I asked her if she want to skate by her, she said she only wanted to skate with me close to her with arms intertwined with her, I had a smile when she said that.

It is probably nothing, she is just she scared of falling again and breaking something. It is starting to get a lot colder as the snow is starting to pick up again.

A couple hours later:

"Maddie, are you having fun with me?" I say to Maddie as we go around for another lap.

"Of course, this so much fun, after I got past the whole 'learn how to skate' part again." Maddie says.

"Are you getting cold Maddie?" I say to my girl best friend.

"Zack, I am a little cold, but still I have you to keep me warm for a little while." Maddie says as she lays her head on my shoulder as we skate.

"Maddie, it is about almost 3 now, I think we should start to get back before the snow get any worse than we are suck in the park." I say to Maddie.

"Ok Zack, good idea, I don't feel like freezing to death today." Maddie says sarcastically to me.

"I just have to tell Cody and Barbara, we are leaving so we can go back to the Tipton…Cody, Maddie and me are going back to the Tipton, have fun with Barbara." I say to my twin brother. Maddie and I continue to skate around the rink for a little bit longer. As I hold Maddie close, we leave the rink and go to our locker to grab our stuff.

I take my ice skates off pretty quick. I help Maddie take hers off, she having trouble taking them off. Then I grab the bag, I brought with us.

"Zack, what's in the bag?" Maddie says as I hand back the woman our ice skates.

"It's is another surprise Sweet Thang." I say to Maddie taking her hand.

"Ok, I love your surprises anyway except for that one time; you got me in trouble because of it."Maddie says

"Maddie, I didn't mean to, I said I was sorry...Maddie, I will be back." I say to Maddie.

"Zack, where are you going now?" Maddie says

"It is a surprise." I say to Maddie walking over to hot chocolate stand in the café.

"Zack and your surprises, Is that all you do is surprise me." Maddie says watching me in the line. I then buy two medium hot cocas with marshmallows in it and whip cream; I know how much Maddie loves Hot Coca with marshmallows and whip cream in it.  
Guys my other surprise for Maddie is that I packed food to have a winter picnic with Maddie by the liberty tree on the bench by it. I love that spot, that Maddie and me's favorite spot to hangout.

I walk back over to Maddie with the hot cocas and the bag on my other arm. I see Maddie looking at me with a big smile seeing me with her favorite winter snack. I also bought us a couple nice and warm chocolate chip and M&M cookies to have with my winter picnic.

I hand Maddie her hot coca, I put my arm around her, and I have my backpack full of the picnic stuff. She still doesn't know what's in the bag yet. Maddie and Me walk to the liberty tree again and sit on the bench.

"Maddie, let's sit here for a little while to drink our hot coca." I say to Maddie.

"Ok Zack, thanks for the hot coca, it is really delicious and good." Maddie says to me, moving closer to hug me.

"I know Maddie; this hot coca is good and warm. Are you hungry Maddie, I know we didn't each lunch yet." I say to Maddie.

"Yes Zack, I am little hungry, why what is the next surprise?" Maddie says with a smile.

""Here open the bag and see."I say to Maddie handing her my backpack.

Maddie first looks in and takes out the blanket, I packed. I then grabbed the blanket and put it on Maddie and me. Maddie then takes out the two ham and cheese sandwiches I packed us for our picnic. Maddie then takes out the bag of potato chips out, and then my portable CD player out.

"Zack, What is all this?" Maddie says confused with all the food and stuff in my backpack.

"I planned for us to have winter picnic together on the bench by the liberty tree with the Christmas light on it. I thought it would be nice and relaxing listening to music and stuff." I say to Maddie.

"Zack, this is romantic, Zack but I have a boyfriend?"Maddie says to me.

"But Maddie I know, I just wanted to have little picnic with you in our spot with you." I say to Maddie pulling her closer to me.  
"Ok Zack, Let's eat then." Maddie says almost sitting on my lap with blanket over us, while we sit on the bench by the beautiful liberty tree with Christmas lights around it, while it is snowing.

"Maddie, was this whole day a surprise so far?" I say to Maddie, while grabbing and taking bite into my ham and cheese sandwich with mayonnaise.

"Zack, the day been the best day of life from the ice skating to the hot coca to the winter picnic right now, Zack you have made this into the best day ever." Maddie say giving me hug. We then break apart, and I part the music on from the CD player. I see the Maddie take a bit of her sandwich.

"Maddie how is the sandwich?" I say to her, wondering if I did a good job.

"Zack, the sandwich is good, when did you put the picnic together, might I ask?" Maddie say.

"I put anything in my backpack this morning for our picnic." I say to Maddie.

"Zack, when I was with you all morning." Maddie says while taking bite of her ham and cheese sandwich again.

"I had the whole day planned out before you came, proud of me for thinking this stuff though. " I say.  
"Yeah Zack, good job, you really thought this one thought for once." Maddie says.

"I wanted it to be the best day ever for you Maddie…. Did I succeed?" I say to Maddie.

"Of Course you did, my Zacky." I here Maddie say with a smile giving me another hug as she and I take a handful of potato chips out of the bag.  
" When we finish lunch, I have desert for you when you're done eating." I say to Maddie.

"Zack what is for desert?" Maddie says.

"I got us a couple delicious chocolate chip and M&M cookies, also a couple candy bars for us." I say to Maddie.

Maddie finished up her ham sandwich, I wrap the chips up. Man that was a good sandwich I just finished eating. I hand Maddie her cookies and candy bar. I see Maddie with smile on her face as she gives me a hug for the tenth time today.

"Zack, I am cold." Maddie says snuggling as close as she can to me.

"Maddie ok, then it's time to go back to the Tipton then." I say to Maddie as I pack up our stuff from the picnic. I then hold Maddie's hold and put my arm around her, as I put my backpack back on my back. Maddie and I walk over to the cross walk across the street. I see that the roads are getting cover with the snow and ice.

"Maddie the roads are getting pretty bad." I say to Maddie.

"Zack like I told you early, I plan on staying here to my curfew at 10:30 pm. I know the roads might be bad. Zack I promise I will stay the night tonight if the roads are bad later at my curfew." Maddie says to me.

"Maddie, I was just trying to protect you and keep you safe." I say to Maddie.

"Zack, why do always try to protect me and keep me safe." Maddie says.

"Maddie, I always try to protect you because I care about you. You are my best friend." I say to Maddie. As we pass a guy selling flowers outside the Tipton.  
I stop for a few minutes look and see if they have Maddie's favorite flowers.

"Sir, do you have pink roses?"I say to the flower man.

"Yes Mister, I do. How many do you want?"The Flower man says to me.

"Sir, I would like a bouquet of Pink roses?" I say to the man as Maddie smiles at me, with her pearly white teeth.

"Ok, Mister Martin. That will be 15 dollars." Flower man says. I hand him the money and he hands me the flowers so I can give them to Maddie.

"Oh Zacky, I love pink roses, those are my favorite flower. I just love them since I was little. Nobody ever gets me flowers." I then lean in to give Maddie a hug then Maddie leans in and so do I, our lips met for the first time, and first time it didn't feel like a best friend kiss. I felt the love between us. It felt good kissing Maddie, it felt warm, and it also felt magical when I kiss my Sweet Thang, a real kiss for the first time.

Maddie breaks apart, grabs my hand, and says.

"Zack, we shouldn't have done that, I have a boyfriend." Maddie says I finally get to kiss Maddie for real and she brings up her stupid boyfriend Edward again.

"Maddie so, Edward is a jerk do you. I love you, I know you love me too; I can see it in your eyes." I say to Maddie taking her hand tighter.

"Zack, I don't love you. Yes, you're an awesome best friend and any girl would be lucky to have you be their boyfriend. Go find her. I love Edward." Maddie says

"Maddie I find her, and she is the most beautiful blond woman in the world. I have loved her for the past 3 years now. I do want to give up on her; because she will always be my sweet thang." Maddie then hugs me tight in her arms.

Edward's PVO

I was driving, I was going to go visit Maddie at work and say hi and buy a candy bar. I wasn't expecting her being outside the hotel where she works with her stupid best friend and my basketball teammate Zack Martin. I know Zack loves Maddie. It sucks I can't date Maddie only with her parents around, because they don't trust me. I said I was sorry to Maddie for getting drunk. I made a mistake. I love Maddie; she is great girl really sexy. I am angry because I just saw my girlfriend kissing Zack Martin on the Lips outside of the Tipton. I just saw them go inside the Tipton. I am furious at Zack for kissing my girl. I am going to get my revenge. I park my car and get out; I am going to confront Zack about his kiss with Maddie, to yell at him.

I enter the Tipton, I see the other girl not my girlfriend at the Candy counter. I see the Elevator is going up to the 23 floor. That is probably Zack and Maddie. That ass is taking Maddie to his room to make out. I am going to go kick and beat the shirt out of Zack's ass. I tired of this shit with my girlfriend. I need to teach this freshman not to mess with another man's girl. I then run up the stairs to the 23 floor, I hear one of the door shut. I think Zack's room number is 2330, I learned it after using my captain powers to read Zack's address and phone number.

I walk up to suite 2330. And I slam my fist on the door and then I start yelling.

"Zack Martin, I know you're in there with my girlfriend Maddie Fitzpatrick, Zack come out you chicken, you are wuss.

Zack's PVO

What the hell does Edward want? He probably saw me holding hands and all touchy feely with Maddie, and our kiss outside the Tipton. That great awesome kiss, that Maddie is already regretting kissing me downstairs, Maddie is just scared of having these feeling for me. I then decide to open the door. I see Edward standing in my doorway with a fist out in front of me. I then see him push back and punch me right in the nose.

Fuck that hurt. I am now covered in Blood around me and on my face.

Maddie's PVO  
I see Zack fall on the floor after being punched by my current boyfriend Edward. Edward probably saw me kissing Zack outside, so he can up here to kick his ass to teach him a lesson for punching another man's girl. I know I feel bad for kissing Zack when I am dating Edward. I will admit, I did like Zack's kiss, it felt nice and perfect for once to kiss a guy, and that guy was Zack. I see Zack nose is now bleeding I know it must her. I run over, pull Zack into my arms, and look my boyfriend in the eye and say

"Edward, Why did you do that to Zack? Edward stop being jealous of Zack for once, I just wanted to hang out with my best friend Zack today; I didn't want my boyfriend to punch him because of it. You need to grow up Edward, and stop being so jealous, also leave me alone for a while ok. If my parents find out, I won't be able to date you anymore."

I then see Edward give me kiss on the cheek before leaving and saying to Zack before he leaves. "I will get you back at practice Martin on Monday, be afraid you just open up the bull Zack!" After Edward I leave, I help Zack up off the floor and bring him over to the couch; I also grab a paper towel to cover his nose from the blood.

Poor Zack didn't even do anything. My stupid boyfriend has to be jealous whenever I am with my best friend Zack. I don't think Edward likes any of my friends except for London probably because she is rich like he is. Edward is mostly mean to Zack. I will admit Edward does get Zack angry, and I know Zack can't control his anger when it comes to me or if anybody starts something with him.

"Zack, how about for Edward punching you, I make dinner for us tonight?" I say to Zack who has his head in my lap on a couch pillow in my lap. I run my finger though his hair, as I ice his nose from the fight. I stop the blood finally from Zack's nose. Zack is going to be ok, no damage to his nose, he told me it just hurts. I feel bad for what Edward did.

After Zack and I lay on the couch and watch TV together until I decide to go make dinner for us. I decide to make Zack's favorite food, for him and it also my favorite food to cook: French toast. After making the French toast, Zack and I eat.

Zack's PVO

Man, I love my Sweet Thang's French toast. It is awesome. One of my favorite foods is French toast because of Maddie. I just love her cooking; Maddie says she is bad cook. I think Maddie is great cook, not as good as Cody but, Maddie just thinks she is bad, because she always comparing herself to Cody or London. Maddie should just have confidence in her house.

It is now 10:00pm

Maddie has to leave in 30 minutes; I had a great day with my Sweet Thang, except for the whole incident with me being punched by Edward in my own home. I will get him back for that. I know I have to do it so the Coach doesn't see me.

"Maddie, the roads look pretty bad right now. I don't think you should drive home tonight. Please stay the night with me, so I know you're safe."

"Ok Zack, I will stay, just let me call my parent so that they know, and I don't get into trouble." Maddie says.

Fifteen minutes later

Maddie's PVO

"Bye Mom, Thanks for letting me stay over. I will be sure to tell that to Zack, Dad." I say into my cell phone. That was weird conversation with my parents. My parents really loved Zack in that conversation, especially my Dad.

"Zack, my dad said Keep up the good work." I say to Zack wondering what that means

"Zack, What did my dad mean by that?" I ask him.

"Maddie, your dad called me on Wednesday to talk about the whole incident with Edward to see if you were telling the truth about it. He also thanked me for saving and protecting for you last Friday Night." Zack says to me.

"Zack, did you tell my Dad you care about me?" I say to Zack.

"Yes, I did, I also told him that I love you and would do anything for you to keep you safe." Zack says to me.

"Zack, What else did he say?" I say to Zack wondering what my father said to Zack.

"Your dad said he knows Maddie will be safe as long as she has me to protect her and keep her safe." Zack says to me with a smile. I decide it is bedtime. I am tired with such a long day.

"Zack, you can sleep in the bed tonight with me if you want." I say to my Zack.

Zack's PVO

Maddie just asked me to sleep in my bed with her, probably because she had so much fun the last time we laid together in my bed last Friday night. I know I am ready for bed, after such a great day with my sweet thang. I made a lot of good strides today to get my best friend to become my girlfriend. It is ok I just had One Fine Day with my Sweet Thang.

Note: Review and Tell me what you think, I am finally done with Chapter 9. Sorry it took forever to finish. I stopped working on it for a few weeks. Hopefully it was well worth the wait.


	10. Meet the Parents

**Playing to Win  
Chapter 10: Meet the Parents**

Zack's PVO

Its suck that it's Monday, I am on my way to practice. I had such an awesome weekend with my Sweet Thang, Maddie. I had spent almost the whole weekend with Maddie for the second straight weekend too. Maddie is hanging out with me because she wanted to spend time with her best friend, me. I also kissed Maddie on the lips it was our longest kiss to date, there was so much passion with the kiss, and I know I liked it, I just hope Maddie did.

Maddie's lips were so soft and warm, and her lips tasted just like strawberries and vanilla, I liked the taste of her lips very much. I have to admit the kiss felt so perfect and natural between us. Why can't she see she likes me, I know she does because she kissed me back when I kissed her on Saturday.

I entered the locker room and change into my practice gear. I see James and go over to talk to him about my weekend with him. I think of James like a big brother and mentor because he has taken me under his wing this year to show me the ropes of the team, and he also teaching me how to be a good teammate and leader. I know he deserves the captain job, I know for me James is the true leader, heart, and soul of the basketball team, and not Edward, if Edward was the heart of team, I think this team would have heart attack and die. I think it James that really keeps the whole team together.

"Hey Zack, How was your weekend with Maddie?" James Says

"It was good James, how was your romantic weekend with Heather, snowboarding in Vermont?" I ask

"It was great, my parents love Heather and her family, maybe sometime you and Maddie can come up with us, and we have a house next to one of the ski and snowboard lodges."

"I will love to go snowboard sometime, but I don't know about Maddie coming, she is still very much in love with Edward." I say to my friend.

"Zack, what happen this weekend that made your confidence go down?" James asked me

"I kissed Maddie." I answer

"Zack, that's not a bad thing that is a great thing?" James says to me.

"It is great thing, but what happen after the kiss wasn't?" I reply to Edward

"What happen after the kiss?" James asked.

"Maddie started to regret the kiss, and started to say that she loves Edward. Then Edward showed up at my house and punches me in my face." I say to James

"Zack, that does suck, just don't punch Edward back, so you don't get suspend by Coach Little, because from what I heard from Coach is that he is sick of you and Edward fighting in the locker-room, so don't fight with him." James says to me, as we are shooing around.

I see Maddie and Edward walk into the gym, I dribble over to them to pretend to shoot the ball by them to listen in and spy on there conversation.  
"Edward, Have fun at practice?" I hear Maddie say to Edward. I see her kiss his cheek, then Edward kisses her on her lips passionately. I hope that that is almost over between them. I get disgust that my enemy is still dating the love of my life.

"Zack calm down." James says to me, to calm me down from getting angry.

"Thanks Bro." I say to James, I then go back to listen to Maddie and Edward's conversation.

"Maddie, so I will talk to you later?" Edward says

"Yeah, Oh Edward, my parents were wondering if you wanted to come over and hangout and have dinner so they can meet you and talk about what happen two weeks ago." Maddie says

"Maddie, I…I…I…I can't I have previous engagement I have to go to with my parents tonight, Sorry." I hear Edward say nervously, what is up with him, he must have secret with her. He is he cheating on Maddie. I don't want to excuse him of cheating to Maddie until I have proof. However, I am going get the proof I need to make him trouble, so Maddie can dump his ass.

"But Edward, I really wanted you to come over tonight so my parents aren't mad at you anymore and start to like you so we can go on dates again, Do you even love me." Maddie says to Edward.

"I sorry, I really am, I really want to come, but I can't, and yes I love you Maddie." Edward says giving her another kiss and hug, and gives me the death stare. I just shoot one back at him.

"Ok, I love you too." Maddie says, as Edward walks off to the locker room to change into his practice gear.

I then walk over to Maddie who waved to me and walks into the hall. I walk into the hall to talk to her about something. I have an idea, about tonight; I need to talk her about my plan for tonight.

"Hey Maddie, wait up" I say as I hugging her.

"Hey Zack, What's up?" Maddie says hugging me back.

"Maddie, I wanted to talk you before you go to work?" I say to Maddie

"Ok Zack Shoot." Maddie says

"I wanted to know if you wanted to hangout tonight in my suite with me; My Mom and Cody were invited to Barbara's House for dinner." I say to Maddie, I was invited, but I don't want to go, because it's going to be so boring.

"Zack, were you invited?" Maddie says

"Yeah, But I am not going it is going to be boring and I much rather spend time with you." I say to Maddie

"Zack, I would love to hangout, but I have to be home for dinner tonight, because I am helping my mom tonight cook dinner."

"Maddie, I heard you invite Edward over for dinner with your parents to meet him and talk with him about the incident and ask him questions about it." I say to Maddie

"You were eavesdropping Zacky." Maddie says.

I can't lie to Maddie, I love her, "Yeah, I was eavesdropping, also I heard you guys talking while James and I were shooting around and playing horse for warm-ups". I say to Maddie.

"Zack, it's ok if you were listening, that is fine with me." Maddie says giving me a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Maddie, I was wondering maybe, if I could come over tonight to have dinner with your family. I really want to get know and meet your family." I say to Maddie with a smile hoping she says yes.

"Zack, you met my mom and dad at my sweet sixteen party." Maddie says

"No, I didn't they were fighting the whole time, I was at your party." I say to Maddie, who giggles cutely at me.

"Zack, you also met my parents on the phone." Maddie say

"No Maddie, I met and talked with to your dad on the phone, I didn't talk to your mom, and also meeting people in person is better." I say to Maddie.

"You really want to come and have dinner?" Maddie says

"Really Maddie I do, I want to come hangout and have dinner with your family and you, also get to know your mom and dad, also maybe I could challenge your brother in video games or something." I say to Maddie.

"Ok Zack, I would love for you to meet my family. I bet my parents would love for you to come over and have dinner with us. I will bring you home with me after my shift at the Tipton. I will call my mom and see if you can come. Zack also call me if you need a ride after practice." Maddie says.

"Maddie, I can't wait, I am excited. Bye Maddie, I have to go to practice before I am late." I say hugging Maddie and giving her a kiss on her forehead. I wanted to kiss her lips again, but I don't want her to get angry with me again, and then she won't let me come tonight to meet her parents. I whisper in her ear "See you later"

"Bye Zack, be good in practice for me, no fighting with Edward anymore ok, do it for me." Maddie says walking to the student parking lot.

I reenter the gym and see James still shooting around with Michael Brown, and Eugene Evans. I also see Edward on the other side of the gym shooing in the other hoop. I see Coach Little come in the gym and call us in. We are probably going over drills and plays for Tomorrow's game in practice tonight, probably we are doing our scrimmage game type.

After Practice: 4:45

I am happy practice is over. I was in fire running all the plays. I was impressive in practice today, I was making 3 point points like my life depend if, I was on fire, hopefully I can carry some of this momentum into the next game tomorrow. I know Cody has cheerleading practice today until 4:50 so I will probably ask James to give Cody and me a ride home. James said it was fine if he gave us a ride home. I enter the locker-room to go get my stuff and change, I will take a shower when I get home, so that I can change and look nice for dinner. I have to think if the nice shirt that Maddie likes is clean. I see Edward come over to me, and then I see James call him over to talk to him about something. Thank god, I am trying to keep my promise to Maddie of not fighting with him today, I got remember to thank James later for talking to him, he is such a great friend to Maddie and Me. I change quickly and leave to go enter Coach Little's office because Coach wanted to talk to him about something.

"Hey Coach, What's up?" I say to Coach Little who is sitting at his desk in his office.

"Hey Zack, I just called you in here to say, I am really impressed with your game over the past month since I put you on the training program to improve you. Keep up the good work, your also showing how teammate should be. Zack just keep up what you been doing on the court and your minutes will expand so much, you will have the starting job in no time." Coach says  
"Thanks Coach, just trying to show you I can do it and be a great teammate, and I also love the game basketball, also I just following the rules you gave me." I say to Coach Little.

"You're doing a hell of job, keep it up. You can leave." Coach says to me.

"Bye Coach, See you tomorrow." I say to him as I leave.

"Bye Zack." Coach says to me as I shut his office door.

I see Edward isn't in the locker-room anymore, so I go to my locker and clean the stuff, I have to take home. I just have Math homework tonight, so I will probably bring it with me to Maddie's house, maybe she can help me with it. I know she likes helping me with my homework.

I see James is still in the locker-room. I then leave to the student parking lot.

I see Edward waiting on the student parking lot steps waiting for something. I have to walk past him to go wait for James and Cody by James's Truck, so he can bring Cody and Me home to the Tipton.

"Hey Zack." Edward says as I walk by him

"What you do you want Edward?" I say to my moral enemy with angry face.

"Is that the way you should be talking to your best friend and love of your life's boyfriend?" Edward says looking down at me.

"Don't you dare bring Maddie into this, She is a sweet innocent girl, who just doesn't know the real you, but I'm going to show her the real you one of these days."  
"You know she really did want you to go and have dinner with her and her family tonight." I say to Edward

"How do know about the dinner invitation for tonight." Edward says

"Maddie told me during lunch that she was going to ask you over for tonight with her family. If you didn't stop going to lunch she would have talked to you about it." I say to Edward lying.

"Ok Zack whatever, I have plans tonight to have dinner with my parents and couple of their friends, and I know I can't get out of it." Edward says to me getting angry.

"Zack, I need to talk you about what happen last Saturday, about you spending the whole day with my girlfriend. I am pissed at you for doing that." Edwards says to me.

"I don't care if you're mad, I wanted to spend a day with my best friend, and it was my idea to hangout." I say to Edward, lying to him that it was my idea; it really was Maddie's idea. I did it so it won't have ripple effect on Maddie. I love her I don't want her to get hurt by this rich idiot.

"Zack, I hate you, and you can't spend a day with Maddie, because Maddie is my girlfriend so stop spending time with her Zack. You just can't spend a whole day with another man's girlfriend." Edward says to me,

"What you're going to do about it?" I say to Edward

"I am going to beat the living shit out of you." Edward says yelling back at me.

"You want punch me, then punch me, try me I am not afraid you." I say to Edward. I then see James and Cody walk out of the door to the student parking lot.

"I want punch to you and I know you want to punch me back, why don't you put your fist where your mouth is Zack and punch me." Edward says trying to get me angry to punch him

"I don't want to punch you or fight you." I say as I start to walk off with Cody and James to go to James's truck.

"What are you Zack, Chicken?" Edward yells at me, while I get into the truck.

"Edward, just leave Zack alone." James says to Edward defending me while James gets into his truck

"James just stay out it, this is only between me and the freshmen." Edward says yelling at James as James shut's his car door.

When James drives by Edward, I say, "Hey Edward, I would fight you, but I listen to Maddie when she tells me something, unlike you, by the way bye fuck head". I say flipping Edward off with my middle finger. Then we drive off leaving Edward waiting for something or someone; I wonder whom he is waiting for. It is another girl, is he cheating on Maddie, I sure hope so. I wouldn't be surprised if he is cheating, Maddie said he really has been secretive lately.

"Hey Zack, you really don't want to come tonight with Mom and Me to Barbara's house for dinner." Cody says to me.

"I don't want to; also I have plans tonight anyway." I say to James and my twin brother.

"What plans do you have tonight?" Cody says

"Maddie invited me over to her house tonight to have dinner with her parents." I say to Cody and James

"Zack, really Maddie invited you over to her house for the evening." James says to me

"Yeah, she invited me after she asked Edward and he said to he was busy. I can tell he was lying and he wasn't busy. But I am happy I get to meet Maddie's family and get on her parents good side." I say to my boys

"Zack, I think this should swing in your favor. Zack just relax and be a gentleman to Maddie as you always are. Just treat Maddie like you always do, but don't call her Sweet Thang in front her parents." James says giving me some tips to score points with Maddie's parents.

"Why can't I call her Sweet Thang in front them?" I say to my brother and James as we drive to the Tipton.

"Zack, Do you really think Maddie would want you to flirt with her in front of her parents, Zack behave yourself also, no fighting with her father or brother if they say something stupid." James and say to me.

"Yeah Zack, I think you should listen to James, by acting like Maddie's prince in front of her parents it will show that you love and care about her. Zack act like you always act in front of Maddie, because someday she is going to see thought Edward's lies and cheating and realize she loves you and wants to be your girl, and if you already won her parents over, they will love you from day one and accept yours and Maddie's relationship." Cody says as we pull into the Driveway of the Tipton. Cody and I get out, grab our bags from the back, and say goodbye James.

I walk in the front door, and I see Maddie is still working at the Candy counter. I wave to her; she waves back and calls me over to her.

"Zack come here, I have to talk you." Maddie says

"What do you want to talk about Sweet Thang?" I say to Maddie, who then giggles, and hugs me, even thought I just saw her about two hrs ago before practice. God I love our new Touchy feely relationship we have going, I hope it is like this when we get together, but better.

"I want to talk you about the dinner tonight with my parents." Maddie says still in my muscular arms.

"What did your mom say about me coming over?" I say to Maddie

"Zack, my mom said it was fine, she actually said she was excited to finally meet the famous Zack Martin that I talk her about all the time. She is happy your coming instead Edward tonight." Maddie says

"Score one Zack, Yah." I say pointing both my fingers to sky. Maddie then hits my arm playfully

"Shut up Zack and stop that, I will come upstairs after my shift to get you, so that you can come home with me, when I leave." Maddie says to me.

"Maddie that is fine, I will be ready. I have to go upstairs and take a shower and change into something nice." I say to Maddie.

"Ok Zack." Maddie says

"Maddie by the way, what are you and your mom making for dinner tonight for me and your family?" I say to Maddie.

"Zack I hope you're hungry for Italian, My Mom, and me decide to we are going make Lasagna tonight." Maddie says

"Maddie, Lasagna sounds nice and tasty can't wait for it." I say to Maddie.

"Are you really excited Zack for dinner tonight?" Maddie says to me.

"Yeah Maddie, I asked you to come for dinner, I want meet your family. Anything I need to know before tonight." I say to Maddie.

"Zack, one thing: do not call me Sweet Thang tonight in front of my dad." Maddie says.

"Done, by the way why not?" I say to Maddie.

"Zack, really, my father doesn't want some guy flirting on his baby girl in front of him. Ok, Just for tonight ok, do it for me." Maddie says to me

"Ok Sweet Thang for you. Anything else you want to tell me before I have to go upstairs and get ready for dinner with your parents?" I say to Maddie  
"Yeah Zack, just act how you usually act tonight, Just act how you act toward me and you will be fine" Maddie says

"Ok Maddie, I will see you in a little while." I say to Maddie

"Ok Zack." Maddie says to me as I hug her, I then walk off and go into the elevator to go get ready for my dinner with the Fitzpatrick's tonight.

Maddie's P.V.O

This should be an interesting night for me, this night could go two ways, either Zack is on good behavior, and my parents love him and take a liking to him. On the other hand, if Zack messes up and starts hitting on me while he is there and then my dad starts to yell at him for hitting me and not being a gentleman instead, he would be acting like some teenage dirtbag in front of them.

However, Zack did promise me already he wouldn't try any moves on me while he was at my house tonight. I do believe him because so far he has never lied to me, that is one of the qualities I love about my Zack, because he would never lie to the woman he truly loves, that is me, at least in his eyes that is.

At least the evening should be better than if Edward decide to come with me instead, my parents would have yelled at him all night, and my father would interrogate him with so many questions until it would kill him.

With Zack, it should be relaxing having my guy best friend over to meet my family. I will admit, that tonight, I have a little hope that this goes while for Zack, because then he would be liked by my parents, and he would be the first guy to gain their trust and happiness with me.

None of my ex-boyfriends have ever gained my parents happiness, I just have hope that Zack can be the first to gain their trust and happiness even though we are not together, I still love him like a brother and best friend.

If it all goes while Zack and I would be free to date if one day I decide to accept his proposals of asking me out, then Zack would already be ahead of where all the other guys were before him, and further them from the start.

I actually can't wait; I just hope my stupid little brother Liam (or what I call him Booger) doesn't embarrass me tonight in front of Zack. What I am saying, did I really just say I don't want to get embarrassed in front of Zack, do I like Zack, I am so confused lately on how I feel. I am with Edward but Zack is always there for me like such a great friend and also being with him and hanging out is just so perfect. In addition, Zack is just so loveable and cute sometimes, I can't help it. Did I just call Zack cute? I think I might be losing it.

I also hope my mom doesn't embarrass me by taking out my baby book and showing Zack, all of the pictures of me when I was baby. I would feel so embarrassed and humiliated , I will admit I was pretty cute as a baby, I bet Zack will think I am adorable, because that is just my Zack for me, always thinking how perfect and beautiful I am.

I also know whatever embarrassing stuff happens tonight; I know that it is coming I can just feel something embarrassing is going to happen tonight. I know Zack won't tell anyone. He would only keep it between him and me. Edward on the other hand would tell the whole school if I did something embarrassing, he would laugh at me for it.

I like calling Zack, Zacky because I am the only one who is allowed to call him that, Zack really doesn't like it when other people call him that, not even his own mother. I know Zack loves me to death, I feel so bad when I have to turn him down, I have feeling I won't be able to turn him down one day because he is so perfect and cute.

I am also starting to get really spacious of Edward, and him not coming to lunch anymore, I think it is better anyway that he doesn't go to lunch because then I don't have to worry about him getting mad when I sit with my friends and Zack at our table. Zack's friends are so funny too; they really have embraced into their circle this year, especially Zack's best friend and longtime friend Bob Smith. I love Bob he is so funny and he has the funniest jokes ever.

I will admit I liked the kiss Zack gave me. It made me see and feel something for the first time in my life that I haven't seen or felt before. It made me see the real Zack behind the age difference, the loving, the romantic, the gentle, the hot, sexy, guy that was hidden behind the age difference I put in front of him all theses year. In addition, his lips were so warm, gentle, and oh so kissable, also he tasted like hot cocoa and chocolate because he just ate before he kissed me. Good my shift is over, now I can go upstairs and get Zack; it is time to bring him home for dinner. I am with Edward, but I might be falling for Zack, god this so confusing, so much fucking drama lately, I can't stand it anymore.

Zack's PVO

Maddie's should be up at any minute, I will just let her pick the shirt for the evening, I can't decide, it is her family; she will know which one for shirts is better for her family. I really want to make a good impression tonight, I feel excited tonight to finally meet the love of my life's parents for the first time. I want to show her parents that I am mature enough and good enough to be with their baby girl, Maddie. So that if Maddie and I date someday they would have already know and come to except it and it would make it easier for Maddie and me's relationship to develop and become deeper. Because one day these people I meet tonight might be my in-laws someday in the future, if I marry Maddie. I hope I marry Maddie. My dream is to marry Maddie.

I know Maddie is probably scared tonight that her parents are going say or do sometime embarrassing for her in front of me tonight. Maddie should know already that whatever comes up, I am still going to love her no matter what. In addition, I am not going to spread any embarrassing secrets that might come out of tonight to anybody, and I will only keep between my Sweet Thang and me. Tonight should be fun, I hope. I just hope this wasn't too early for me to meet her parents; I don't want to destroy any chance I had with Maddie, all because of my big mistake of meeting her parents too early, before I even started dating Maddie.

Knock!  
Knock!  
Knock!

I open the door and hugged Maddie and let her in, I had just a T-Shirt on. I brought Maddie into my room for her to pick out the shirt. Maddie picks my light blue button down shirt, Maddie said she pick it because it matches my eyes and my jeans that I am wearing.

"Zack time to go, I have to be home by 6:00 to start making dinner with my mom." Maddie says to Me.

"Maddie, Do you like helping your mom with dinner?" I say to Maddie.

"Yeah Zack, I love it because it gives me time with my mom, so I can just talk to her one on one. My mom started having me help her with dinner because my parents realize they were so caught up with the money and them always arguing, my mom realized she hasn't been spending any time with me lately.

Therefore, now every Monday, I help my mom make dinner, I also help sometimes help on other nights, if I just want to talk to her and be alone with her. Zack also I am finally getting the mother I wanted my whole life the one that actually likes spending time with me, a mom sort like your mom. I develop a relationship with my mom, like I have with your mom when I used to babysit Cody and you." Maddie says. As I grab my backpack with my math homework in it.

"Zacky, why do you have your backpack?" Maddie say confused.

"I have math homework; I need your help with tonight. So can you help me?" I say to Maddie with a smile.

"Of course Zack, I will help you. Come on we have to leave it is almost 5:45." Maddie says taking my hand. I love holding Maddie's hand; she is probably holding it so I don't get distracted in the hall and make her late to help her mom with dinner.

10 minutes later,

Maddie is parking the car in her apartment building complexes parking lot. I love Maddie's house, I used to come over when she babysit us, and I used to watch red sox games from her window because she lives right next to Fenway Park. I have never met her parents though; they were usually busy or not home. Her Father sounded nice on the phone when he called me last week to talk to me about Edward and the whole incident at the restaurant. I am still holding Maddie's hand because I am scared to meet her parents. I am scared I am going to make a mistake and they're not going to like me. I sure hope they like me. However, that doesn't matter anyway, as long as Maddie's still my friend I am ok, and I still have chance to be her boyfriend one-day. God, I hope that one day is coming soon.

"Zack, why are you holding my hand so tight, are you scared to meet my mom and dad, Zacky." Maddie says to me.

"No I am not scared Sweet Thang, I am just…I am just…Ok I am scared to meet your family." I say to Maddie.

"Zack just act like a gentleman like you are with me and you will be fine, and remember do not take my stupid booger of a brother Liam seriously." Maddie says.

"Ok Sweet Thang, I will be good." I say to Maddie.

"Ok remember no calling me Sweet Thang yet in front of my parents." Maddie says.

Maddie and I then walk up to the Maddie's apartment door, and I am nervous. God why does my stomach have to be in knots right now. Maddie knocks because she doesn't have her key with her, she forgot it this morning.  
"Hello…Oh it just you Fatty and her stupid dork of a friend." Maddie's booger of brother Liam says, I just want to tell him to not to call me a dork or call his sister Fatty, but I restrain myself for Maddie.

"Shut up Booger and Move." Maddie says as Maddie and I enter the doorway into the Fitzpatrick's home.

"Liam, Don't call your sister a fatty, and Liam be nice to Maddie's friend he's our guest...Maddie come in the kitchen with Zack, I want to meet him." Maddie's mom says from the kitchen next to us. Maddie and I enter into the kitchen was a medium size kitchen with old wooden cabinets it was a good size kitchen for an apartment.

"Hi Maddie, how was work and school? …aren't going to introduce me to your friend." Maddie Mom says

"Hi Mom, school, and work were good, Mom I like you to meet one of my best friends Zack Martin, and the little boy I used to babysit and talk about it with you all the time." Maddie says introducing me as I shake Mrs. Fitzpatrick's hand.

"Hi Zack nice to finally meet you, I am , Maddie's mom. Maddie's told me so much about you over the past couple years, I glad to finally meet you and have you over for dinner." says to me…"Zack, I hope you don't mind lasagna Zack."

"I don't mind I love Lasagna." I say to my Maddie's mom with a smile I then looked over Maddie's mom.

She looks a lot like an older version of Maddie, but Maddie has brown eyes and her mother has blue eyes. It was scary how much Maddie and her mother looked alike, I can definitely see the resemblance between her and Maddie. Maddie's mom has blond hair just like Maddie; also, her loving smile is same as Maddie's too. God, I love that smile.

"Maddie go get showered and changed so you can come help me with Dinner, first give Zack a tour of the house tough." I here Maddie's mom says to Maddie

"Ok Mom…Come on Zack, I will give you a tour of my home, and so you can meet everybody." Maddie says to me, as we walk into the dining room next to the kitchen.

"Maddie, it is scary how much you look like your mom?" I say to Maddie

"Zack are you saying that is a bad thing that I look like my mom." Maddie says to me looking at evilly.

"No Maddie, it is not a bad thing, you're mom is so beautiful like you." I say to Maddie, who was now blushing.

"Zack stop that, Come on, let's go meet my dad, he is probably in the living room watching TV or something." Maddie says to me as we walk into the kitchen.

"Hi Daddy" Maddie says to the man, who is looking at his newspaper while watching TV and sitting in his chair, Maddie's dad looked and smiled at his little girl. Maddie's dad looked a lot like Liam with the crooked teeth and stuff, Mister Fitzpatrick also has brown eyes like Maddie does, he also has brown hair too like Liam. He kind of looks likes Maddie too, but Maddie's mom looks like her more by far.

"Hey Madz, how was work?" Maddie's dad says to his daughter.

"Daddy, work was good; I like you to finally meet somebody. Dad this is my best friend Zack Martin, you remember the boy you talked on the phone with last week about Edward and what happen two weeks ago at the restaurant." Maddie says to her father.

"Hi Mister Fitzpatrick, I am Zack, It Is also my pleasure to finally meet the father of this amazing daughter you have here." I say shaking Mister Fitzpatrick hand.

"Nice to meet you Zack, I am happy to finally meet the boy that saved and protected my little girl from that stupid idiot of a boyfriend my daughter is dating." Maddie's Dad says, When Maddie's dad said that I was doing a happy dance in my head, because Maddie's father hates Edward so much, and likes me so far, hope fully I can keep that up.

"I am happy to finally meet you too. I heard some great things from Maddie about you." I say to Maddie's Dad.

"Daddy, Don't bad mouth Edward." Maddie says to her father defending Edward.

"Maddie Bear, what do you even see in that guy anyway, he is a jerk for leaving you at the restaurant in the middle of night after your date?" Maddie's Dad says… then he turns to me and says, "Hey Zack, do you like sports?"

"Yeah Mister Fitzpatrick, I love sports." I say to Maddie's Dad

"Cool, How about later you and I can watch the Celtic game together if you want if you're not busy with my daughter do something." Mister Fitzpatrick says to me, with a smile.  
"Ok , I would love to watch the game with you later, I am big Celtic fan." I say to Maddie's father.

"Sorry dad, but I have to go finish giving Zack a tour of the house ok. You can talk to Zack later." Maddie says showing me to the hall to where the bedrooms are. First I walk by Liam's bedroom, I see him playing Guitar hero or sometime in front of his PS2 or something. I then see Maddie's grandma who is in her room sleeping in her bed.  
" Maddie is that it is that all the people who will be joining us for dinner." I say as we walk down the hall to Maddie's room, in the hall I see pictures of Maddie's family and her other siblings that don't live with them. I see Maddie's school picture for this year on the wall next to her bedroom door. She gave me that same picture; I put the picture in my wallet. I got the picture because I bugged her until she gave me one. I see Maddie's white door, she has words Maddie's Room spelled out on it with rainbow color letters, also has a Keep Out sign on it

I enter Maddie's room for first time since she used her money to paint her room and redecorate it. Maddie's Walls used to be white, now her walls are painted light pink, and purple, her walls are too girly for me, but that is Maddie for you and those are also her two favorite most colors in the world. I walk in and see she has a couch on the other side of her room by her small 24inch TV. I also see the pink roses I bought Maddie on Saturday during the day we spent together in a vase on her table she has in her room. I smile at the memory of Saturday with my Sweet Thang.

"Zack, I have to go take a shower and get changed. So you can either wait here in my room for me or you can go walk around and get settle and talk with my dad or my mom if you want." Maddie says to me.

"I will go talk and watch TV with your dad while I wait for you." I say to Maddie, as she grabs her clothes to go into the bathroom to take a shower and change. I then walk down the hall to the living room to go sit on the couch and watch TV with Mister Fitzpatrick as Maddie's in the shower.

"Hey Zack, where is Maddie?" says .

"She went into the shower to get washed up and change out of her uniform for dinner." I say to Maddie's Dad.

"Ok Zack, what do you think about the Celtics this year?" says Maddie's father to me.

"There doing pretty bad this year, I am just hoping they keep losing now so that we end up with a lottery pick to get either Greg Oden or Kevin Durant." I say to Maddie's Dad.

"I know what you mean, it sucks how bad they are, and they need to get the pick to shed some light on this drought of not winning a championship in so many years." Maddie's Dad says to me.

"I just hope something good comes out of this season." I say to Maddie's dad.

"I sure hope so too, enough Celtic talk, let's talk about Maddie and Edward." Maddie's father says to me.

"Ok, I have question, what you think of Edward Jones." Mister Fitzpatrick says

"I think he is ok, from what Maddie told me he is sweet and nice to her, he just gets jealous when she spends time with her friends instead of him." I say to Maddie's Dad lying, what I really think of him is, Edward Jones is the biggest fucking jerk on the planet, and he is horrible to Maddie, he threatens her, and he has been treating her like shit lately, and he thinks he is better than everybody else is because his father has money and power.

"I know you're lying Zack about Edward?" Maddie's Dad says

"What are you talking about Sir, I am not lying?" I say back to Maddie's Dad.  
" I know you're lying by the way you look at my daughter when she was in the room early with you, because I saw a look in your eyes that showed that you love, and care about my little girl, don't you son, do you love my little girl?" Maddie's Dad says, man he read me like a book, and he was dead on too, god I hope I don't' act like an idiot and mess this up.

"Yeah Mister Fitzpatrick,I do love your daughter, I have loved your daughter since I was 12, and even though she doesn't love me back, I am still going to love her because I want to make sure your baby girl is safe and protected so that no jerks like Edward Jones can hurt her." I say to Maddie's father, finally letting out my feeling and the truth that I love Maddie to her father.

I then see Maddie walk into the living room about 5 minutes later.

"Hey Boys, what are you guys talking about?" Maddie says smiling at me. I am now looking at how beautiful and sexy my Sweet Thang is, after she just got out of the shower and changed into jeans and a sweatshirt on, I think that is my sweatshirt she is wearing anyway that she hasn't given back yet. It is ok tough, she can having it, it looks better on her anyway. I know I must have the same look in my eyes; I had when she was with me early that her dad was talking about. I know it was the same look that her father because this look showed that I love her and care about her. I am in love Maddie shoot me. I am definitely in love with Madeline Fitzpatrick, I don't care who knows it anymore.

"Nothing baby girl, Zack, and I are just talking about the Celtics." Maddie's Dad says to his daughter. Man, I was very wrong; the whole incident with Edward did open up and show Maddie that her parents do actually care about her. I am happy Maddie has the parents she has always wanted all because of stupid Edward, who would have thought he do something right for once.

"Zack, I will be in the kitchen with my mom if you need me, ok?" Maddie say to me.

"Ok Maddie, I will just be in here talking with your dad about sports and stuff." I say as Maddie walked in the hall to go to kitchen.

"Zack, I saw the same look of love on your face and eyes again when she reentered the room from taking a shower." Maddie's dad says to me.

"I just can't help it, , your daughter is so gosh darn beautiful and awesome, I am utterly in love with her, and I can't help it sir." I say to Maddie's dad hoping he doesn't get mad

"Zack, can you tell me why she hasn't fallen for you yet, and why she still is with that stupid rich idiot Edward?" Maddie's father said.

"Maddie is still with Edward sir, because she doesn't love me, and she doesn't love me because…" I say to Maddie father scared, because of how he will react to me being younger then Maddie. I know I have to tell him, and get it out of the way now, he already knows I have a crush on her.

"Because what Zack, you can tell me." Maddie's dad says to me.

"Because I am 3 and half years younger than her sir, I am fourteen sir." I say to .

"Zack really that is it, that is the only reason why she won't go out with you, son." Mister Fitzpatrick says to me surprised.

"Why are you surprised sir?" I say to .

"I am surprised because did Maddie ever tell you the age difference between Maddie's Mom and me?" Maddie's dad says to me with a smile.

"No sir she hasn't told me yet." I say to .

"Zack, the age difference between me and my wife is my wife is older than me by three and a half years, Zack that is the same as Maddie and you." Maddie's father says to me. I can't believe that Maddie never told me that her parent's age difference is the same as our difference, I mean exactly same difference, three and half years, now I understand why Maddie is afraid of being with me because she is afraid if we got together we would fight like her parents do. She should know that I love her and I wouldn't hurt her or fight with her like they do.  
" I can't believe it sir; Maddie is afraid of being with me because she is afraid of us ending up and fighting like you and your wife sir. Mr. Fitzpatrick sir, would you mind, if Maddie and I got together in the future someday even though we have an age difference between Maddie and me." I say to Maddie's dad.

"Sure Zack, I wouldn't mind if you and Maddie got together someday even though you guys have a little age difference between you and my daughter. I could see my baby girl happy with you in the future, you are a polite young gentleman who loves and cares about my daughter very much, and wants what's best for her, like I do. Maybe you even care about her and love her more than me sometime that is a good thing in my book to know my daughter has someone like you to relay on as her best friend and maybe as a future boyfriend or husband someday.

I also know I fight with my wife sometimes, I do it because I am scared that I won't have enough money to provide for my family Zack, so I got stressed out from not having any money and so I get angry at the littlest things sometime and take out on Maddie or our Maddie's mom or Liam. However, I am improving lately because of what happen with Maddie and the whole situation with Edward two weeks ago." Maddie's Dad says to me.

"At least you and your wife aren't fighting as much anymore that is good thing." I say to .

"We settled our differences and talk them over one day last week after Maddie told us about the incident at the restaurant. That one night made us realized that we are still utterly in love with each other even because even after a family of 12 kids and almost 30 years marriage because of the family we made together with each other. We realize also that even thought the fighting and us not having not a lot money, that we still are each other's best friend, lover and most of all each other's mates. I love my wife and my family eve more then I could imagine because of what has happen over the past couple weeks. I would have never thought that I would love my family this much as I do now because of what happen. Thank you Zack, for saving and protecting my baby girl Maddie, and helping me get my family back and saving my marriage in the process." Maddie's dad then stands up and gives me a hug, while whispering thank you in my ear. I just whisper back in his ear "You're welcome, just being there Maddie like I always do". I say with smile.

I would have never thought that me saving Maddie like I usually do, would cause a chain reaction of events that would end up saving the whole Fitzpatrick family and the Fitzpatrick's marriage from divorce. I am good; no, I am just lucky to have such a great friend and woman to love like Maddie. Come on Maddie, Can't she see that we belong together; I saved not just her you but her family also, I made her life better in one night, because of a chain reaction of Events caused by Edward getting drunk. Man life can be amazing at times.

**About an hour later**

**Maddie's P.V.O.**

"Zack, Dad, time for dinner." I say to my dad and Zack who are in the living room together watching the Celtic game together. I am happy to see my daddy and Zack are getting along nicely; it has been smooth so far tonight. I can't believe I just called my dad, Daddy, I will admit ever since the past couple weeks, my parents have finally became parents for once to me, I have a new special relationship with my mom and dad that I like. My dad is showing me how much more proud he is of me and how much he loves me all because of Edward and him getting drunk and leaving me in a restaurant and Zack saving me like he always does.

I can also tell Zack is having fun too because he is acting as if my dad is his friend or something. My dad actually likes Zack, who would have thought that. Zack can be unbelievable at times, tonight must just be one of those times.

I just set the table and pour the milk for everybody in their glass, man that lasagna looked good , when it came out of the oven, My and Mom and me put so much cheese on it, it is going to be good. I love my mom's spaghetti sauce, it is good, my mom recently thought me her secret for it, I made the sauce this time, I hope I did a good job, I also hope Zack likes it. What am I saying of course Zack will like the food I made; he likes everything that I cook for him. He is sweet and he is really being a gentleman this evening in front of my parents. Man I am proud of Zack tonight.

I see Zack and my dad enter room during a commercial of their basketball game. I have to remember to tell Zack, that I have to help him with his math homework after we eat, before we forget from all the fun we are having. I have Zack sit next to me at the kitchen table; Zack pulls out my chair for me and my grandma's, also he pulls out my mom's too, I smile at what Zack just did, I am blushing, my little gentleman always know how to make me smile. God I love Zack, what I I just said, did I really just say that in my head.

Maddie stop it, you don't like Zack, you been turning him down for years, now he is in your house and being a well mattered and acting like a prince and gentleman in front of your family. Zack is acting like the perfect boyfriend and man in front of my parents. I am floored. I got to remember myself to make a mental note of giving Zack a big bear hug later and a kiss on the cheek for how he has been acting tonight. I start to eat my food which is not that bad, I have to say. I just hope Zack likes it. Why I am acting this way, why I am I so nervous about Zack all of a sudden. I don't know maybe because he has won my family over, except for my little brother Liam. However, that's ok Liam's a booger or and a dork. I know the evening is better so far, then if Edward had accepted my dinner invitation in the first place. I am happy Edward couldn't make it, because I am having so much more fun with my Zack and me spending time with my family.

20 minutes later, my Dad and Zack are the only ones eating their dinner.

"Zack, how did the lasagna taste?" I hear my mom say to Zack who just finished eating his lasagna.

"It is good , it is very tasteful, and delicious, best lasagna I have ever had in my life. Man you're a great cook better then my mom." Zack says to my mom with the smile I know and love.

"I didn't make the lasagna Zack, I helped Maddie make it, and Maddie did most of it herself. Thanks for the compliment anyway Zack thought." My mom says to Zack.

"Maddie you did an awesome job, I am so proud of you. Best lasagna by far Sweet Thang" Zack says hugging me and oh, shit Zack has just done it now. He just called me Sweet Thang in front my parents. Zack almost made it through the whole evening. Oh well. This shouldn't go over well with my parents.  
"Sweet Thang? Did you just call my daughter 'Sweet Thang'?" I hear my mom say to Zack and me.

"Sorry Mrs. Fitzpatrick. That is a nickname I made for Maddie when I first moved into the Tipton. I called her it because she worked at the candy counter." Zack says explaining how I got the nickname.

"It is ok Zack, you can call her that. It is fine with me. Is it fine with you Irving?" My mom says to Zack and then my father. Zack is in trouble now; my mom is a lot nicer then my dad.

"That is fine with me Zack, if you call my daughter Sweet Thang. It is nickname that you do share in your relationship." My dad says with a smile to Zack. That was weird. Why did my dad smile at Zack? I am very surprised that my dad is letting Zack call me that in front of them. Oh my god, Zack really did win them over.

"Maddie you clear the table and load the dishes and Liam you can empty." My mom says to my brother and me.  
"But Mom, I have company over." I say to my mom to defend my case.

"Maddie, I don't mind, I will help you with the dishes if you want." Zack says surprising me by wanting to help do chores with me.

"Sure Zack you can help me with the dishes once my brother is done unloading dishwasher." I say to Zack,

"Hey Zack. Do you want to see something of Maddie's?" My mom says leaving the room to go get something. God I hope she doesn't go get my baby book or our family photo album that would be so embarrassing for me in front of Zack.

"Mom, what are you getting?" I yell to my mom who left to go the office to get something of mine to show Zack.

"Nothing Sweetheart, relax. I just wanted to show Zack something." My mommy says to me yelling from her office.

I turn to Zack who is sitting next to meet at our kitchen table and say "Zack, after we do the dishes, I will help you with your math homework ok." Then my mom comes in with a book, oh my god, please don't be my baby pictures, don't be my baby book and our family photo album.

"Ok Sweet Thang, after right now your mom wanted to show me something of yours." Zack says to me, he puts as his arm around me at the table, I have to admit I am more relaxed now that I know my parents like Zack, and doesn't care if he is affection it with me.

My mom then sits back down and puts the book on the table. I can already tell it is my baby book. I just had feeling she was going to go get it. She opened up to the first page and showed Zack my birth certificate and my birth announcement. Then my mom shows Zack a photo of me as a baby.

"Zack, Look how cute Maddie was as a baby?" My mom says. I start blushing.

"Maddie, you looked beautiful even then when you were baby. Oh." Zack says to my mom and me as we look at photos of me as a baby. God this so embarrassing, Zack doesn't look like he is laughing at me.

My mom then shows Zack a picture of me on my first birthday with cute and frosting all over my face. I have to admit I did look cute with frosting my face as a baby. I can see Zack laughing at me. Then one of the most embarrassing picture of my life, my mom shows Zack, I think it is embarrassing, it is picture of My Dad and me lying down and cuddling in my parents bed because I was scared of dark or something, my mom explained the pictures to Zack and Zack is just sitting there listening. He sounds like he was laughing at me. I then hit Zack playfully for laughing.  
"I told you no laughing at me." I say as Zack pulls me closer to him to look at pictures of me growing up, my face is now beat red because I was so embarrassed.

Zack then says "I am not laughing at you Sweet Thang, I just laughing how cute you are in the pictures. Don't' be embarrassed Sweet Thang, you saw my baby book remember. You saw the picture the one with my naked butt and me dancing around naked as a baby." I laugh at Zack as I remember his baby book, I have to admit his was more embarrassing then mine was. Zack then saw the picture of my prom during my freshmen year at high school. Right when I saw that picture memories of that night with Zack, flashed into my mind, I have to admit that will be a night I will never forget because of my best friend Zack and I will also remember my promise of dancing with him at his prom.

"Maddie, that wasn't so bad, was it." My mom says to me.

"No Mom, it wasn't it was actually fun to look back at the memories." I say to my mom.

Zack's PVO

We just finished looking at Maddie's baby book. I have to admit she was so cute as a baby and a little girl. I learned a lot about Maddie tonight that I didn't know before like one her parents are the same age difference that Maddie and I have. In addition, I learned that Maddie is afraid of many things like spiders, she also used to be afraid of the dark, Maddie is afraid of flying too, and she used to have nightmares a lot when she was growing up. Maddie did look super beautiful in the pictures her mom showed me. I am having so much fun; it is so relaxing, hanging with Maddie's family, who would have thought that.

I have to go help Maddie do the dishes and then we are going to her room to work on my math homework. I wanted to help Maddie because then I can show her parents how much of a gentlemen I am and how much I care for their daughter, he dad knows already that I love and care about her. I am definitely winning the war so far for Maddie, and it is now not even close, I am just wait for something to happen so that Maddie can dump Edward and run to me and go into my arms for comfort.

1hr later 9:30

I have to be home in a half- an- hour. I am in Maddie's Living room watching the Celtic's game with Maddie, Maddie's Dad, and Maddie's Mom. I am sitting on the couch with my arm around Maddie and she is laying her head on my shoulder, looking very comfortable in my arms, Maddie's Mom and Dad are watching us, I can see Maddie blush. I pull my arm away quick.

"Zack keep your arm around me, it is ok." Maddie says to me

"Really Madz" I say to Maddie

"Yeah Zack, keep your arm around me, I am cold and I want you to keep me warm. In addition, I love watching the Celtics with your arm around me. I am happy and having fun tonight." Maddie says

"Maddie, I think I have to go now. I have to be home by ten or I am going to get in trouble and get grounded and then I won't be able to hangout with you." I say to Maddie.

"Zack, I wished you didn't have to leave." Maddie says moving closer to me. Then Maddie looks at her mom and dad, who are sitting in her dad's chair with Maddie's mom in her husband's lap. I smile at Maddie and then at her parents. I can't believe I made Maddie's parents fall in love with each other all over again and I save their marriage, just by saving Maddie.

Maddie and I leave at 9:45; Maddie is giving me a ride home back to the Tipton. I give Maddie's dad a handshake before I go. I then get a hug from her Maddie's mother. I must admit I had the best night of my life tonight with Maddie and her parents. Maddie then drops me off at Tipton I give her a hug and I lean in to kiss her on the lips but instead decide to just to kiss her cheek.  
"Bye Sweet Thang, See you tomorrow, also I had a wonderful time tonight with your family tonight, told you it wasn't going to be that bad." I say to Maddie.

"Bye Zacky, I will pick you up tomorrow for a ride to school ok. I also had fun tonight with you, and my family does like you and they had fun tonight too." Maddie says, before I leave to go inside to go to bed. I met Maddie's parents, and they love me think of me as a prince and knight and shining arm for their little princess, I feel like I am on top of the world right now, nothing stop me now.

Tuesday Afternoon-Game 5-2:00 minutes left in the game.

I am on the bench right now, resting for a few minutes before I have to go back into the game. I have been on fire in this game from behind the arc in 3-point range, I have made a totally of 4 three points, and also was perfect from the foul line. I am having such an awesome game. I see Maddie in the stands behind the bench; she is whispers in my ear "Zack, I am so proud of you, you are also doing so great in the game today. Keep it up Zacky." We are wining, 60 to 40; we are blowing out the North Boston Cardinals. I also have led the team in assists for the first time this season. I then go back into the game at the point one more time for the last 30 seconds of the game. I then just dribble up the floor to waste time on the clock, I was the king in this game today. I must have so much momentum and feel like the king of the world, after last night with Maddie and her family. I had so much fun; I also carried all of this confidence into today. 5 seconds left on the clock.

5

4

3

2

1

Final.

We won the game 70-45 as we blow out North Boston. I see Maddie start to walk over to me to give me something. I decide to walk over to her, I start to run over to her to take her into my arms. Maddie and Me almost meet each other, then Edward comes up and takes Maddie into his arms and kisses her passionately and says "I love you Maddie.", I get really sad when I hear her say back "I love you too, Edward Jones." , I get depressed and walk to the locker room. God I thought I almost had her, this really sucks. I went from king of the world 5 minutes ago to the village idiot of the earth. God, what was I thinking she is never going to love me like I love her, she is still too hung up on Edward, and it sucks. I then change quickly after coach's speech to us. I want to get out of their quick before I get into a fight with Edward over Maddie because I am so pissed and angry with Maddie and him. My Sweet Thang is never going to love me, what was I thinking she is totally in love with Edward.

Next Day-After Practice:  
I had a great practice today; I saw a lot of time working for the starting offense today at the point during practice. I haven't fought with Edward since Monday, so I am having a great day so far. I feel better than I did on Tuesday after the game. Right Now, I am waiting outside again for James and Cody; they're going to be out in few minutes. I see Edward come out to the parking lot and come over and talk to me.

"Zack, Maddie will never love you, she is mine, and you will never have your chance with her, so move on Zack. Go date another girl, because the girl you love is dating real man." Edward says to me.

I then can't hold it in anymore; I just want to punch Edward in the fucking face. I am sorry for my language a minute ago; I am just tired of Edward's shit.

"Give Up Zack, I won Maddie, she is not leaving me for you, so give the fuck up." Edward says then I punch Edward in the face, he falls to the ground of the student parking lot across the street from the school. I have been holding my strength back for about 2 months now and I have had it with Edward's shit. Now he has just unleashed the monster within me, that has been holding back for two months and now It is finally released on his ass.

I then yell at Edward "Oh It's Fucking On Edward, Now I am going to take your team, your girl, and your stardom, and you will never forget the day you messed and fucked with Zack Martin. Because Maddie is going to be mine someday, and you're going to fuck it up with her because you're an asshole, cheater, and a rich idiot." I say going to James' truck to get in and leave. I didn't see Cody and James come out but they were waiting in the truck when I got in and we left. Hope fully Edward stops fucking with me now, because he is going to get the horns every time.

Maddie's PVO

London's Suite, Maddie is spending time and talking with London.

I am happy to be spending time with London Today. I haven't really talked to her in awhile and we haven't hung out either except during lunch at school. I also have to talk to her about my new feelings for Zack. I am so confused lately with this situation between Zack, Edward and me.

"London, I have something to tell you." I say to my best friend.

"What Maddie, what d you need say?" London says to me.

"OK London, I have fallen for Zack over the past couple weeks and my feeling for him are on an all-time high for any guy. I think I have more feelings for Zack, than any other guy I have ever gone out with before Zack. " I say to London, finally telling someone of my new feelings for Zack.

"So you love Zack, be with him then. What is the problem Maddie?" London says to me.

"The problem is I still have feeling for Edward and I am still Edward's girlfriend too remember. I think I am stuck in a love triangle between Zack, Edward, and me." I say to London.

"I don't know what to do; I need your help to figure this out before someone gets hurt badly, and I don't mean hurt as in emotionally, I mean as in physical hurt." I say adding to what I said a few seconds ago.

**Note: Chapter 10 is over, what do you guys think? **

**I know it is super long, I promise the next chapter is a lot shorter.  
Read and Review and tell me what you think.**


	11. Zack's chance

**Playing to Win **

**Chapter 11: Zack's Chance **

Previously on Playing to Win

**Maddie's PVO**

"OK London, I have fallen for Zack over the past couple weeks and my feeling for him are on an all-time high for any guy. I think I have more feelings for Zack, than any other guy I have ever gone out with before Zack. " I say to London, finally telling someone of my new feelings for Zack.

"So you love Zack, be with him then. What is the problem Maddie?" London says to me.

"The problem is I still have feeling for Edward and I am still Edward's girlfriend too remember. I think I am stuck in a love Triangle between Zack, Edward, and me." I say to London.  
"I don't know what to do; I need your help to figure this out before someone gets hurt badly, and I don't mean hurt as in emotionally, I mean as in physical hurt." I say adding to what I said a few seconds ago.

**Maddie's PVO**

"Maddie tell me when did you started to fall for Zack?" London says to me. Wondering how my feelings for Zack got started.

"London, It started actually was a couple months ago after the fall musical, I just started to hang out with Zack so much more. I sort of turn him into my new guy best friend. At first, it was going great, spending time with Zack, and really getting to him as a friend and as a person. I think the day I fell for Zack was when, he and I were hanging out, and we went to the movies together at the Boston Multiplex. Zack paid for everything that afternoon the tickets, food, and I offer to help pay for the movies, but Zack said no, and said that I never have to pay as long as I am with him and hanging out together. He also bought us two sodas, and large popcorn for us to share. I knew what he was trying to do, he wanted to grab my hand and hold it, while it was in the popcorn bucket.

I remember all of a sudden, I see Zack put his arm around me to hold me because he said he was cold and need my body heat. I just smiled at him and put my head back on his shoulder to rest my head, and when he smiled back at me, I saw a look in his beautiful ocean blue eyes that was magical, I have never seen in any guy before, I knew he loved me from the look. I didn't know it then but I know now that was the moment when I fell for Zack Martin, and it scared the crap out of me at first.

I was just afraid of the age difference that Zack and me have. So I thought my feeling of love for him needed to be hidden because he was my forbidden fruit, I couldn't taste or try because he was younger than I was. I started to get touchier with him after spending so much time with him. I spent so much time with him so I can keep my Zacky craving in check. That is why I started to hang out with him more, because deep down, I was starting to fall for Zack Martin." I say to London explaining how I fell for Zack.

"Maddie, why did you start dating Edward then if you loved Zack, that doesn't make a lot of sense?" London says to me.

"I started to date Edward, because I was scared that if I didn't get a boyfriend fast, I wouldn't be able to resist Zack's charm anymore, and then I would fall more deeply in love with him, then I already was. I want out with Edward because he and Zack looked alike and they were both on the basketball team. I thought maybe that Edward had Zack's look, maybe he had the same personality as my Zacky. I was wrong, I was dead wrong. Yes, Zack and Edward look alike, but really, there is nothing like between them except for their look. Yeah at first Edward treated me like Zack does; Edward treated me like his princess and his angel from heaven like Zack always does when we are together and hanging out, but after awhile Edward changed, and I don't like it." I say the real reason for dating Edward to London.

"So you fell for Edward because he looked like Zack, and charmed you, like Zack always does to you at candy counter. Maddie, what made your feeling for Zack go into overdrive for him?" London says, do I even dare to tell London about me being Edward, and even with me with Edward, I am still falling more and more deeply in love with Zack every day, and I am still scared of it, because of what might happen if Zack and I finally get together.

"London over the past couple weeks since about the day before thanksgiving, I am falling more deeply for Zack, and falling out of love with Edward is because Edward started threatening me about he was going to beat me and hit me, if I didn't tell Zack to stop calling me Sweet Thang. Because Edward has hates when Zack calls me Sweet Thang, he has ever since the he and I got together. I was afraid to tell Zack to stop calling me, Sweet Thang, because I like it, it made feel happy and to know that even though I am dating Edward, Zack still hadn't moved on yet, and he still hadn't given up all hope of him and me someday.

I remember crying when I told Zack to stop calling me Sweet Thang; he said ok, he would stop because I wanted him to. Then I could take it anymore, I confessed to Zack about the treats Edward said to me about hitting me and beating Zack up, if he didn't stop calling me, Sweet Thang. Zack said he would stop so he wouldn't hurt me. Then Zack entered comfort mode and took me into his arms to hold me and to make me stop crying. I loved being in Zack's arms London, his arms are always so warm and soft, I love it, I feel safe and protected when I am in Zack's big beefy arms. I then told Zack, he could call me, Sweet Thang, except he can only call me it when Edward is not around. Ever since that moment with Zack, I just was falling deeper and deeper in love with Zack, and I am scared of breaking up with Edward for Zack." I say to London.

`"Why are you scared of dumping Edward for Zack? Did it go bad with your parents a couple nights ago?" London says to me.

"London it went great with my parents, when Zack came over, my parents loved him and had an awesome time with him being there. I couldn't believe London, my parents actually like one of the guys I brought home to meet them, and it was Zack. I finally felt that night, that maybe I can finally be happy and be with Zack, because my parents would accept our relationship together. I am afraid of dumping Edward for Zack, because then Edward would angry and pissed off, and go beat the crap out of Zack, for stealing me away from him. I don't want Zack to get hurt because of me, or my feelings for him. I want to breakup with Edward, and know that Zack is going to be safe and not be harm. I don't want my future boyfriend to die, before we even get together." I say to London.

"Yeah, that would suck if Zack died before you had a chance to finally kiss him and be with him." London says.

"London, I already kissed Zack, so I don't have worry that I won't be able to kiss him once. We already had our first real kiss." I say to London.  
"What you and Zack kissed, when, where, and how did it feel?" London says bombarding me with questions about my kiss with Zack.

"London, we kissed each other, last Saturday when we hung out together, and we spent a romantic and relaxing day ice skating and we also had a winter picnic together. It was good day overall until Edward showed up and punched Zack in the nose and he started bleeding, and said he was kick has ass if he ever kisses me again." I say to London.

"I don't care about Zack getting punched in the nose by Edward; I just want to know how Zack's kiss felt for you?" London says not caring about Zack being punched.

"London Tipton, Zack is one of your best friends, and you don't care if he get hurt and beaten up by my stupid boyfriend. You only care about the kiss I shared with Zack." I say defending Zack.

"Ok, I do care about Zack, and he is my friend. I don't care because he is all right; he is not dead because of it. Maddie, how did the kiss feel?" London says.

"London, the kiss felt great. It was perfect and felt unbelievable like life changing for me. His lips are so soft, warm, and so dam kissable. I love the kiss London; it was my best kiss by far. I also loved when he put his tongue in my mouth and we started to tongue wrestle in my mouth. I love when our tongue touched each other tongue. I also loved how he ran his soft fingers thought my blond hair as he kissed me." I say to London describing my wonderful kiss with Zack.

"Is Zack a good kisser Maddie? Is Zack as good as a kisser as every girl says he is?" London asks.

"Every girl?" I ask in a squeaky voice, trying to look nonchalant but failing miserably.

Finally catching on to her error, London covers up by saying, "Oh I'm sure he hasn't kissed everyone! I mean have you seen that Agnes girl?"

I laugh at this, remembering how that poor girl followed Zack around everywhere. Man was he happy when she said she liked Cody better than him!

To try to get back on topic, I struggle to think of words that adequately describe the kiss. "When Zack kissed me…" I begin. "I felt like all of my troubles just melted away. For those couple of seconds there were no money problems, NO Edward, and no nothing, it like it was just my Zack and me as if if we were the only two people on our own planet for just us, the kiss felt incredible London!

Yes London, Zack is an awesome kisser; his kiss blew every other kiss I have ever had out of the water, even Trevor's kiss. Zack gave me the best kiss of my life. However, I was afraid after because it was Zack, and he was supposed to be forbidden, and he wasn't suppose to kissing me like that. However, he did kiss me and I love it to death, I want more of Zack's kisses, there so addictive. I just need a better reason to dump Edward, instead of just dumping him for Zack. I kind of hope Edward would cheat on me, I know I would be hurt if Edward cheated on me, but that would be because another guy just cheated on me again, like all the rest of guys I have gone out with. I am also be afraid that Zack would do the same thing and cheat on me, and It is pattern almost every guy cheated on me or dumped me because I wouldn't go all the way with them. Because London, if I get together with Zack, I will be afraid all the time he is going to cheat on me, and London I don't feel like losing my best friend and my Zacky that I have grown close with over the past couple months." I say to London.

"Maddie, Do you really think Zack would cheat you? He has loved you since he first moved in when he was 12, and Maddie you're the only girl, he has loved for a long pretty of time besides his Mom." London says making point. I know Zack wouldn't cheat on me like the rest of those stupid idiots, I have gone out with before Edward and Zack; he has loved me for too long to do that. I have to go down to the candy counter in a few minutes to work anyway.

"No London, I know Zack won't cheat me, but I really don't want to break up with Edward for Zack, for Zack's safety of course. So he doesn't get beaten and very badly hurt by Edward. London Bye, I have to go to work, I will talk to you later." I say to London before leaving to go downstairs to go back to work. Zack should be home soon so I can talk with him and see how practice and his day went at school.

5 minutes later

At the Candy Counter in the lobby.

Ring!

Ring! Ring!

I hear my cell phone go off, while I am working at the candy counter. I wonder who it is; I hope it is Zack, asking me for a ride again. I love picking him up from practice, because then after I pick him up; he opens my door for me, and gives me a hug and kiss on the cheek or forehead. I love Zack's kisses. I check my phone to see who it is, Oh It Edward.

"Hello" I say into my phone.

"Hi Maddie, Did Zack talk to you yet?" I hear Edward say into the line.

"No Baby, I haven't talk to Zack all afternoon." I say to Edward, calling him baby, I am still his girlfriend. I still have some feelings for the guy.

"Good, he hasn't seen you or called you yet. Good thing to hear." Edward says.

"Why, what happen to Zack, Edward, did you something happen between Zack and you." I say into phone concern about Zack mostly.

"Yeah after practice, Zack and I got into a fight again." Edward says and I roll my eyes wondering what else is new. They always get into a fight with each other.

"What else is new Edward, you guys fight all the time." I say to Edward.

"Zack, he punched me in the nose and ran off with James and Cody." I hear Edward say into the phone on the other end. Good for Zack for finally punching Edward, also stupid Zack, he probably made it worse for me to leave Edward for him.

"Are you ok baby? Tell me what happen?" I say into the line to my boyfriend.

"Yeah I am fine Maddie, my nose just hurts, and that's all I will be fine. It wasn't just a fight between Zack and me this time. Zack had his buddies with him this time." Edward says to me.

"What buddies Edward?" I say to Edward, I know all Zack's friends.

"You know his buddies, Derek Jackson, James, Cody, and also who was there was the red haired kid Bob Smith." Edward says.

"What happened between them and you?" I say to Edward trying to get the story out of him

"Zack and his buddies teamed up and beat the crap out of me, and then they all left together in James's truck after I was on the ground bleeding and in sheer pain". Edward says, I don't know either to believe him or not. Edward does sound a little hurt, I feel bad for him because he is still my boyfriend and I care about him, I still have feelings for him.

"How did the fight start Edward what brought them to beat the crap out of you?" I say to Edward probably his fault.

"Zack, showed up after practice with all of his buddies in the parking lot across the street from the school. Zack came up to me with his friends and said, "Edward, Break up with Maddie, or me and my buddies are going to kick your ass for being a jackass to Maddie". Then I said to them. "I know I am jackass to Maddie, but I love her and I want to make it work with her, and plus Maddie Fitzpatrick is the best girlfriend I have ever had. Zack, I am sorry, I am going to be Maddie's best boyfriend ever now, and I really want to treat Maddie good now." Then Zack said to me.

"Not going to happen, I said dump Maddie, or get your ass handed to you by me and friends, I am tired of your shit Edward, if I can't have Maddie nobody can." Maddie, Zack look the most furious I have ever seen him. And if you don't believe me, here is the picture of me lying on the ground helplessly afterwards." Edward says; as I get the picture of Edward lying on the ground with a bleed nose and lip, he didn't look do well. I think I might actually believe Edward. I am so pissed off at Zack.  
" Edward, I hope you feel better, I will be sure to yell at Zack for what he has done to my baby." I say to hurting boyfriend on the other line. I call Edward baby again.

"Maddie, I am sorry, I have been a horrible boyfriend lately. I promise I will be better guy for you princess." Edwards says, Deep down I want to believe Edward and erase my feelings for Zack, but I don't know either to believe him or not. I sort of kind want do not be in love with Zack any more. I want to be happy with Edward. God I am still so fucking confused, god this sucks.

"Hey Edward, I will talk to you later, is that ok." I say to Edward hanging up.

"No, I won't be home, I have to go do a business meeting with my dad tonight, you know the head cheerleader Dana." Edward says.

"Yeah Edward, what does she have to do with your dad's business meeting." I say to Edward knowing hoping for the truth.

"Her father is big client of my dad's so I am having dinner with Dana and her father and mother; also my parents are going to be there too. Sorry, if you're mad baby, I will talk to you tomorrow ok. Bye Maddie, I love you." Edward says.

"Ok Edward I believe you, talk to you tomorrow ok. Bye Edward I love you too." I hang up and put my phone away.

I then see Zack enter the Tipton running to me, probably to talk about what happen between Edward and him and the big fight.

"Hey Sweet Thang!" Zack says.

"Don't Hey Sweet Thang me Zackary" I Say to Zack.

Zack's PVO

"What did I do wrong Madz?" I say to Maddie who looks pissed at me for something.

"Zack, why on earth did you punch Edward?"Maddie asks me. How did she find out already, probably Edward called already made up a phone story up the fight.

"How did you find about the fight Maddie?" I say to Maddie.

"I heard about the fight from Edward my boyfriend; He called me about 5 minutes ago, and told me about you and your friends beating the crap out of him." Maddie says, really putting an emphasis on the word boyfriend.

"Maddie, He's lying. I did fight him, but it wasn't between my friends and me versus just Edward. It was just Edward and Me fighting, and then I punch him in the noses and face because he pissed me off and I couldn't hold it back anymore. Maddie please believe I am telling the truth." I say to Maddie, hopefully she believes me.

"Zack, I really don't know who to believe." Maddie says.

"Maddie just believe me, I have never lied to you in my life, why would I start now? Believe your Zacky, Sweet Thang, the one who always tells the truth when it comes you." I say to Maddie pleading my case to believe me. I then lean in to hug Maddie.

"Ok Zack, I believe you, I know you wouldn't lie to me, you have never laid to me before, so why would start now. Why in earth did you punch Edward to begin with Zack?" Maddie says to me hugging me back.

"I tired of his shit Maddie, it sucks. I can't stand it. Edward was antagonizing me and making fun of me after practice, he came up to me. He starts saying how "that you will never love me, and how you already have the perfect boyfriend? Move On because I love Maddie, and no one else. He also said that if you weren't going out with him you wouldn't be spending so much time me and trying to get Edward jealous. He also said that even if you were single you still wouldn't date me." I say to Maddie sad a little.

"Zack of course I love you, like a best friend of course. Zack even if, I wasn't with Edward, I would still hang out with you and be your best friend, I love being your best friend. Zack, of course, I would date you if Edward and I weren't together, and if you were my age. You know that" Maddie says hugging me, I am happy then I become sad when Maddie says I would date if you were my age.

"Really Sweet Thang?"I say to Maddie.

"Yeah Zacky, I do love you as my best friend, I love our closeness. You shouldn't have punched Edward tough." Maddie says.

"I know. I am sorry. Can you find it in you to forgive me, Sweet Thang?" I say hoping for Maddie to forgive me for punching Edward.

"Of Course I forgive you, what are best friends Zacky, if we don't forgive each other for making mistakes." Maddie says giving me another bear hug. I love her hugs. Yeah best friends, I am only her best friend, I want to be so much more than that.

Then I go upstairs to do my homework and afterwards Bob comes over with Derek to hangout and have a guys night with Cody and me.

**On Friday of that week at Sturbridge High in Sturbridge, Mass **

**Second Quarter-2:00 minutes left before Half Time- Score 40 to 30 Sturbridge High**

I am about to go check into the game for the first time this afternoon for the point guard Dustin Hernandez, he has to come out of game for foul trouble, he already has 3 fouls in the first half alone he is done until the half. If you get more than five fouls, you're out for the rest of the game. So let's just say Dustin's in trouble.

I hate the bus ride to Sturbridge; it takes about an hour and 15 minutes to get here. Sturbridge is the furthest we have to go all season. Good we only came here once, this season. I see Maddie and My Mom in the stands weaving at me from behind the Cheever's Bench in the stands. I wave back to my mom and the love of my life, my best-friend Maddie in.

I am happy, next weekend is the Boston Holiday Knockout Invitational Tournament; it is the big Boston based High School Tournament. Coach is going to talk to us about the tournament either tonight after the game or after Monday's practice. The Holiday Tournament puts all the best Boston areas team against each other for the weekend. The tournament is from I think Thursday at 7:00 pm is the first round, and Sunday is the championship. You lose a game you're out of the tournament, your knock out for say, which is why it is called a knockout tournament. The last four years the winner of this tournament has gone on to win the Massachusetts State championship in March. Cheevers has been knocked out in the first round the past 5 years since 2002, when they won the state championship that year.

Now, checking into the game as Point Guard for Cheever's High, number 11, Zack Martin." I hear the announcer announce to the crowd.

I enter the floor and take Dustin's spot on the court. On the court with me are Edward Jones, Michael Brown, James Matthews, and Edwin Johnson. I am taking the ball in from James. I then start dribbling up the court and call the play for the offense. I see that nobody is open so I decide to shoot the ball from 3-point range, I hear the swish of the net, and it's good. Now we are down on by seven with a minute and 40 seconds left in the half.

I then steal the basketball from the opposing point guard, run down the court, and then I score the easy lay-up. Now only we are only down 5 points.

I then guard opposing point guard on the next trip on defense, they miss shot, and the rebound goes to Edwin. Edwin passes it to me, and I dribble back down the court on offense. I see nobody is open again, and I decide to show off my new speed by driving to the hoop for the score, I get the bucket and the foul. I get a free throw shot, you know mean I am the best free throw shooter on the team, and I make free throw, now we are only down by 2 with 45 seconds left.

I then guard the opposing pointing guard up the court again, and he goes to shoot off me with 10 seconds left on the clock. I block the shot and get the rebound. I dribble up the court quick to try to get the last minute 3-point before half time. I line up with 3 seconds left, I shoot for the 3, and I then here the buzzer go off, and I make the shot to nail the buzzer beat before half to time to give us a 41-40 lead at halftime. I just score 11 points in 2 minutes, and I was unbelievable in those two minutes before half. Now it is half time. I get to rest for 10 minutes drink some water or Gatorade, to refresh me, I can't wait for the second half, and I am on fire.

Quarter 3-5:00 54-53 Cheevers

I was rather pissed that Coach Little didn't keep me on the floor to start the second half, even though I was on fire and couldn't miss. The first 3 minutes of the second quarter have been exciting for us, for us a low scoring a fair so far in this quarter. Coach just took out Dustin again, because he just was tagged with his fourth foul of the game, two more and he has to sit out for the rest of the game. So I enter the game again, ready for some action. I know all the plays we run by heart because Coach has been using me a lot more with the starting unit.

In addition, the people that made me so good at the point guard position now is my coach, Coach Little, and Senior Point Guard Dustin Hernandez. Coach Little was a point guard in college so he knows the position by heart so that helps. In addition, Dustin has really taken me under his wing this year, in case he gets hurt, and then I can step in and not miss a beat. I can run the offense to perfection, and I know all the plays by heart. I also have list of all the plays on a wristband, which I wear during games. I enter on the court again to take my spot. Edward throws the ball into me, he has a big evil grin on his face toward me, I know he pissed I am in the game again. Whatever I told Maddie, I wouldn't fight with him anymore, I promised Maddie I would behave, and I listen to Maddie when she tells me something.

I dribble up the court. I pass the ball to Michael Brown, I set the screen to run the pick and roll, Mike then passes me the ball, and then I pass to James who is who is beyond three point range and he makes the three pointer with easy.

**End of the game: Cheevers High 96-60 **

**Zack's PVO**

I was impressive today in the game today; I really showed the coaching staff that I am ready for a bigger role on the team. I had a double in the game, I scored a career and game high 35 points, and 15 assist in the game leading the team to a blow out win for Cheevers 96-60 over Sturbridge High. I will admit I was the player of the game. I see Maddie run over to me. Edward walks in front of her on the way over to me, what the fuck, Maddie is coming over to congratulate on me on an awesome performance in the game. I see Maddie dodge Edward's hug and come over to go into my arms. Yes. Finally, I am having my moment with Maddie.

"Congratulations Zacky, your were amazing." Maddie says giving me a big bear hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Just doing my thing Mads." I say to Maddie as I hug her back and stare at Edward.

Edward's PVO

God Fucking Dam mitt, I hate Zack, the stupid freshmen, had the game of his life tonight. Then my girlfriend Maddie dodges my hug to celebrate to go hug her stupid freshmen best friend Zack fucking Martin. I just want to kill Zack for what he has done. I am about to go break-up Zack and Maddie's hug, and I am jealous of them right now. I can't wait for next fucking weekend; the team has the Boston Invitational Holiday Knock out Tournament. It is a fun tournament; it is in the Celtic's arena the TD Bank north garden.

I start to walk over to Zack and Maddie and then Zack's stupid cheerleader brother walks in front of me to stop me.

I say to Zack's little twin brother, "Get out of my way Cody".

Cody's PVO

"No Edward, I am not moving. My brother Zack deserves Maddie's hug more than you do. So leave them alone, and let Zack have his moment." I say to Zack's enemy defending my big brother Zack.

"No Cody move, Maddie is my girlfriend." Edward says to me even angrier.

"While Maddie is also mine and Zack's close personal friend and Zack's best friends, so Maddie sometimes wants a hug from her best friend." I say to Edward countering what he said.

"Whatever Zack can have his moment this time, I still have Maddie and I am never going to give her up." Edward says walking off to the visitor's locker-room. I then pull my girlfriend Barbara into a hug as we watch my brother Zack and Maddie have a moment as they hug. I am happy for Zack, he was impressive, and he really is showing what he can do now. Maddie and Zack are cute together, when is Maddie going to realize her mistake of dating Edward and go out with Zack.

Zack's PVO  
"Bye Maddie, I will see you when we reach the school in an hour." I say to Maddie as I hug her one last time, until I walk off to go to the locker room. I see Coach Little walk off to the locker room too. I walk into the locker-room and go to my locker to grab my gear for the game. I then see Coach Little to go into the middle of the locker room to give his speech.

"Congratulation Team on a job well done, also I like to give a special congratulation on today's player of the game and recipient of the game ball, Zack Martin." Coach Little says to me as I walk up to coach and grab the game ball from him. He has my stats written down on the ball for the game and also the score and the date of when the game, the ball is awesome.

"Also team, Next weekend is a big part of our schedule. Next weekend is the 4th annual Boston Invitational Holiday Knockout Tournament. The last 3 years in a row, the winner of the tournament has gone on to win the state championship in the following March." Coach Little says.

"Coach Little, how many teams are in the tournament?" I say to Coach Little.

"Zack, there are 16 teams in the tournament." Coach Little says.

"Coach Little, do you know what the first match up is and when?" I say to Coach Little another question.

"Our first match up is on Thursday, afterschool in the Boston TD Bank North garden, we don't know the opponent yet. The opponent won't be announced to at least Tuesday of next week." Coach Little says… "OK Team. Bring it in, 1-2-3, Badgers on 3." Coach Little adds.

"1…2…3…Badgers." The team says as one, then after we load up on the bus to go back to the school. I probably will shower when I get home to the Tipton.

**1 hour later: The Tipton Hotel.**

Finally Home after a long afternoon of basketball, I can't wait for next weekend's tournament at the home of the Boston Celtics the TD Bank north Garden. I can't wait to show Maddie my game basketball for winning the player of game. I am excited, that I got a hug from Maddie after the game. I am happy Maddie dodged Edward for me to give me a hug. I walk in to the Tipton, I give Norman a high five like usual. I then see my blonde angel at the candy counter in her usual spot that I love her in behind the candy counter. Maddie is also wearing her father's sexy tie like usual.

I show Maddie the ball; she gives me another hug for congratulation. I hold Maddie in my arms for a few minutes as Mister Moseby comes over to see my game bug. I have a question to ask Maddie about next weekend.

"Hey Sweet Thang, are you coming to the tournament next weekend?" I say to Maddie.

"Of course, I am coming I wouldn't want to miss my best friend win the Boston championship next weekend." Maddie says.

"Ok Maddie the tournament starts Thursday at the TD Bank north garden in Downtown Boston, Mass." I say to Maddie.

"Hey Zack, want to hang out with me tonight." Maddie says to me.

"I can't Sweet Thang, I am having a guys night with Derek, Bob, Cody and James, there come over for guys night." I say to Maddie.

"Ok Zack, Have fun tonight with the guys. I will find something to do." Maddie says.

"Maddie, how about you have a girls night with London and Heather tonight." I say to Maddie giving her an idea.

"Zack that is good idea, I will probably call London and Heather, and my other girl friends when my shift is over and see if they want to hang out with me." Maddie says.

"I have to go Maddie, I have to go shower and get ready for the guys to be over. Goodnight Sweet Thang, talk to later. I will probably call you before I go to bed." I say to Maddie hugging her and giving her a kiss on the cheek and then I went upstairs.

I am ready for whatever happens in for the rest of this season on the varsity. Right Now, after that great game today, I have finally found my groove at the High school level. I can't wait for tournament next weekend it is going to be great.

**Note: Finally Chapter 11 is done, and I am going to start working on Chapter 12 right now. Next Chapter is the Boston Invitational Holiday Knockout Tournament Coverage. **


	12. The Birth of the Miracleman

**Playing to Win **

**Chapter 12: The Birth of the Miracle Man. BHIKT**

**Zack's POV**

I am at my locker right now in the gym. I am packing my gear up for tonight's game at the TD Banknorth Garden in Downtown Boston. The TD Banknorth Garden is the home of Boston Celtics and the Boston Bruins. I can't wait to play on the same arena as my favorite basketball team and hockey team. I am also excited for round one tonight of the Boston Hoilday Knockout Invitational . All 16 team games are played at the TD Garden or Boston University's arena across the street from the Garden.

The Mass High School Division 1 basketball league announced the seeds of the team yesterday; we got the number three seed for the tournament out of 16 seeds. I am proud of the team for getting a ranking that high. Are first round matchup is against 14th seed Medfield High. The history of this tournament has not been successful for Coach Little and Cheevers High Wombats, over the tournaments history, Cheevers has never made it out of first round games. My teammates and I plan to change that tradition of Cheevers being knocked out early in the first round tonight, now that I am on the team this year. We are the favorites to win this matchup and we are noting going to take Medfield Cougars lightly either. They are a good team, and can beat anybody on any given night. Any of the 16 teams can win the title. The Big Boston Conference is the toughest in the state, maybe even the country. All 16 teams can win on any given night. I just hope, we don't get upset in the first round.

I just finished picking my stuff out of my locker for the game tonight. I don't have practice today until six the game starts at eight. In addition, the rumors that have been going around the locker-room are that we are getting new uniforms to wear for the tournament tonight. In addition, we might get new warm-up suits. I hope so those uniforms we have now are getting old and my uniform is starting to rip because it is old. Maddie is waiting in the parking lot for me to drive me home for me to do my homework also Maddie has to go to work for a couple hours before the game tonight. If we get new uniforms tonight, I am giving my old jersey to Maddie for her to wear. I know she won't wear it, while she is still dating Edward. I hate Edward. He doesn't deserve such an awesome girl like Maddie. Maddie is so nice, smart, and beautiful, and the best girl on the planet by far. Maddie deserves me as her boyfriend not Edward. I would be her perfect boyfriend, if she just lets me have my chance with her.

I already pickup the five tickets, I get for games this weekend. I will give one to my mom, one to Mister Mosebey, one to Maddie, one to Arwin, and I have extra one for Heather, James's girlfriend so she can sit next to Maddie during the game. James's get tickets too, but he wanted me to give a ticket to Maddie so she can give it to Heather, because my seats are a little bit closer then James was. I got them so close for going early before school to get my tickets. I think I have floor seats for round one tonight. She already has her clothes packed to change into her uniform and then changed into the clothes she is wearing for the game. I get in Maddie's car and Maddie drive us to the Tipton. Cody took the bus home today; I haven't taken the bus in so long except for going to the away basketball games of course.

Finally, I am home, I get to relax for a couple hours before I have to go get ready for the game tonight. I walk Maddie to her spot at the candy counter and give her a hug and a kiss on the cheek for giving me a ride home.

"So Sweet Thang, I have to go do my homework." I say to Maddie

"Zacky, I am so proud of you for doing your homework finally, you really have grown up the past couple months before my eyes." Maddie says to me giving me another bear hug. Man this girl loves to hug me, I am happy I am her big huggable teddy bear; she can hug me as much as she wants. I love my Sweet Thang's hugs.

"I have to do my homework Maddie, to stay on the basketball team. I like the team, except for Edward. It is fun. Also I will see you at the game tonight." I say to Maddie handing her the tickets for the game tonight.

"Thanks Zack, I will see you there. Good Luck Zack." Maddie says to me giving me a goodbye hug before I then go upstairs to do my homework. Cody doesn't need a ticket because he is a cheerleader at the game.

**2 hr later- 5:00 pm 1hr before Zack's Practice **

I have to get my gear ready for practice. James is picking me up for practice at 5:30. James likes to be at practice 15 minutes early to warm-up and shoot around. Some of my teammates like to play horse and around the world to warm-up before practice starts while we wait for Coach Little. All my teammates are so nice and cool. I have to admit we have a nice group of guys on this team. The only guy who hasn't embraced me is Edward. I don't know what Edward has against me besides being his girlfriend's best friend. Not even that, Edward hated me before Maddie started dating him. I can't believe that ass has been dating Maddie for almost 2 months. I never thought he make it this long with my Sweet Thang.

I am getting dressed into my nice clothes, because this game is an away game for us. Even though on the schedule, it is home game. I have to look nice in a shirt and tie because the athletic director and Coach Little's policy for away games is the team has to look nice. I know it sucks. It is probably going to be light practice for us before the game. Coach Little won't make us work that hard with the game at 7:30 tonight. I can't wait for the game tonight. It is going to be interesting tournament. I am just hoping we can bring home the trophy on Sunday. I have to go get ready guys for the game. I will probably talk to you guys in a little while. Peace.

**Maddie's POV **

Hey, Guy's its Maddie. I am on my way to Zack and Cody's game at the TD Banknorth garden with Carey. Carey asked me if I wanted to ride with her to the game. I have to get there early to give my friend Heather her ticket for the game. I am so proud of Zack and the team; I really do think they have a chance to win the tournament this weekend. I know I don't know a lot about basketball, but I am learning. I have learned a lot about basketball this year from Zack, from hanging out with him. I love hanging out with Zack, he is so much fun to be with because he is so funny and laid back. I love Zack's laid back and easygoing personality it helps keep me smooth and relaxed when I am tense sometimes and stressed because of work, school, and the pressures of getting into college for next year.

It should be a fun and interesting weekend for Cheevers. I also have to pick up Zack's Christmas presents tonight anyway; he is really going to love his gifts. The funny part is Christmas is next week, and I haven't even pick out a gift for my stupid boyfriend Edward yet, I probably just pick up Edward a gift card or something, I don't even know what to get him. I can easily buy gifts for Zack, because I have known him for so long, and I know what he would like. In addition, I can buy Zack anything, and I know he will like it because it is from me, and he just loves me so much. I know I love Zack; I know because I can't stop thinking about Zack, and I have been dreaming about him lately it is scaring the crap out of me still tough. I am just scared of what will happen if I dump Edward for Zack. I am scared for my Zacky's safety. I don't want Zack to be beaten up because of me. I know Zack won't care, because he loves me like hell. I know Zack won't care about the consequences of being with me, because he will know he finally has what he always wanted, his Sweet Thang. When we arrive at the Arena, I see the other game is still going on it is almost over. I am waiting with Carey and Heather in the lobby for the game. I can't wait for the game; I know it should be a good game.

**Game Coverage of Game 1 of the B.H.I.K.T Live from TD Banknorth Garden **

**3****rd**** seed Cheevers High v.s. 14****th**** seed Medfield **

_Note: Chip Daily is the School's announcer and basketball color commentary for Wombat radio. Chip Daily is the media teacher at Cheevers High. Mister Daily also runs the radio station, and TV news show for the school. Mister Dailey is really into Sports. Maddie is also in Mister Daily's TV class and Radio class with Zack. The TV and Radio Class is class that helps runs the TV and Radio Station for sports games and other school functions. _

_Announcer Mode:_

"_Hi I am Chip Daily and Welcome Wombat fans for a special edition of Wombat Basketball. As tonight, I am live from the TD Banknorth Garden in Downtown Boston for round one of fourth annual Boston Holiday Invitational Knockout tournament. As tonight in round one, as your third seeded Cheevers High Badgers takes on the fourteenth seeded Medfield Cougars live from the Boston Garden."_

"_All of Wombat Nation should know the history behind this tournament, and there bad history of never making it out of the first round of the tournament. However, this year's Wombat team is ready to end that bad streak of first round knockouts and win the tournament all together. In addition, I think that they can do it being led by their two seniors leaders James Matthews and Edward Jones, both have witnessed the past 3 years of heartbreak in this tournament. In addition, Cheevers High has a nice bench led by upcoming freshmen guard and the new sixth man off the bench 5 feet 5 inches Zack Martin." _

"_The starting line-up is for Cheevers. We got Senior Dustin Hernandez at the Point, his shooting guard Junior Michael Brown. The two seniors James Matthews and Edward Jones make up the forward positions for Cheevers, and the man in the middle as always at center is Edwin Johnson. That is your Cheevers High starting line-up for tonight. Game Tips off at 7:30, it is 7:15 now. So 15 minutes left before Tip-off. See you 15 minutes. Yeah!_

**Zack's POV- Start of the 4th quarter.**

I can't believe I didn't play in the first half of the game. I scored 10 points in the third. Now we are down by 25 point with the score being 65 to 40. I can't believe the team only score 40 points in 24 minutes. Great Now, we are going to lose and get knocked out for the four straight. Coach Little then points at me to go the floor to go in for Dustin. Therefore, that means I am going in for Dustin who is having a bad night so far. I then go into the huddle to join the starts on the court.

I here James starts to yell at us in the huddle. I know James is the leader because you don't see Edward stepping up and yelling at us to make something happen. "We got all of 8 minutes for to us make something happen boys in this tournament, and I am not ready to go down without a fight. I have watched the school go down three years in a row. I am not ready to go home just yet, so let's pull off the miracle and gets ourselves a win. Come on Guys, we can do this; we just need to play better on defense and start making some god dam shots, Wombats on two…one… two…Wombats."

_**Announcer Mode**__: Chip Daily _

_Here we go for the start of 4__th__ and final quarter: Our number 3 seeded Cheevers High is down by 25 to the number fourteenth seeded Medfield Cougars. Cheevers is going to need a miracle to pull this one off and win. In addition, don't be surprise with Coach Little decides to stay with their red hot point guard off the bench Freshmen Zack Martin, Zack right now is the only one who is making shots for Cheevers, the rest of the team is in slump and cold spell most of the game. He has 10 points all in the third quarter. Cheever is going to need two things to get back into this game a miracle and play defense for all of 8:00 minutes left to have a shot. _

_Here we go. Matthews passes into Martin. Martin dribbles up the court, and starts Calling out the play. Martin has really matured over the past month as the play caller for the offense, he really has gained the trust of Senior Point Guard Dustin Hernandez and Varsity Coach Little. Johnson sets the screen for Martin who pass it off to Brown, who passes into Jones, Edward Jones shoots and scores, 23 runs down now. 7:30 seconds left in the game. There is still time for a magical finish, Cheevers is going to need to pick the peace up and play on the fast tempo that they like, and force the cougars to make turnovers. That is Cheevers Game, work fast, create pressure, and force turnovers. _

_ Martin blocks the three-point attempt by the point guard for the cougars. Zack Martin is like 6 inches shorter than the other point guard for Cougars is. Still not a problem for Zack Martin, as he got up high enough and blocks the shot, great defense for the freshmen Zack Martin. A month ago, he wouldn't be able to do that. Now he can thanks to the great Coaching of the team's leader Varsity Coach Little he can now. _

_ Martin dribbles up the court. Then Martin shoots the wide-open three, swish, he makes it. Cheevers now down by twenty. 7:00 minutes left now. Time is working against Cheevers; the clock is not their friend now. They know they cannot miss from here on out. Medfield dribbles up the court, Point guard passes off to a wide open power forward on the three point line, and shoots and makes it for Medfield. _

_ Edward passes in to Zack Martin. Martin he can fly, dribbles up the court, does a spin move, makes bucket, and draws the foul. Martin has been perfect from the free throw line since the first game when he missed his first free throw attempt of the year. Martin makes the free throw to put Cheevers back with in 20._

_1:00 minute left: Medfield 65 to Cheevers 60. _

_ Cheevers has only given up 5 points in this quarter so far. A perfect performance on defense for the Cheevers High Wombats this quarter has been a great all around team effort, Martin and Matthews have led the team back within five of the win. No one thought the wombats would get back into this game. I think we have a new superstar being born before our eyes for Cheevers High in Freshmen Guard Zack Martin. Martin has been amazing here in the fourth quarter, Zack, and James have put Cheevers high on their backs to try to get the team out of this first round for the first time in school history. Martin dribbling up the court, and quickly passes off to Matthews, who attempts the three-point shot and makes it. Cheevers now down by two. Medfield now dribbles up the court, taking time trying to melt the clock, Zack fouls the point guard Mike Turner. That will send him to the line from free throws. The Medfield point guard Turner makes the free throws to make it a four point with 30 seconds. _

_Matthews throws the basketball a hail marry pass to Martin who is already at the three-point line ready for the shot. Martin shots, swish. Cheevers now down by one. Here we go. Cheevers down by one with 28 seconds left clock. No shot clock for Medfield, Cheevers is going to have to foul them quick. _

_ The Medfield point guard Turner dribbles up the court, he passes it to the power forward, Islam Johnson, Edward fouls him quick. Islam is the worst free throw shooter for Medfield. Bad move by the junior point guard Mike Turner from Medfield to pass the ball to the worst free throw shooter on his team. Johnson is now shooting free throws with 10 seconds left on the clock. Islam just misses the first one. Islam misses the second. Senior James Matthews grabs the rebound, time out called by Coach Little. That is his last time out. Coach Little will now draw up a play to win it. In addition, don't be surprised if the ball is in the hands of the hottest player in this game the leader of the comeback for Cheevers, freshmen point guard Zack Martin. _

_ Here we go ten seconds left. One last chance for Cheever, they miss they are knocked out for the fourth straight year, if they win; they will await the 7__th__ seeded Weston High Eagles tomorrow night at 6:00. James Matthews passes in to Zack Martin, Martin calls the play he passes it to Brown that passes to Johnson who passes to Matthews, Matthew passes it back to Martin on the free throw line with 2.5 seconds left, Martin cross over, step-back. Cardiac Zack! Martin makes it at the buzzer! AS CHEEVER'S WINS AT BUZZER, MARTIN HITS THE BUZZER BEATER, TO CAP OFF A MEMORABLE COMEBACK FOR THE WOMBATS, CHEEVERS HIGH WINS! MARTIN PULLED OFF THE COMEBACK, ZACK MARTIN HAS THE DONE THE IMPOSSIBLE, AND CHEEVERS advances to tomorrow night round matchup against Weston High Wildcats. _

_ Cheevers High erases a 25 point deficient in 8 minutes, to win and advance to round of eight for the first time in school history, Cheevers will have seventh seeded Weston eagles tomorrow night. Do believe in Miracle, Yes I do, as along as Cheevers High has Zack Martin, no lead is safe for the opponent he is facing. Zack Martin is the Miracle Man in this one. (Please note this is the birth of Zack's nickname being miracle man on the basketball team and thought-out his career. He gets the nickname for all his memorable comebacks he pulls off during the years at Cheevers.) Now here I am going to go talk to the player of game, Zack Martin._

"_Zack, how does it feel to pull off such an amazing comeback like this tonight?" I say to Zack Martin_

"_Mr. Daily, it wasn't just me that pulled this off, it was team effort. The team played great defense when it matter most. I am proud of these guys, they stepped up when are backs were against the wall. I am just happy, were still in this tournament and now I will shift my mind to beating the Weston High Wildcats." Zack says, as he walks off to the locker room._

Zack's POV

Yes, Guess who just pull off the miracle, Z-Mart. Z-Mart is me guys. Yeah the crowd after we won our student section for the game, started yelling Z-Mart, Z-Mart. I was amazing, I had 35 points for the second straight game, also I had 5 rebounds and 8 assist to go along with my 35 points.

I can't believe we are playing in round two, I knew we could pull it off; I just didn't except to exactly do it. I am so proud of the team; we really stepped up our game with our backs against wall. I can't believe we did it. I have to give some credit to James, and Edward, the both of them stepped it up in the fourth after James inspiration speech at the start of the fourth. I have to give some credit to Edward. He really did step up his defense along with the rest of the team, we had so many block shots in the fourth quarter, and it was amazing how good we were. Coach yelled at us at half time to pick up the defense and be better at shot selection and timing of our shots. I have to say we got lucky in round one to escape. We have to play ten times better in the next game to survive and make it to the semi finals on Saturday.

Coach just said we have practice tomorrow afterschool to get ready for our showdown that night with the Weston High Wildcats tomorrow night at 7:00. Coach little is letting us ride home with our families tonight instead of on the bus. I changed and showed in the locker-room, I didn't keep my nice clothes on, I changed into my pants and shorts I had in my basketball bag, and I put on my Cheevers High Warm-up suit to wear to the parking lot. I leave the locker-room first out of all my teammates. I was trying to get out of their fast so Edward doesn't run into Maddie or Me.

I see Maddie, My Mom, and Cody waiting for me to come out of the locker-room. I then run up and give my mom a hug first. Then I grab my Sweet Thang and pull her into my arms to give my best friend the biggest bear hug ever. I love hugging Maddie she is so soft and warm. As we start to walk off to the parking lot, I see Edward walk out of the locker-room and he sees me and Maddie walking to the parking lot with my family with my arm around Maddie, and I give Edward a evil stare that looks like it's me yelling back off of me, Maddie is celebrating with me tonight. Edward doesn't look angry he just walks off to go somewhere, I wonder who he is going to go see. You bet I am going to find out sooner or later, Edward really has been acting weird lately.

"Madz, Can I have a ride tomorrow to school?" I say to Maddie.

"Zack, you don't have to ask for a ride to school anymore, I have been driving you to school since the restaurant incident. So how about I just drive you to school for the rest of the school year."Maddie says, as she hugs me again.

"Sweet Thang that would be awesome if you drive me for the rest of the school year. Maddie, have you talked to Edward lately?" I say to Maddie.

"No Zack, he really has been specious, and he has been spending a lot time with his dad at meetings, he is probably learning the family business." Maddie says

"Maddie, Has Edward told you about anyone he has been meeting." I say to Maddie.

"Yeah, at the beginning of the week he went to dinner with the head cheerleader and her father." Maddie says.

"Why did he go to dinner with them?" I say

"Head cheerleader Dana's father is a client for Edward's dad, and Edward went to business dinner with her family and his." Maddie says, I think that is specious because he having dinner with another girls parents. Is Edward cheating on Maddie with the Head Cheerleader Dana? I sure hope so. I know Maddie may be hurt for it, because another one of her boyfriend's cheated on her. But I sure don't know yet if he is cheating on her. I need some more clues to help me figure out if he is cheating.

My Mom takes us all out to dinner to Red Robin, I had a BBQ Cheeseburger, and it was good. Maddie had a salad tonight and soup. I had fun hanging with my family and Maddie tonight. It was great day today, I hope I can ride this wave of momentum I am on into tomorrow's game, and have another great game tomorrow. That is now three straight great games by me, I am on fire.

**Friday Afterschool**

**Zack's POV**

I am on my way to practice after such an awesome day in school. I had so many people come up to me to say that I had an awesome game and there proud of how the team did and what a miracle performance I had. I had people I didn't even know came up and want talk to me and congratulate me. It feels nice being popular today for once, as if I was somebody for once and not just a stupid freshman on the basketball team, but instead I was a star for once. I also had a great day in school because I got to walk Maddie to all of her classes today. Maddie likes the popularity too, because she was with me most of the school day except for when we both were in class. Maddie also helped my group and me in the library today during Maddie's free period and my study hall period. I had fun just being with my favorite person in the world, my Sweet Thang, Maddie.

I have to go pick up Maddie Christmas gift tomorrow or Sunday at the mall. I paid a pretty penny for Maddie's gifts; also, I have go to pick up my mom and Cody's gift on Sunday also. I had to pay a lot of money for everybody's gift. My mom gave me some money for Maddie and Cody's gift. I can't wait to give Maddie her Christmas gifts. Maddie's presents are awesome; I just hope my gift helps Maddie realize how much I care about her. In addition, I am so happy because Maddie and my mom's jewelry boxes are going to be done on time for Christmas next week so I can give Maddie and Mom there boxes. I also heard Cody got me gift. Maddie told me she got Cody and my mom gift also. She couldn't think of gift for Edward yet.

"Hey Zacky Bear, Do you want me to walk you to practice today?" Maddie says to me as I walk by with her to practice.

"Sure Sweet Thang, also can you pick me up later after practice too." I say to Maddie.

"I thought James was going give you ride tonight to the game." Maddie says

"He can't he is going over Heather's after practice to hangout before the game tonight." I say to Maddie  
"I will bring you tonight to the game. If you don't mine, I am going to the game with your mom again." Maddie says.

"Hey Maddie, Where was Edward today I didn't see him?" I say to Maddie.

"Edward was here; he had stuff today he had to get done if you want know." Maddie says to me. Edward really has been specious lately all of sudden.

"Maddie, why do you think Edward has been acting weird lately?" I say to Maddie

"Zack, he has been acting weird for a good month now. I wonder what his problem is lately since the whole restaurant incident a month ago." Maddie says.

"Maddie do you have any clue why he's been acting weird lately?" I say to Maddie.

"No I don't have any clue; it is probably because we can't date until the 24th next week." Maddie says.

"So Do you guys have plans for next week for when you guys can finally go out on Christmas Eve?" I say to Maddie, hoping she doesn't so that she can come with me to my mom's Christmas show that night and have dinner with my family.

"Actually no not right now, but he said he would call me this weekend. Why Zack, what's wrong?" Maddie says

"Nothing Sweet Thang if you didn't have plans with him already or with your family, I thought maybe you could come to my mom's christmas show that night and celebrate Christmas Eve with my family." I say to Maddie hoping she would come as my guest maybe.

"Zack, if Edward doesn't make plans that night with me, then I promise I will come and go to your mom's show with you ok. Zack Bye, have fun at practice, say hi to James for me." Maddie says hugging me and giving a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye Madz, see u after practice ok. I will call you after to come and pick me up ok." I say to Maddie.

I then walk into the gym to go change in the locker-room to my practice gear. I know tonight we are having a big practice so we don't start ice cold like yesterday, so coach will probably makes us practice hard to get the rust off instead of in the game. I see James is in the locker room at his locker.

"Hey Zack" James says walking over to me.

"Hey James, Maddie says hi." I say to James

"Zack, How does it feel to be Mister big man on campus right now?" James says.

"James it feels good for once. To know that I am not just a freshmen and bench player, I actually a somebody." I say to James.

"Zack, You are a somebody. You're a member of the Cheevers High Varsity basketball team, your teammates are like your brothers now." James says.

"James thanks." I say to James.

"Thanks, for what Zack?" James says

"Thanks for taking me under your wing this season and for showing me the ropes. You really should be the team captain and leader. I just wished Coach Little could see it." I say

"Zack, I know. I would love to see Edward's face when Coach Little takes away his captain spot and then naming me captain. I know I am the leader and backbone of the team, I showed it yesterday in the game, during my speech." James says as we grab our basketballs to go warm-up and play around the world.

Later Tonight After the game:

The team won tonight we are advancing to the semi-final tonight, I am so excited we totally blew out the Weston High Wildcats. All five of the starters including me had at least 15 points. The team was unbelievable tonight in the game tonight. We end up winning by 30, the final was 80 to 50. I just can't believe that we just won by 30. Edward only scored 10 points. James and I led the way in scoring with 55 combined for the second straight game, and I had a career high in assists with 18 and 10 rebounds to go along with my 35 points in the game. I can't wait for tomorrow night to go against the second seeded North Boston High Minutemen.

I can't believe and Maddie was so flirty with me before and after the game today. I have been flirty tonight too, with me calling her beautiful and she has been calling me her big Zacky Bear. My mom loves Maddie, one because Maddie is nice, smart, beautiful, caring to my family not just me, and she knows what takes in life to succeed. I don't know how Mom will react if Maddie and I get together, I think she will be happy for us because she knows Maddie better than any of the girls I have dated in the past.

Maddie's POV

I am happy for Zack and his teammates for advancing to the semi final tomorrow. I can't wait to see what Zack has in store for his performance tomorrow night. Zack has been amazing these last four games; I have to admit he's good. He's been on tear since he came to my house a week ago. Am I Zack inspiration for doing so good in the past 4 games, because right now our relationship is on fire, I love spending every waking moment with him, when he's not around I just miss him like hell and text him all time so we can talk. I now I am totally in love with Zack Martin, I also still love Edward. I kind of don't want to break up because I do have some hope that he will change. However, I know Edward won't change, and if I know Zack, he won't be single for a long, even though he hasn't gone on a date since before the fall musical. He told he didn't want to go on a date with any girl because he didn't feel like it. I think it is because he doesn't want just any girl anymore he wants me as his one and only girlfriend. I actually want to be my Zacky's first girlfriend. I am still so confused.

Semi-finals against North Boston High Minutemen

Zack's POV

Third quarter- 4:00 minutes left-60-55 Cheevers

I am on the bench right now. I just came out of the game. I have 20 points so far with 5 rebounds and 10 assists. Dustin and I have been splitting the time at the point tonight. I am having fun. The minutemen are a thought team. I see Maddie in her seat behind me. She whispers in my here.

"Zacky Bear, you're doing so going so good tonight I am so proud of you. You're doing so well lately, Zack you so hot and cute out their when u score." Maddie says whispering in my ear all sexy and cute, sending goose bumps down my neck. Man Maddie has so much of an affect on me. I love this woman; My Sweet Thang is amazing and sexy. Maddie then rubs my shoulders from behind the bench where she was sitting. Maddie shoulders rubbers are awesome; I love her shoulder rubs and massages. She also is holding my hand. Maddie is so falling for me. I know this so much because she has been so close to me since we became friends.

I am watching the game. Dustin is such an awesome point guard and play-caller for the offense. Dustin and Coach little have really thought me how to run the offense this year and be a great play-caller.

I am watching the game with Maddie talking to her about stuff. I see there is about 2 minutes left in the third quarter. I see Dustin go up for the dunk and something happens. He made the dunk and drew a foul. Now Dustin is on the ground on the court, when he came down I heard a loud pop. Dustin looks like he is in a lot of pain, and Coach Little just called a timeout.

As Coach Little calls Timeout, I ran out on the court and help James get Dustin off the court and into the wheel chair. I had to help him; he is my friend and my brother. All of my teammates are like my brothers; we stick it thought with each other. I can tell the injury is not good for Dustin. I know this is the moment have been trained for to come in case of a bad injury. I can tell Dustin is going to be either out for a couple months or done for the season. I hope he is going to fine; he is my mentor for the point guard position and valuable asset to the teams success so far this season.  
Coach Little then walks over to me.

"Martin, Your in!" Coach says

"Coach is Dustin coming back into this game." I say to Coach

"I don't think so Zack, he is going to be evaluated by the medical staff and probably taken to Mass General Hospital tonight for a MRI and X-rays. Zack that injury didn't look good." Coach says

"Coach, What do u need from me?" I say to Coach.

"Your going in, I am going to have to ride u the rest of the game and probably the rest of the season. But I will know more later after the game, after Dustin is evaluated by the medical staff and after he is checked out at hospital." Coach says

"I hope Dustin is fine." I say to Coach.

"I hope so too. I just hope isn't as bad as it looks. But Martin now u have to concentrate and lead the team. Your teammates need u. Your brothers need u, I need u." Coach says. Now

"Okay Coach, I am ready for it. Let do it." I say to Coach. As I walk off to join the rest of the starters on the court.

_Announcer Mode: Chip Daily_

_ Zack Martin has just came in for the injury senior Point Guard Dustin Hernandez. Martin has been on fire tonight again. He has 20 points, 5 rebounds to go along with 10 assists. I can't believe what Martin has been doing tonight and lately. Who would have thought this? I know I wouldn't have thought that. In addition, what has been weird lately, is the Captain and Senior Edward Jones has been on cold streak as of late only scoring and having a career low in points with 3 so far. _

_Martin makes the free throw shot for Dustin._

_Once we have the latest from the injury for Dustin Hernandez we will pass it off to you._

_ There is about 1:45 left in the 3__rd__ quarter the score is 65-63 Cheevers over the North Boston Minutemen. Zack just stole the ball from the point guard Max Johnson and runs down court for the easy layup. Nobody on the Planet can stop Zack Martin right now, Nobody! Now the lead is 67-63. _

_**Fourth Quarter 1:00 left. 87-85 North Boston High.**_

_ Cheevers has a minute left on the clock to work. Martin has the ball he step up for the shot, he does a pump fake and passes it off to James Matthews with the open 2 point shot on the baseline. Tie Game Cheevers. James Matthews has tied it. James Matthews and Zack Martin have really led Cheevers so far this tournament and especially in this game. Martin and Matthews are fantastic tag team dual. I wonder what this team can really do if Martin and Matthews start playing well with Edward Jones. They could be three head monster entering the state tournament in March. _

_ Matthews has 30 points, 10 rebounds, and 10 assists for Cheevers. Martin now has 30 points also, with 7 rebounds and 15 assists to go along with his 4 steals. Martin really has been magical lately._

_ North Boston just scored to make it two-point game with 25 seconds left on the clock. Coach Little just used his last timeout for Cheevers. I wonder who is going to use in this situation to make the shot, you have to think it is either going to be the Senior James Matthews or the Red Hot Freshmen Zack Martin. Martin already has game winning shot in this tournament. _

_Here we go.  
James passes it in to Martin.  
Martin dribbles up the court slowly wasting time on the clock. Zack then picks up speed with 15 seconds. Martin passes to Brown, who then passes it in to Jones. Jones passes it to Matthews who is moving, he has Martin on the baseline with 5 seconds left, he passes it to Martin. Martin takes the shot. ZACK MARTIN DOES IT AGAIN FOR CHEEVERS HIGH, AS ZACK HITS THE GAME WINNING SHOT TO SEND CHEEVERS TO THE CHAMPIONSHIP Tomorrow Night AGAINEST EAST BOSTON. Can u believe it, Zack Martin did it again, for the second time in less than 48 hours. Zack Martin really is living up to his new nickname the miracle man. See u tomorrow for the Championship. I am Chip Daily, have a good night Cheevers High._

Locker room- After the game.

Zack's POV

What a great game for Cheevers tonight. James and I had a hell of a night. I can't wait to celebrate with my family after the game. I know I opened up some eyes in this tournament so far. Now everybody should know the name Zack Martin, if they don't I plan to change that. I hope Dustin is going to be okay, it didn't look to good.

"Team Congratulations on making it to the Championship tomorrow, I knew you guys had it in you to make it this far. I know you guys can do it. However, I have some bad news about Senior Point Guard Dustin Hernandez, after he has evaluated by the medical staff and had tests run at Mass General Hospital, we have learned he has an MCL and an ACL Tear in both knees, we expect him to have a full recovery, but his Season is over. I would like the team now give a moment of silence for Dustin and hope he can recover quick." Coach says as I bow my head and think what if it was me that went up for the drunk and came down and tear my ACL and MCL.

"Thank You. Also Martin, can I see you in my office." Coach says to me

"Okay Coach." I say to Coach Little. As I walk into Coach Little's temporary office.

"Zack sit down." Coach says as I sit down on the chair in front of his desk.  
"Zack, Dustin injury was huge blow for the team." Coach says to me.

"I know Coach, I don't know how we are going to replace him." I say to Coach.

"Zack, I am ready to name you the starting Point Guard for reminder of the season, but you got to promise to keep working at the strength program I gave you. In addition, follow the rules of the point I gave you a couple months ago. In addition, Zack don't let your new found stardom of late get to your head. It is one thing to feel confident, and it is another thing to be cocky. We don't need another Edward. I hope I am making the right decision naming you starting Point Guard." Coach says to me. I am now the starting point guard for the reminder the season. It is my job to lose, I like how he said we don't need another Edward, I started to smile in my head because Coach Made fun of him.

"You are coach don't worry. I plan to not let you down or my brothers on the team down. I promise it was the greatest decision you have ever made putting me at the point. I promise you won't regret it." I say to Coach .  
"I sure hope so. I am going to need you in the coming months and the next 3 years here." Coach Little says, as I walk out to go to my locker.

James comes over and talks.

"Zack, Maddie texted you while you were in Coach Little's office, she said that her and your mom are waiting in the parking lot for you, to give you a ride home." James said.

"Thanks Bro, Did you text her back for me?" I say to James.

"Yeah Zack, I told her you were in a meeting with Coach Little right now." James says

"Thanks." I say

"Zack, what did coach little want to talk you about?" James says

"He wanted to talk about Dustin, and also he has decided to name me Starting Point Guard for the reminder of the season for now." I say with a smile.

"Zack Congratulations, you did it, your starting for the team. It sucks we had to lose Dustin for the season." James says giving me a high five.

"Zack, How do you think Edward will take it with you being named Starting point." James says

"I don't know and I don't care what he thinks. It is Coach's choice and he has decide that I have shown him enough to have the job and do it successfully." I say to James. As I close my locker and walk out of the locker room toward the parking lot with James.

"Zacky Congratulations." I hear Maddie says as she runs up to me and gives me a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks Sweet Thang." I say back giving her a hug back.

"So What did Coach Little want to talk you about?" Maddie says  
"Mads, He name me starting Point guard for the reminder of the season because Dustin tore his ACL and MCL in both knees, he is done for the season." I say to Maddie

"Zack Congratulations again, But that sucks about Dustin. I hope he feels better and gets well soon. He is a nice guy." Maddie says.

"I know he is a nice guy Madz. It sucks I had to get the job because of injury. I just hope he fully recovers and has a excellent college career next season. I think he is going to Norte Dame on a full ride Basketball scholarship, I hope he doesn't lose his scholarship because of it." I say to Maddie, as My mom gives me a hug along with Heather and Cody. Then we all walk off to our cars. James is going home with Heather, and Maddie is going back to the Tipton with my family like she has been for the tournament.

"Maddie what did Edward do after the game?" I say to Maddie.

"He gave me a hug and kiss on the lips and said he would text me later and walked off to go wait for someone again." Maddie says

"Maddie, I really wonder who he has been waiting for." I say to Maddie.  
"Zack, it's probably nothing, it is probably his parents he is waiting for." Maddie says to me.

"I was just wondering, I don't care Sweet Thang who he is waiting. I am just happy I get to spend time with you." I say to Maddie.  
"Aw Zack, I love spending time with you too." Maddie says giving me a hug.

"Sweet Thang come on, Mom is taking us to dinner again to celebrate." I say to Maddie breaking the hug.

"Zack, Where are we going for dinner tonight?" Maddie says to me taking my hand in the back of my mom's car. Maddie and I are in the back seat and Cody is in the front seat with my mom.

"I don't Maddie, My Mom hasn't decided yet." I say to Maddie still hugging her hand.

"Carey, where are we going for dinner tonight?" Maddie says to my mom

"Maddie, I don't know yet. I will pick something good. Maddie, What time do you have to be home tonight Maddie?" My mom says

"Carey, I don't have to be home until midnight the latest. If I want to sleep over tonight, I just have to call home." Maddie says

Maddie's POV

I can't wait for the game this afternoon; it is Zack's Championship game of the Boston Holiday Invitational Knockout tournament. It is also Zack's first start at the point guard position for the high school level for Cheevers. I am so proud of Zack lately; he really has grown up so far this basketball season. I can't believe he went from the rarely used freshmen to the starting point guard for Cheevers High. I love him so much too, he is so cute on the basketball court when he is scoring and running the offense. I also picked up his gifts for Christmas next week; I also picked up gifts for Cody and Carey and all my friends.

I hope Zack can pick up title today for Cheevers. I know he can do it. He just has to play the way he has been playing the past couple days, and he will be fine. I am so proud of my miracle man. Mr. Dailey started that nickname around campus since Zack's comeback win on Thursday Night; everyone started calling Zack, Z-Mart, and miracle man. Mr. Dailey is my teacher for my TV and Radio class with Zack. I love that class Mr. Dailey is so awesome. He wants me to tryout with Zack to run the TV news station together as his lead anchors. Mr. Dailey loves Zack and Me, he thinks Zack is awesome and loves his energy. I love playing with Zack's hair; I ruffle his hair all the time now, and he loves it when I play with it. I also love Zack's energy and excitement.

Announcer Mode-

_ Hi, I am Chip Dailey, and Welcome Wombat fans to Championship Sunday here for the Boston Holiday Knockout invitational tournament. This Afternoon your Cheevers High Wombats go against the East Boston Eagles. _

_ Breaking News!, Coach Little announced today that Senior Starting Point Guard Dustin Hernandez is done for the season with an ACL and MCL tear in both knees, his season is over for the wombats. Coach Little announced the Freshmen Miracle Man Zack Martin will start at the point tonight for the wombats, he was also named the starting point guard for the reminder of the season. I hope the best for Dustin Hernandez, I hope u have a full recovery, Get better Soon Dustin. I am also excited to see what Zack can do now, now that he is starting for the Varsity at the point. I have loved watching Freshmen Zack Martin grow and develop this seasonwith the guidance of Coach Little and from the guidance from his teammates. It should be one hell of ride for Cheevers. _

_ The lineup for Cheevers for the Championship game, Freshmen Zack Martin at the Point Junior Mike Brown is at the Shooting Guard, Seniors James Matthews and Edward Jones make up the forward positions, and the man in the middle as always is Junior Edwin Johnson. Now I will turn it over to TD Banknorth garden PA Announcer Bob Williams. Tipoff is in 15 minutes for the Boston Holiday Invitational Knockout tournament Championship game. _

NO POV

Welcome High School Basketball Fans to the 2009 Boston Holiday Invitational Knockout Tournament Championship Game as the Game Matchups #1 Seeded East Boston Eagles against the #3 Seeded Cheevers High Wombats. We will first announce the team's starting with the Cheevers High Wombats.

On the Bench…. 6th Man Senior Guard #32 Eugene Evens…#44 Junior Guard and Forward Mike Jones…23 Senior Guard Brandon Jordan….#3 Sophomore Guard Kyle Washington….#5 Junior Forward Daniel Sullivan…Now introducing on the bench injured #13 Senior Guard Dustin Hernandez.

Zack's POV

I have to give a lot for credit to the whole crowd that is here. They gave Dustin a standing ovation for all he has done here the past 3 season at the helm for Cheevers, I am happy for him he deserved it. I got butterflies in my stomach for my first high school start is next in the Championship game for the B.H.. I see James walk up to me, I bet he can see how nervous I am.

"Hey Zack"

"Hey James"

"Zack you look nervous"  
"No I don't"

"Yeah you do."

"I am not nervous"  
"Zack quit lying"

"Fine I am nervous and scared of the pressure and I am scared I am going to mess up the job at the point." I say to James.

"Zack, Don't be nervous. I am here. Zack just the game the way you have been playing and we will be fine, I promise. In addition, Zack just think of Maddie, look at her, and smile if you're nervous it will calm your right down. When I am nervous, I just look at Heather and smile, she smiles back, and then my nervousness goes away. Maybe it will work for you and Maddie." James says.

"Thanks for the tip James." I say to James.

I hear the PA Announcer from the hall we are waiting in and doing our usual pump routine.

"Now Introducing the Cheevers High Starting Line Up, At 5 feet 6 inches #11 Freshmen Point Guard Zaaaccck Martinnnn!" I run out and thought and join Coach Little and the rest of my teammates on the bench. One by one the starters are announce for the team and for East Boston High Eagles.

My nervous are on full blow right now for the start of the game for the first game as a starter. I look around the arena, and look for my Sweet Thang and smile at her. I then see my Mom, Heather, Mosebey, Arwin, and Maddie behind the bench for us. I smile right at Maddie and blow her a kiss; I blew the kiss when Edward wasn't looking. Maddie then smiles right back at me, and my nervous and anxiety of my first high school start go away because of seeing the most beautiful smile in the world my Sweet thang's Smile. Oh my god James's idea worked. James is such a great teammate and mentor for me this season, I am going to miss him next year without him being here, but I promise I will be ready to take over the superstar and leadership role next year, I got awesome person to learn from James Matthews.

I give handshakes with every starter that comes out. The only player I don't have a handshake for him is Edward, because Edward and I hate each other. I made a handshake for all my teammates, different handshake for each teammate. My handshake with James is low wave, High wave, Chest pump between us. I do the same handshake with Edwin Johnson.

Now it's game time.

_**Announcer Mode: Daily**_

_**End of the 1**__**st**__** Quarter of the Championship game for Boston Hoilday Invitational Knockout tournament. **_

_ The 1__st__ quarter is in the backs for Cheevers on this Championship Match for begging rights to say they are the best team in Boston. The winner tonight gets begging rights for a whole year to say there team is the truly best team in Boston. I love the Big Boston Divison, All the teams in the Division are great this season, it's been one hell of a ride, and we still have the second half of the season. I really wonder how the next 3 months are going to play out for Cheevers High and there wombat faithful. _

_After 1, Cheevers is down to the East Boston High Eagles, 30 to 25._

_I talk to Coach Little at the end of the quarter to talk about the game so far._

"_Hey Coach, How is the team playing tonight?"  
"Team is playing well so far, we are only down by 5, so that is good. We just got to keep up what we are doing and play our game, don't let us play their game. If we play their game, The East Boston will win, because they don't lose when their playing their game." _

"_Coach Little, How has Zack been doing tonight at the point?" I say to Coach._

"_Martin has been awesome so far, he was a little nervous in the beginning, that is expected for it being his first start at the high school level. I am proud of Zack so far, and how he has grown up over the month and half. I am proud of the whole team, we got a great group of guys that love playing together, and we do anything in their power to make sure they become champions tonight and at the end of the season. I got a game to win, bye Chip." _

"_Thanks Coach Little for talking with me. Coming up Next the second half of play for Cheever, East Boston Leads by 5." _

_Start of the second quarter _

_East Boston High Eagles 30_

_Cheevers High Wombats 25_

_Matthews Passes in to Martin. On the court for Cheevers is Zack Martin at the point, Eugene Evans at Shooting Guard, James Matthews at Small forward, Edward Jones at Power Forward, and Michael Jones at Center. _

_Martin dribbling up the court yelling out the play Coach Little wants him to run, Zack Martin knows now that Dustin Hernandez is on bench and on injured reserved, he now is given the keys to the offense. Martin Know, If Cheevers wants a state championship season, Zack Martins has to mash this offense together more and limit his mistakes on defense and offense. _

_ Martin Passes to Evans, Evans passes it to Edward in the paint, Edward passes it to Mike Jones for the easy lay-up for Cheevers. Cheevers High now down by three. East Boston just made a east layup, the lead is now back up to five. This going to be a hard fought battle for Cheevers tonight. Cheevers High is going to need there two big senior forwards James Matthews and Edward Jones to step it up for Cheevers. _

_Cheevers leading East Boston 90-85 with one minute left in the game. _

_ If Cheevers can hold on for the last 1:00, they will become the Boston Holiday Knockout Champions for first time in school history. Martin has the ball with 1:00 left. He is dribbling up the courts, Cheevers is now running a slow offense to waste the clock and try to ice it. East Boston fouls Zack Martin to send him to the line. East Boston has just sent Cheevers High Best free throw shooter and leading scorer of the Boston Holiday Knockout invitational tournament to the line. Martin makes them both with easy. Free throws have been Zack's specialty since he came in from day one, that was the only thing that kept him from not being cut from the Varsity and made him the first freshmen to make varsity in 10 years._

_ Now East Boston Hits a three pointer in Edward Jones Face. He barely covered that guy. I won't be surprised if Jones is yelled at for it after the game from Coach Little._

_Zack is dribbling up the court again. Zack has 15 points, 3 rebounds, 10 assist. This is Martin's five straight double double for Cheevers; also he does have three triple doubles in his last five games. Senior James Matthews and Edward Jones lead the team in scoring. Matthews has a team high 30 points and Edward has 25 points. _

_Martin calling out a play, Zack lobs the ball up in the air for the alley-oop pass to James for the dunk. That sould be the nail in the coffin for Cheevers, now 10 seconds left. Cheevers is up by 5 five still. _

_Game Over._

_ It took Coach Little four tries and four years to get out of the first round of the tournament. In his fourth try he made it out of the first round, he did a whole lot more, He won the whole tournament, Yes, Cheevers High Wombats are your 2006 Boston Holiday Knockout Invitational tournament Champions. Can u Believe it Zack Martin, James Matthews, and Edward Jones pulled it off for Cheevers in 2006. Zack Martin and James Matthews hug Coach Little, as the guys finally gave Coach Little a title in the big Boston tournament. _

_I will now about to go talk to winning coach, Coach Lamar Little. _

"_Coach Little, How does it feel to finally get past the first round, and in your first time out of round one, u win the title?" _

_Coach Little: The team did great tonight. I am so proud of them, every guy did a fabulous job when called upon, I am proud to be the Coach of such great young men. In addition, it feels good, It feels like I finally got my redemption for what has happen the past 3 years._

_Coach Little, Do you think there is new rivalry being born with your team and East Boston Eagles?  
Coach Little: I think there might be, but who knows the only thing that matters is we are Boston Hoilday Knockout Invitational Champions, we are going to celebrate tonight, but we won't celebrate that much, we haven't accomplished anything yet. We still have a second half of the season to deal with._

_Coach Little, by winning this game this probably makes your team now the favorite to win the state championship in the end of March. _

_Coach Little: This game does not make us favorite to win the state championship in 3 months. I know the last three winners of this tournament have gone on to win the state championship in March. Yes, I loved to come back here in end of March and try to claim a state championship. I got one thing to say: Congratulations to Wombat Nation we did it. _

Zack's POV

We are the champions, my friends. Yes we did it. I was pissed after the game, Maddie came up to me to hug me, but instead Edward ran in for the hug instead. I was so mad. I know she wanted to come over and hug me, because she waved for me to come here. I am so proud we did it. James and I were named Co-MVPs of the Boston Knockout tournament invitational tournament. I am proud of everybody. I was amazing in the tournament I averaged 30 points 10 rebounds and 11 assists in the 4 games in this tournament. James and I got a trophy, when they named us MVP, they told us. They are having two other trophies made and all three trophies engraved. I get a trophy for being MVP, So does James. Also the school gets one with both are names on it. All of us each get a gold model for winning the tournament as a our trophy. I already have my gold model around my neck. I can't wait to see Maddie, because I couldn't hug her after the game. Peace I am out to the locker-room. Yeah, Go Wombats. 2006 Boston Invitational Knockout tournament champions.

Maddie's POV  
Congratulations to my Zacky for winning the title tonight, I am so proud of my best friend Zack he did it. I am also proud of James too, for him and Zack being named co-MVPs of the tournament, Heather and me were hugging each other like crazy cheering for our best friends. I am proud of the school, I am proud of Zack, I am proud of James, I even am proud of Edward. I have to admit, he was awesome out there along with Zack and James. I like to Congratulate Cheevers High on title. I can't wait to see Zack, I really wanted to give him a hug and kiss on the cheek after the game, but stupid Edward had to run in and hug me. I know Edward is my boyfriend, but I wanted to congratulate Zack first, he deserved it, Edward only had a good game once. Zack and James had great games the whole tournament. Also Christmas is on Friday, I can't wait, I already have a dress picked out for Christmas Eve, I picked a dress out, even thought I have no plans yet for Christmas eve. I think I am spending Christmas eve, with Edward or Zack. I have to text Zack to meet me in the parking lot when is done.

"Zacky, it's Maddie, Meet me in the parking lot when you're done celebrating and showering in the locker-room."

Zack's POV

I just got a text from Maddie to meet her in the parking lot when I am done celebrating and showering in the locker room. To go along with our gold models we get for winning the tournament, we also got a championship t-shirt and hat in from the locker-room. Coach brought out soda and chips to celebrate out win tonight. Instead of champagne, we celebrated with soda and Apple Cider. I probably won't celebrate that long. I see the cheerleaders are in the celebrate room next to the showers, I see my brother Cody, I give him hug. I am so happy we pulled it off; we are now got to switch our focus to the second half of the season. We have a tough second half of the season. We still have to go play East Boston, the team we played tonight two more times before the state tournament, so we can actually see them four times in season for the first time in Massachusetts Division 1High school Basketball history maybe even in the history of all high school basketball.

I see Edward go into the locker-room to take a shower and change I decide to go shower also. I have decide that I am falling Edward tonight to after my shower, to find out who he has been seeing lately and to finally see if he is cheating on Maddie.

After my shower, I change quickly. I change quickly, but not so quickly so Edward doesn't find me following him. Edward leaves I decide to wait 3 minutes then follow him.

"Hey Zack, Where are you going parking lot is left not right?"Cody and James say

"I have something important to do before I go home." I say to my twin brother, and to my friend and mentor James. I go right and follow Edward; I wait beyond a corner and see something. I see something that I was suspecting from the beginning since Maddie said he was acting specious. I see Dana come up to Edward.

"Hi Baby" I here Edward say to Dana the head cheerleader.

**(Note Sorry for the language in the next couple lines. I needed a way for Zack to let his emotions out.) **

"Hi Eddy poo."I then see Edward kiss Dana on the lips passionately. What a fucking ass-whole for cheating on Maddie, I was right he is fucking cheated on my Sweet Thang. I have to tell Maddie.

Actually, I don't know if I should tell Maddie, because then she will get pissed at me and say I lying and I am just jealous. I think it is better for Maddie to find out about Edward and Dana on her own.

I then see Edward and Dana walking off with Edward's arm around Dana's shoulder and his hand on Dana's butt. I finally caught Edward Jones in the act. I bet he has been cheating on Maddie for a while with her. I need to think for a while if I should tell Maddie or not. I don't want her to get mad at me and say I am jealous, and then I end up losing my closeness with Maddie. I don't' want to lose that just yet. I love Maddie; I don't want to lose her when I am so close to finally have her be my girlfriend. I probably won't tell her. I just let her find out on her own. I got go quick to my mom's car, my families wait for me.

"Hey Zack, What's up?" I hear James say

"Nothing" I say to James.

"Zack, tell me were friends, I can help you with your problem." James says, maybe I should tell Cody and James about it.

"James, Cody, you got to promise me you won't tell anyone about what I am going to say to you. You can especially not tell Maddie, Heather, Barbara, or my mom." I say to my brother and James.

"Okay, Zack, it must be big, if you don't want us to tell anybody." Cody says

"Yeah Cody it is big. This could affect my life a lot for good and for bad if you end up telling." I say to my brother.

"Zack bro, just tell us, what your going to say?" James says

"The reason why I want right instead of left to go to the parking lot is. I had to follow Edward to see why he has been supers suspicious to Maddie for the pass month."  
"Zack did you find anything good?" James asked

" Yeah James I did. Something really big." I say

"Okay Zack tell us. I can't wait to see what that lying ass-whole been doing behind our friend Maddie's back." James says.

"I saw him cheating on Maddie with the head cheerleader Dana. He was kissing her lips passionately and having his arms around and touching her ass." I say to James and Cody who both have faces of shock.

"What a jerk. Zack, I think you should tell Maddie about Edward cheating her?"James says.

"Yeah Zack, James is right, you need to tell Maddie." Cody says.

"I know I should tell Maddie, but I can't." I say to my brother and James.

"Why not Zack?" I say to James.

"James, if I tell Maddie, Maddie will just say I am being jealous and then she wouldn't talk and spend time with me anymore. I don't want to lose my Sweet Thang." I say to my bros, calling Maddie Sweet Thang.  
"Zack that is tough. Maybe you are right, you shouldn't tell Maddie, because then she will get furious at you and call you jealous." James says.

"Guys I really don't know what to do?" I say to James and Cody.

"Zack, the only thing to do is waiting and see if Edward makes mistake and Maddie finds out about him cheating that is probably your safest way."

"Your right Cody, Come Codes, Maddie and Mom are waiting in the parking lot for us. " I say to Cody.

When we reach the parking lot, Maddie and Heather run up and hug James and Me. First Heather hugs me, and Maddie hugs James, and then Maddie hugs me and gives me a kiss on the cheek and hug. James and Heather kiss passionately and hug each other.  
"Zacky Congratulations on your MVP, you too James, I am so proud of both of you. I know you guys could get the championship." Maddie says

"Thanks Sweet Thang." I say to Maddie giving her a big bear hug and then pulling my mom in Maddie hug and mine.

"Come On Guys, let's go home. Bye James and Heather." My mom says, I as Maddie, Cody, and I say good-bye to our friends. I then get in the backseat of the car with Maddie. I put my arm around Maddie who lays her head on me, as my mom drives Maddie home.

"Bye Maddie, talk to later." I say to Maddie.

"Bye Zack, I will tell you on Thursday if I can come to your Mom show on Christmas Eves.

Thursday, December 23rd, 2006

Maddie hasn't called me yet about going with me to my Mom's Christmas eve show tomorrow night. My mom gave me a extra ticket to bring Maddie or another date if I wanted. I hope Edward doesn't take Maddie out tomorrow night. I hope he doesn't. Yes Edward and Maddie are still together, I haven't told Maddie yet about Edward cheating on her yet. I probably won't even tell her until she finds out on her own. I know Maddie will, because she is smart. It is about ten a-clock at night right now. I hope Maddie calls.  
Ring-Ring, My cell phone goes off, I see Maddie is calling because I have picture popup so I know when she is calling. Also I have the caller Id for Maddie set as Sweet Thang.

"Hi Sweet Thang" I say into my phone.

"Hi Zacky"  
"So Maddie how was school today, I missed u because I had practice today until 7:00 because we won't have practice again until after New Years." I say to Maddie.

"Zack School was good today. I got a on my American History projects. Zacky, how did you do on your Canada Project presentation today?" Maddie says.

"I think my group did pretty good, we won't get our grade for the project until after the New Year." I say to Maddie.

"That sucks." Maddie says.

"So Maddie, Can you come with me tomorrow to my Mom Christmas Eve Show?" I say to Maddie hoping she will come.

"I am sorry Zack, I can't Edward is taking me out to dinner tomorrow night at 8:30. I really am sorry I really wanted to go. But this is the first time I have gone out with Edward since he got drunk on Black Friday." Maddie says. I have to now try and act disappointed.

"Maddie it's okay. So Maddie your parents are actually letting you go out with him tomorrow night?" I say to Maddie. Wondering why they said yes.

"Yeah my parents said I go, only if I meet him at the restaurant and I take my own car to the restaurant and drive myself home. I also can only go to the restaurant with him and nowhere else." Maddie says. Aw, that makes me happy; he can only take her out to dinner only.

"That sucks Sweet Thang." I say to Maddie.

"At least it is dinner with Edward." I say.

"I am happy for you. I hope you have a fun time. Also Maddie can u maybe come to my mom's show after your dinner with Edward." I say to Maddie.

"Sure Zack I will try and come if I have time left, what time does your Mom's show start." Maddie says

"My mom show starts at 8:30. I think the shows ends at 10 or 11 or midnight, I forgot. I think it goes until nobody is left. I love for u to come.  
"Zack, I promise I will try and come after my date with Edward. I am tired Zack. Goodnight my Zacky Bear."

"Good Night my Sweet Thang." I say to Maddie

"I hope u can make it tomorrow night." I say to Maddie.

"I will try okay Zacky, Bye Zacky."

"Bye Madz, I hope sleep good." I say to Maddie.

I on my bed, I am about to go to bed until. I decide to ask god for something.

"God, the one thing I want for Christmas this year, Is for Maddie to show up tomorrow night for my Mom's show. In addition, I would love Maddie to find out about Edward cheating on her with Dana soon. Good night God, I hope you can help." I say before going to bed.

**Authors Note: I am tired. I just finished the story and it's 3:46 in the morning. I hope everybody likes this chapter. I tried my best with it. I hope it was while worth the wait. I am also super sorry for taking two months to update. I was busy with college and stuff, and I also had a case of writers block for a couple of weeks. I am on Summer Vacation right now, so I plan on updating quicker and often. I am going to start Chapter 13 later today. Also please Check out a couple of my friends stories. **

**Please Check-out BEthegreats Zaddie story called Campus Life. It is awesome and great story. I recommend to anybody who loves Zaddie. Also Bethegreat, thank u for your help to get my inspiration back. I hope u Update Campus Life Soon. I love Campus life and can't wait for the update. **

**Please also read Butter9 Zaddie's stories called Breakaway and Indestructible**. **Both are really great stories. I recommend for u to check those stories out also. Also thanks Emma for your help to get my inspiration back. I love your story and can't wait for the updates. I hope u update soon. **


	13. Christmas Eve of Hope and  Love

**Playing to Win:**

**Chapter 13: A Christmas Eve of Love and Hope**

**Previously on Playing to Win:**

**Zack's POV**

"So Maddie, Can you come with me tomorrow to my Mom Christmas Eve Show?" I say to Maddie hoping she will come.

"I am sorry Zack, I can't Edward is taking me out to dinner tomorrow night at 8:30. I really am sorry I really wanted to go. But this is the first time I have gone out with Edward since he got drunk on Black Friday." Maddie says. I have to now try and act disappointed.

"Maddie it's okay. So Maddie your parents are actually letting you go out with him tomorrow night?" I say to Maddie. Wondering why they said yes.

"Yeah my parents said I go, only if I meet him at the restaurant and I take my own car to the restaurant and drive myself home. I also can only go to the restaurant with him and nowhere else." Maddie says. Aw, that makes me happy; he can only take her out to dinner only.

"That sucks Sweet Thang." I say to Maddie.

"At least it is dinner with Edward." I say.

"I am happy for you. I hope you have a fun time. Also Maddie can u maybe come to my mom's show after your dinner with Edward." I say to Maddie.

"Sure Zack I will try and come if I have time left, what time does your Mom's show start." Maddie says

"My mom show starts at 8:30. I think the shows ends at 10 or 11 or midnight, I forgot. I think it goes until nobody is left. I love for u to come.  
"Zack, I promise I will try and come after my date with Edward. I am tired Zack. Goodnight my Zacky Bear."

"Good Night my Sweet Thang." I say to Maddie

"I hope u can make it tomorrow night." I say to Maddie.

"I will try okay Zacky, Bye Zacky."

"Bye Madz, I hope sleep good." I say to Maddie.

I on my bed, I am about to go to bed until. I decide to ask god for something.  
"God, the one thing I want for Christmas this year, Is for Maddie to show up tomorrow night for my Mom's show. In addition, I would love Maddie to find out about Edward cheating on her with Dana soon. Good night God, I hope you can help." I say before going to bed for the night. Yes tomorrow is Christmas Eve. The only present I want for Christmas Eve is my Sweet Thang to give me a chance to love her, and her loving me back. I really want Maddie.

**Maddie's POV**

**Christmas Eve: 6:30 two hours before her date with Edward.**

Hi Guys, I am getting ready for my Christmas Eve date with Edward right now. My date is at 8:30 tonight. This is also the first time in a month since I have been allowed to go on a date with Edward. My month grounding from not going on dates with Edward is over. I am also super happy to finally be able to go on a date with my boyfriend. Ever since the incident at the restaurant a month ago, I have been really confused of my feeling for Zack and Edward. One day I love Edward, another day I can't stand him, and want to be with my best friend Zack instead. Yes, I do have feeling for both Edward and Zack.

My family doesn't have plans for Christmas Eve tonight, because my mom and dad have decide they are just going to stay in and my dad is going to make a romantic dinner for my mom. I am happy to see to my parents madly in love with each other again, it has been a long time since they have been. My incidents at the restaurant really helped bring my parents back to being in love with each other.

Edward is taking me to some expensive restaurant in Downtown Boston. I have to drive myself to the date because I am not allowed to be in the car with Edward, I am only allowed to go to dinner with Edward, I can't go anywhere else, and my parents still don't trust Edward. But my parents love Zack a lot. They only let me go on the date tonight, because they wanted a night alone tonight instead of having Liam and me there. Liam is staying at his friend's house until 11. I have to pick him up and bring him back home. My curfew is at midnight.

I love my red dress that I am wearing tonight for my date with Edward. I really do look beautiful in it. I just finished putting on my make-up and my mom is helping me with my hair right now. I am also helping her get ready for her dinner date with my dad. I am helping my mom with her make-up and hair also. My mom came with me to pick out my dress. I knew I was going out tonight either way. If not with Edward, then I would have want to the Tipton to spend time with my Zacky.

Zack invited me to Carey's Christmas Show tonight. I actually kind of felt bad saying no to Zack about going to the show, he actually asked me first before Edward did, but I chose Edward over Zack again. I am going to go early to the restaurant at 8:00 and wait for Edward to show up, Hopefully he shows up early so I can spend some more time with Edward to talk about why he has been so distracted lately, he has been since the whole restaurant incident month ago.

**Martin's Suite **

**7:00 pm, Sametime Maddie is getting ready for her date with Edward.**

**Zack's POV**

I have to go get dressed into my suit and tie to get ready for my mom's Christmas Show tonight. I really wish Maddie could come with me tonight to my mom shows, it sucks that she chose to go out to dinner with her lying cheating boyfriend Edward over me. Edward is cheating on Maddie with the head cheerleader Dana; and I saw them together after the championship game last Sunday. I decided I wouldn't tell Maddie about Edward and Dana. Even if I did tell her about Edward and Dana she wouldn't believe me she would just call me jealous and then get mad me because I made it up that her boyfriend is cheating on her. However, the thing would be I am not lying to her, I am telling her the truth about Edward and his sleaze ball ways.

I really hope Maddie shows up tonight. I need Maddie tonight. It is Christmas Eve; you're supposed to spend the holidays with the person you love. I love Maddie very much. I am tired of seeing her with Edward. I have been so happy the past month since the incident at the restaurant because I have been so close with Maddie ever since. I love being her guy best friend; even if she becomes my girlfriend, I promise I will still always be her best friend too. I just want my sweet thang.

I am will probably go down to My Mom's show at 8:30, Cody is going to the my mom's Christmas show tonight with his girlfriend Barbara, Even London is coming to the Christmas with a date, London also taking her boyfriend Lance. You guys know Lance, the idiot lifeguard Maddie went out with it when I first moved in. I was jealous of him and Maddie, what you are kidding I am jealous of every single one of Maddie's boyfriend ever since I moved in to the Tipton. Everyone has a date for tonight except me, I thought about just asking a girl out to go with me tonight to the show, but I didn't because I have a small hope that my Sweet Thang is going to show up and go to the Christmas show with me. I really hope she does.

I just finished warping up Maddie's Christmas Gifts; I know she is going to love the gifts I got her. I really am excited to give Maddie her gifts tomorrow, if she comes over. I actually finished warping all the Christmas gifts I bought for tomorrow. I hope Maddie has good time tonight. I know I don't like Edward, But I do want Maddie to have fun tonight with him though. I love Maddie. I am going to go watch TV for a little while until my mom's show starts.

**Maddie's PVO  
7:45pm-45 minutes before Maddie's date with Edward. **

I just finished getting ready for my date with my boyfriend Edward. My mom just finished my hair about 10 minutes ago for my date. I had fun with my mom getting ready for my date because I got to help her get ready for her date with my dad. My dad is making a romantic dinner for two tonight for my mom. I can't believe what has happen to my life over the past the month. I now have the family, I always wanted, except for the money issue. However, I don't care how much money my family or I have, the only thing I cared is that my family loves each other and we have our health. I am happy my parents are in love now. I love them. Yeah my daddy and my mommy are in love with each other again thanks to Zack, who would have thought that?

Guys, I have to meet Edward at the restaurant tonight at 8:30. I am thinking about going early at 8:00 to get there early and wait for my Edward to show up so we can spend some more time together before dinner. I haven't spent alone time with him since he left at me at the restaurant a month ago.

"Maddie Baby, Can you come here?"I hear my dad say from the kitchen.

"Yeah Dad, I am about to leave to go meet Edward at the restaurant?" I say to my dad

"Maddie I need to talk you before your date tonight?" My dad says as I walk into the kitchen with my purse on my right arm and my winter jacket on.

"What Daddy, I have to go meet Edward at the restaurant?" I say to my dad.

"Maddie, what are your plans for the evening so I know where you are?" My dad says

"Daddy, I am about to go to dinner with Edward, then after I am going to the Tipton maybe to spend some time with Zack depending on what time it is." I say to my dad.

"Maddie, call me when you're done with dinner with Edward, if u decide to go be with Zack for a little while." My dad says to me.

"Dad, what time do I need to be home tonight?" I say to my dad.

"Maddie be home at midnight nothing later and also remembers if you're running late call before then." My dad says

"Okay Daddy, I have to go its 7:55. I have to meet Edward at the restaurant at 8:10. Good Night Daddy, have a fun night with mom." My dad says.

"Good Night Princess, Have fun and be safe. I will have fun with mom tonight. Maddie say hi to Zack for me okay." My dad says.

"Okay Dad, I will. Bye Mommy, have fun with daddy." I say to my dad and mom. I can't believe it my dad loves Zack.

"Bye Maddie, call me when you leave the restaurant?" My mom says

"Okay Mom, I will. Bye." I say as I walk out the door to my car to go to the restaurant.

8:00-pm Christmas Eve.  
Shea Boston Restaurant

I just arrived at the restaurant Edward is taking me to dinner at, it is called Shea Boston, it is an expensive Italian restaurant. I decide to arrive early so I can spend more time with my boyfriend Edward. I tried calling Edward's cell but it was off, I was going to tell him to meet me at the restaurant early so we can talk some more, I really miss Edward lately. I need this dinner to decide whom I should pick to be the love of my life, either my boyfriend Edward or my guy best friend Zack; I love both of them very much. I don't know whom I want to be with anymore. I am so confused, why does life have to be so hard and difficult. I just parked my car in the parking lot of Shea Boston.

I get out of the car and start walking up to the front of the restaurant. I go inside to check if Edward is here yet. I ask the hostess to see if Edward is here yet. I see he is here. I wonder why he is early, maybe he got my cell phone message and came early for our dinner like I wanted. I walk around the restaurant looking for Edward.

I then see my boyfriend Edward over in the middle of the restaurant sitting by himself, he must be waiting for me. Yes my prince boyfriend is back, Edward is back treating me like a princess.

"Hi Eddy-Bear" I say to Edward walking up to him.

"Maddie, what are you doing here so early?" Edward says to me started to see me. Maybe he didn't get my message.

"I am here early silly because I called your cell-phone to ask you if you could show up to the dinner early so we can talk some more. Ed didn't you get my message" I say to Edward.

"Oh right that message, that would explain why I came so early to restaurant. Maddie sit." Edward says to me as I sit down across from him. I then see the head cheerleader Dana come in the room, she must be having dinner with her family here. I then see her start walking over to Edward and Me in the middle of the restaurant, she is probably just coming over to say hi to Edward.

"Hi Dana" I say to the head cheerleader.  
"Hi Maddie, you're the poor friend of London Tipton." Dana says. I can't believe

"Actually Dana, I am London's best friend." I say to Dana defending myself.

"Whatever, Maddie what are you doing here with Edward?" Dana says to me.

"I am here because I am having dinner with Edward my boyfriend." I say to Dana

"What Edward isn't your boyfriend, he is my boyfriend Maddie." Dana says to me.

"No Dana, I am Edward's girlfriend. We have been dating for 2 months." I say to Dana defending myself that I am dating Edward.

"Poor Girl no, I am dating Edward, we have dating for almost a month." Dana says to me. A month, She has been dating Edward for a month. It has been a month since Edward started being busy all time with his dad and always acting specious around me. Oh my god, Is Edward cheating on me.

"Edward, Are who are you dating, you better not lie?" I say to Edward all pissed off.

"I have been dating both of you for the last 6 weeks. I thought I could get away with dating both of you and get away with it without any of you finding out about it." Edward says

(Warning the following Section has inappropriate language)

"Oh my god Edward, You two timing Asswhole, I hate you, I can't believe you have been cheating on me for the past 6 fucking weeks." I say to Edward all pissed off. I am sorry guys for my language I am just really pissed off right now at my two timing boyfriend Edward.

"Maddie, Calm down, I still love you and Dana. I thought maybe I can still date both of you." Edward says.

"No Edward, you have to choose me or Dana. Actually No, I am done getting cheated by idiots. And Dana, you can have Edward, I am done." I say to Edward

"What are you saying Maddie?" Edward says to me.

"What am I saying Edward, What are you fucking stupid. What I am saying is you have been Fed-exed Edward. What I am saying is Edward; I am done with your shit. You treated me like shit since that night at the restaurant and when you threaten to beat me and hurt me a couple months back. You are a rich bastard who only cares about himself. I am done being your girlfriend. I don't love you anymore Edward." I say to Edward finally admitting all my hated feeling to my ex-boyfriend.

"Maddie, I love Edward, He told me about you when we started dating. I knew he was dating you when we started dating. I don't care he is two-timing both us. He told me he loved me more then you, which is way I decided to stay with him. I love Edward Jones Jr." Dana says to me, Dana then leans over and kisses Edward on the lips passionately.

"Dana, you can have him. I am done. He is now only your cheating boyfriend. I hope he treats you better then he treated me." I say to Dana. While grabbing my coat and putting it on to leave

"Maddie, you're a bitch, you're a poor-tree hugging hippy bitch, I hope your super happy with your idiot freshmen (Zack)." Edward says making fun my Zack. I then slap Edward face and walk out of the restaurant. I am crying now. I need somebody; I need my Zack to comfort me about Edward cheating on me. I need my Zack a lot right now. Guys I have to go see Zack at the Tipton. I made a promise to Zack to go his mom's Christmas show tonight with him. I don't want to break a promise to my future man. I can't wait to give him his Christmas gift tomorrow. He really is going to love it.

"Hello" I hear my dad say from the phone.

"Hello Dad" I say to my dad in the phone.

"Hello Maddie, What's wrong, did something happen again with Edward?" My dad says

"Yes actually." I say to my dad.

"Oh know not again Maddie, are u okay?" My dad says to me.

"Yeah Dad I am fine. I am going to the Tipton to be with Zack tonight. I will be home in time for curfew tonight." I say to my dad.

"What happen with Edward, Maddie tell me?"My dad asked.

"He cheated on me daddy." I say to my dad.  
"Oh poor baby, you must be hurting. Did you break up with him?" My dad says comforting me.

"Yeah, I dumped him. He and the girl he cheated on me with are staying together too. After I told his girlfriend about everything." I say to my dad.

"Okay Maddie baby, have fun with Zack. I hope Zack can comfort you in your time of need right now. It must hurt." My dad says to me

"Yeah it does Daddy. I hope my best friend Zack can help me. I know he will help. Daddy are u having fun with mom?" I say to My dad

"Yeah Maddie, me and your mom are having a great time tonight. Good Bye Maddie Baby, I hope you feel better." My dad says to me.  
"I will dad I just need my Zack. Bye Dad." I say

See you guys in a few minutes, I am on my way to see Zack at the Tipton. I need him right now.

Tipton Hotel Lobby

8:25pm

I walk into the lobby for the Tipton Hotel. I see Norman who gives me a hug because he sees me crying.  
"Thanks Norman" I say to my friend Norman the doorman

"You're welcome Maddie, I hope u feel better." Norman says to me.

Then walks up to me and sees me crying also and pulls me into a hug for comfort.  
"Madeline what's wrong?" says to me.

"Nothing , I just need Zack right now, do you know where he is?" I say to Moseby

"I think Zack is still upstairs, he hasn't come down yet for his mother's Christmas show. Do you want me to call him down for you Madeline?" says to me.

"No Moseby, I will just wait for him on the couch. He should be down soon. I hope." I say walking over to sit on the couch by the elevator in front of the candy counter.

Zack's PVO Tipton Hotel-8:30

On my way down to my mom's show for tonight, I really hope Maddie shows up tonight to the show. I know her date is at 8:30. So I hope Maddie is here by nine-thirty to ten o'clock. I am in the elevator right now, I just hit the lobby button. I then walk out of the elevator into the Tipton Lobby. I walk by.

"Zack"I hear a girl voice say. I look over in the direction of the voice, and there I see Maddie sitting on the couch, crying her eyes out wearing her beautiful red dress. Maddie must have caught Edward and Dana together tonight at the restaurant. I think Maddie needs my comfort right now. I walk over to Maddie, sit down next to her, and put my arm around her to hold her.

"Hey Sweet Thang, what's wrong, why are you crying?" I say to Maddie pulling her on to my lap for comfort.

"Zack, you were right Edward is an ass-whole. I am sorry, I didn't believe you Zack." Maddie says to me.

"It's okay Maddie; Edward did a pretty good job charming you. Maddie, what happen tonight with Edward that made him an ass-whole?" I say to Maddie wondering what happen. I already have a feeling of what happen but I just want to confirm it.

"Zack, I figure out why Edward's been so distracted lately toward me." Maddie says

"Why Maddie, why has he been like that?" I say to Maddie.  
"Zacky, Edward has been cheating on me for the past 5 weeks with the head cheerleader Dana. I caught them together at the restaurant tonight. After seeing them together, I ran up to Edward and broke up with him. I don't need that lying cheating ass-whole anymore. I am free." Maddie says to me.

"Maddie, why are you crying so much then, if you broke up with him?" I say to Maddie.

"Zacky, I am crying because another one of my boyfriends cheated on me, I have the worst luck with guys don't I Zacky." I say to Maddie

"Maddie, All those guys you have dated have been jerks, there not right for you. None of thoses guys could see how beautiful and great you are Sweet Thang. And then they take you for granted and dump you and cheat you and break your heart." I say to Maddie.

"Zack, I just wish I had a boyfriend long enough of where he doesn't dump me and cheat me. Zacky, I want a boyfriend who would take care of me, and finally be my prince." Maddie says to me.

"Sweet Thang, Don't worry you're going to have your prince some day. I am kind of hoping your prince is me. Maddie, what I am trying to say is that I love you, and now that your single, I want to be your boyfriend. So Sweet Thang, Will you be my girlfriend?" I say to Maddie.

"Zacky, My heart hurts right now. I just want a friend right now Zack, later can we deal with our feelings, after I have time to get over Edward. I do like you a lot Zack. I do feel like I am falling in love with you." Maddie says to me as we hug each other.

"Mads, your falling for me? Maddie also I promise I will give you some time to get over Edward. Maddie, Just remember you have a great guy who has been by your side since he was 12, you were just too blind to see it." I say to Maddie. I say cuddling Maddie closer into my arms.

"Zack, I do love you. We just can't be together right now. I need to get over Edward first, before I start a new deep relationship with you, Zacky Bear." Maddie says kissing me on the cheek

"Maddie, I have something to tell you about Edward?" I say to Maddie.

"What Zacky?" Maddie says

"I knew he was cheating on you since last Sunday at the Boston Hoilday Invitational Knockout tournament championship, I saw him and Dana kissing after the game. I followed him after his shower to see where he was going. Maddie don't be mad at me for not telling you about Edward's cheating on you. I was afraid u wouldn't believe me." I say to Maddie

"Zack, I am not mad at you. Your right Zacky, I probably wouldn't have believe if you told me Edward was cheating on me. Zack, I am actually kind of happy I am done with Edward and his lies. Hey Zack, Now you can call me Sweet Thang at school again, and give me hugs in school whenever you want." Maddie says to Me hugging me and giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"I know Sweet thang, I am happy that you're done with that lying cheating ass-whole. I am happy I don't have to deal with Edward any more. Maddie also, what time do you have to leave to go home?" I say to Maddie keeping her in my arms.

"Zacky, My curfew is at midnight. Zack but I have to leave you early to go pick up Liam from his friend's house at 11:00 pm." Maddie says

"Sweet Thang, why do have pick up Liam?" I say to Maddie

"Zack, I have to pick Liam because my parents are having a date night tonight at my house. So there busy, and I offer to pick him up. Zack also my mom and dad told me to tell you, hi." Maddie says as I smile at the fact that Maddie's parents love me.

"Maddie, Can I come with you to pick up Liam with you maybe?" I say to Maddie

"Zack, I love for you to come with me to pick up my little brother later. I was thinking about taking him to go get hot chocolate for an hour until my curfew you can join us if you want."Maddie says

"Sounds fun Sweet Thang, I love to come hang out with you and your brother for an hour. But right now, Maddie bear, we have to go to my mom's show now." I say to Maddie.

"Zacky lets go then to your mom's show." Maddie says taking my hand to hold it.

Maddie's PVO

Zack and I are walking into his mom Christmas show right now, I see our table with Cody and his girlfriend Barbara are at it, also London and Lance are at the table also. Zack's Dad is also at the table with Arwin. I see too open seats one next to London, the other is next to Cody. Zack and I walk over to our seats to go sit down to eat dinner and watch his mom sing some Christmas songs. My favorite holiday is Christmas, and I hope Carey sings my favorite Christmas song: Silent Night.

"Hi Zack" I hear Zack's dad say to him as they hug, after Zack tuck my chair in for me.

"Hi Dad, I am here now, I also bought my best friend Maddie as my companion for this evening." I say to Zack.

"Zack, your date Maddie is beautiful. Zack don't let go of Maddie, Zack. I lost your mother, and there is not a day goes by that I miss her." Zack's dad says to his son as I blush from Zack's dad complimenting me for calling me beautiful.

"I won't dad. Your right Dad, Maddie is beautiful. Dad, Maddie to me is the most beautiful girl in the universe and I love her." Zack says as I grab his hand to hold it, Zack then put his arm around me to watch his mom sing. I am also really red from Zack calling me beautiful.

"Thanks Zack and Kurt for compliment."I say to Zack and his dad.

I then here his mom start singing Jingles Bells

**Dashing through the snow  
In a one horse open sleigh  
O'er the fields we go  
Laughing all the way  
Bells on bob tails ring  
Making spirits bright  
What fun it is to laugh and sing  
A sleighing song tonight  
**

I then decide to cuddle up closer to Zack who is sitting right next to me, as I start to sing along with his mom singing the second verse of the song. Zack starts to sing also.

**Oh, jingle bells, jingle bells  
Jingle all the way  
Oh, what fun it is to ride  
In a one horse open sleigh  
Jingle bells, jingle bells  
Jingle all the way  
Oh, what fun it is to ride  
In a one horse open sleigh  
**Now the whole resturnat starts to sing along with Carey as she keeps singing jingle bells.

**A day or two ago  
I thought I'd take a ride  
And soon Miss Fanny Bright  
Was seated by my side  
The horse was lean and lank  
Misfortune seemed his lot  
We got into a drifted bank  
And then we got upsot**

Oh, jingle bells, jingle bells  
Jingle all the way  
Oh, what fun it is to ride  
In a one horse open sleigh  
Jingle bells, jingle bells  
Jingle all the way  
Oh, what fun it is to ride  
In a one horse open sleigh yeah

Jingle bells, jingle bells  
Jingle all the way  
Oh, what fun it is to ride  
In a one horse open sleigh  
Jingle bells, jingle bells  
Jingle all the way  
Oh, what fun it is to ride  
In a one horse open sleigh

After the song, our waiter Chuck came up to us to take our order. Chuck is also one of my ex-boyfriends. I haven't seen him since he dumped because he thought I was seeing Lance again. Chuck looks up at me. I then see Zack puts his arm around me tighter to show Chuck, that Zack is my date tonight. Zack and I both order the steak dinner, I love steak and mashed potatoes. Zack and I both ordered a sprite too.

Zack then stood up to go walk over to go talk to his mom during her break before the next song. I see him whisper something in his mom ear. I wonder what my best friend has planned. Zack really does love surprising me when he can, it is okay if he surprises me because I love his surprises, there always fun and enjoyable.

Carey then goes over to the microphone, and says: "This song is dedicated to my son's special friend; I hope you feel better Maddie." I see Carey smile down at me. Zack went to his mom so she can dedicate a song to me to help cheer me up. God I love Zack, but I need time to get over Edward before being with Zack first.  
I hear Carey then start singing my favorite Christmas song: Silent Night. Zack then asks me to dance.

**Silent night, holy night  
All is calm, all is bright  
Round yon Virgin Mother and Child  
Holy Infant so tender and mild  
Sleep in heavenly peace  
Sleep in heavenly peace  
**

Zack and I then cuddle up on the dance floor, as Zack and I slow dance and listen to song that his mom was singing. I am happy Edward broke up with me because now I can be in Zack's arms, where I belong. Zack and I cuddle closer together on the dance floor. I look into Zack's beautiful blue eyes and think how much I love him. I can tell how much he loves me from the look he is giving me. I then put my head on his shoulder as we listen to the music together. Life is perfect now that I am in Zack's arms where I belong.

**Silent night, holy night!  
Shepherds quake at the sight  
Glories stream from heaven afar  
Heavenly hosts sing Alleluia!  
Christ, the Saviour is born  
Christ, the Saviour is born**

Silent night, holy night  
Son of God, love's pure light  
Radiant beams from Thy holy face  
With the dawn of redeeming grace  
Jesus, Lord, at Thy birth  
Jesus, Lord, at Thy birth "

After the song, Zack and I go back to the table to go eat our dinner, because our dinner is done being cooked. Zack then pulls my chair out for me, and then he pushes it in for me. Zack can be such a gentleman, sometimes.

After eating Dinner with my Zack's family and our friends, Zack invites me out to the dance floor again to dance. I love dancing with Zack, because he was the one who taught me how to slow dance. Zack is also a fantastic dancer. The song Carey is now singing is Last Christmas by Ashley Tisdale. I think I look like Ashley Tisdale. However, everybody tells me, I don't look like Ashley Tisdale but there wrong, I do. I can be her twin if I was a little bit older. People must be crazy for letting me go.

After the song, I check the time; it is about ten o'clock now. I am having so much fun tonight with my friends and Zack. This has to be the best Christmas Eve ever for me, I am so happy that I came to be with Zack tonight. I needed it after my break-up with Edward tonight. I am happy; I am in my Zack's arms and this where I plan on staying. Zack just left to go to the bathroom, I am going to go sit at the table and wait for him and talk with London.

"Hey London"

"Hey Maddie, I thought u were at dinner with Edward tonight?" London said

"London, Edward was cheating on me with the head cheerleader Dana, I caught him at dinner with her." I said to my best friend.

"So Maddie did you dump his ass?"London says

"Yes, I did London, I told Dana she can have her laying jackass." I say

"So Maddie, does this mean Zack and you are finally getting together at long last?" London says

"No London, Zack and I are not going to get together until I am completely over to Edward, Yes I told Zack, I love him, but we are waiting before we actually get together. Zack deserves to have me, but he does not deserve to be a rebound guy." I say to London; Zack then comes back to the table and sits next to me and puts his arm around me.

"You two look so cute together" London says, I start to blush and so does Zack because of London's comment.

"Come on Sweet Thang, Let's go dance before we have to go pick your brother up at his friend's house." Zack says to me taking my hand and leading me back out to the dance floor so we can dance and listen to his mom sing.

"Zack, Thanks for inviting me tonight, I am really having fun." I say to the man in my arms.

"You're welcome Sweet Thang, I am happy you're having fun, after your night started off badly." Zack says hugging me and kissing my forehead.

Its 10:55 right now, I have to leave now to go pick up my little booger of a brother Liam. I have to admit; I am happy Zack and is coming with me to pick him up. Zack is probably coming so he can hang out with me still until my curfew at midnight. Zack is also coming because he probably wants some hot chocolate, because I am taking my little brother for hot chocolate for little while before we have to go home.

"Zacky, Thanks for coming with me," I say

"Sweet Thang, of course I was going to come because then I get to spend more time with you and also I can get to know your little brother better." Zack says to me with his million-dollar smile that I love

"Zack, Why do you want to get know my brother?" I ask Zack

"Maddie Bear, I want to get to know him because he is the only person in your family who doesn't like me. I want to show him how cool I am." Maddie says

**Zack's PVO  
11:00pm **

Maddie's brother is coming. I am happy I decide to come with Maddie to come pick Liam up.

"Hi Maddie or Fatty." Liam says to Maddie

"Liam Shut up, and be nice to your sister." I say defending my best friend and love of my life.

"Why should I listen to you?" Liam says to me.

"Because Liam, I am your sister's best friend and also because she is your sister, you should care about sister, and not be mean to her. Do you even love your sister Maddie?" I say to Liam

"Zack, I do love Maddie, I make fun of Maddie, because I like messing around with her and you. I like messing with you guys, actually Zack, I like you, your nice guy, and I see how happy my sister is when you are with her. I haven't seen her ever smile with a guy before except you, you're the only guy I have seen make my big sis smile." Liam says hugging Maddie giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Why didn't you just say that from the beginning to me since I first met you. Liam can I call you booger like your sister?" I say to Liam.

"Zack, I was trying at first to protect my sister. I love her. And yes Zack, I would love for you to call me booger because I can see from my big sister that you're not going anywhere anytime soon, so I better get use to you. Zack, u can call me booger if I can call you dork." Liam says

"Deal Liam, Or should I say booger." I say laughing so does Liam and Maddie.

"Ok Dork, I am right Fatty and you Zack, are dorks." Liam says as I start laughing. Now Maddie's brother likes me. Now I have almost the whole Fitzpatrick family likes me. I got the family to like me before I even start dating Maddie officially. I am already a head of everybody else Maddie has gone out with.

"Maddie, where are we going?" Liam says to Maddie

"Booger, Zack and I taking you to get hot chocolate and desert at little shop, Zack and I found." Maddie says to her little booger.

"Ok Fatty, sounds fun. I love to hang out with you and your big dork of a best friend." Liam says to his big sis.

**At the Hot Chocolate Shop close to Maddie's house**

**11:20PM, 40 minutes before Maddie's curfew **

I am now sitting in a booth next to Maddie and Liam drinking hot chocolate together. Liam is talking to Maddie and me about the Christmas Presents he asked his parents and Santa for Christmas tomorrow. I have Maddie cuddle up next to me; I have my arm around her. Maddie has her arm around Liam; Liam is cuddled next to Maddie. I can see now that Maddie does have a close relationship with her Little Brother Liam. I can also see that Liam really does care for and love his sister.

"So Liam, How about sometime I can come over and we can play guitar hero with each other?" I ask Liam.

"Sure Zack, sounds fun, how about next week, when my mom and dad go to my dad's holiday party at his work. Maddie has to watch me and maybe you can come over and hangout with Maddie and Me while my parents are at the party. Is that okay Maddie, if Zack come over next week when mom and dad are at the party?"Liam says to Maddie.

"Sure Liam, Zack can come over. Zack, I was going to ask you over that night also." Maddie says.

"Maddie what time is it now?" I say to Maddie.

"Zack, it is about 11:45pm." Maddie says to Zack

"Maddie, we need to leave now so we can get you two home on time, so you don't get in trouble with your parents." I say to Maddie.

"Okay Zack, it is going to take us 15 minutes to get home any way from here." Maddie says as she takes my hand as we start walking back to Maddie's car.

"Maddie, can we drop your brother off first. I want to give you something, I left at the Tipton." I say to Maddie

"Zacky Bear, I am coming over tomorrow to give you and the rest of the Tipton there Christmas gifts." Maddie says

"I know Maddie, I just want to give you one of my gifts tonight. Actually, it is not really a Christmas gift." I say to Maddie.

**Fifteen Minutes Later**

**Maddie's House**

"Zack, before we go I have to go in and tell my parents that I am giving you a ride home." Maddie says

"Maddie, will your parents care if you give me a ride home." I say to Maddie

"No Zackie, my parents won't care if I give you a ride home. My parents love you. Be Right back Zack." Maddie says going inside her apartment building.

After a few minutes Maddie comes back out to her car.

"Zack, I can't give you a ride home." Maddie says with a sad face.

"Why Maddie?" I say to Maddie

"My parents don't want me driving in the snow; it is suppose to get worse soon. So I can't drive you home, sorry." Maddie says

"It's okay Maddie, I will walk. Good Night Sweet Thang, Merry Christmas, see you tomorrow." I say to Maddie while hugging her and giving her a kiss on the cheek. I start walking in the direction of the Tipton.

"Zack, Where are you going wait up?" Maddie says as I turnaround and notice Maddie is still outside.

"What Sweet Thang?" I say to Maddie surprised

"Zack, my parent said I couldn't give you a ride home, but they said I could walk you home if I wanted." Maddie says to me taking my hand.

"Maddie awesome, I love for you to walk me home." I say

**XXX**

**Now at Tipton**

"Here Sweet Thang" I say to Maddie handing her a wrap up gift.

"What is it Zack?" Maddie says to me as we walk back to Maddie's house.

I know it is stupid because we just walked from Maddie's house to Tipton, and it takes about 30 minutes walking to each place. I know we went there and back. I wanted to do it so I have more time with Maddie to spend alone.

Maddie then unwraps the gift and see it is my Cheevers High Basketball sweatshirt and I give her my old home away for her to wear. Maddie slides on the sweatshirt over her jacket so I can see how she looks in it. The Sweatshirt is Black and Yellow to match our school colors. Also has my name and jersey Number on the front and back of the jersey. Maddie really looks beautiful with it on. Now Maddie is almost my girl.

"Maddie you look beautiful." I say to Maddie who starts blushing.

"Zack, the sweatshirts is so comfortable and warm, why don't you want to keep it?" Maddie says

"Because Sweet Thang, I want to give it to you Maddie because one day you might be my girl." I say to Maddie.

"Zack, I promise one day soon, we will be together and I will finally be your girl like you always wanted." Maddie says to Zack

"Maddie, So what time are you coming over tomorrow for cake and pie?" I say to Maddie.

"I don't know Zack, my brothers and sisters are coming over tomorrow for Christmas dinner." Maddie says  
"Maddie really all your brothers and sisters and their families are coming over tomorrow for Christmas dinner." I say to Maddie

"Yes Zack really, Also Zack you should come over early maybe and meet them, and have some my families homemade Apple pie made by mom and grandma, and I am going to help them." Maddie says.

"Awesome Maddie, I love to meet the rest of your siblings and try your families homemade apple pie. I love apple pie. I will text u tomorrow after I eat Christmas dinner with my family; also, I will text u when I get up." I say to Maddie as we are finally at Maddie's house and at her front door.

"Good Night Zacky bear and Thank you for the sweatshirt I love it, I am going to wear it a lot." Maddie says giving me a hug and a short kiss on the lips.

"You're welcome, and Goodnight Sweet Thang" I say giving her a bear hug and kiss on the forehead.

"Merry Christmas Zack" Maddie says

"Merry Christmas Maddie talk to later night" I say hugging her one more time before leaving.

**In Zack and Cody's suite at Tipton**

I enter the suite and put my back against the door and say out loud "Finally Maddie is free from Edward, it is going to be my turn now. I can't wait. I know Maddie going to take a little while to get over Edward. But once she does Maddie and me are going to be together forever."

I then go into my room to go to bed. I change into my pajama pants and then climb into my bed. I decide to text my princess before bed.

"Hi Sweet thang, I was just texting u to say goodnight. Good Night Baby see you tomorrow merry Christmas." I text to Maddie's phone

Maddie texts me back about 2 minutes later.

"AWW Zack , Good Night Zacky, see you tomorrow. Merry Christmas Baby." I read Maddie's text to me. Maddie called me baby. Yes, tomorrow is going to be the best Christmas ever.

**Note: Please Note, Christmas Day chapter will be Chapter 14. And also I am sorry for not updating quick. I feel bad for it. I am going to try to update fast. Please read and review my story. I hope you had fun reading the story. Gabgaws12**


	14. A Very Suite Christmas of love

**Playing to Win **

**Chapter 14: A Very Suite Christmas of love **

**Author's Note: I am sorry it has taken me so long to update. I sort of lost my inspiration for a couple months. I am now back and ready to continue the story. And I will keep jugging along. I promise I will update soon with Chapter 15. I have college starting soon again on Thursday. So I might get busy again. I promise I haven't given up on the story yet. So please Read and Review.**

**Thanks,  
Gabgaws**

**Christmas **

**Zack's POV**

**8:30 am**

Merry Christmas Guys, I just woke up. It is Christmas morning. I have to remember to text Maddie later to see what time I am going over to her house for pie. I can't wait to give Maddie her Christmas present later today. I know she is going to love her Christmas gifts. I spent a whole lot of money on them.

I have to text Maddie.

I text Maddie "Merry Christmas Sweet Thang"

I wake up and go into the living room to see my mom and Cody are up. I see that they are up and are sitting on the couch with my dad who here is so we can all open presents as a family, because remember Christmas is the time for family and love. I am happy my family is spending Christmas together. I think London is having Christmas dinner with us because Moseby is too and some of the staff down stairs.

Maddie texted me back "Merry Christmas My Zacky Bear. What r u doing?"

"I am about to open up presents. What r u doing?" I text back to Maddie

"I am about to open up Christmas Presents too. I will text u later after dinner." I read Maddie text she just sent me.

"Okay Sweet Thang, talk to u later after dinner." I text back to Maddie

"Okay Zacky Bear, Talk to u later. XOXO" Maddie's text back to me.

God I love Maddie so much. I am so happy and excited that Maddie is finally done being Edward's Girlfriend. I will admit I am pissed at Edward, I hated how Edward was cheating on Maddie behind her back and how stupid he is for not realizing how great, and beautiful my Maddie is. Yes, My Maddie, Maddie admitted last night that she loves me; I know we are not together yet, but I know Maddie needs time to get over Edward and move on with me.

In addition, I am so happy with Edward because he cheated and lost his beautiful girlfriend, and now Maddie can be happy with me. I will be here waiting for Maddie whenever she is ready to be my girlfriend. I just hope I don't have to wait that long, but I don't care if Maddie takes long to get over Edward; I will be here either way waiting for her to give me her heart so I can finally give her mine.

Man, I hungry, I am going to go eat breakfast and then I am going to go open up Christmas Presents with my family for a little while. Yes, my whole family including my dad, who is in town tonight until after New Years. I am happy he is in town, I really missed him the past couple months with the whole Edward and Maddie situation. I also love when my dad is in town because he is cool and fun to hang out with, also he can have some great advice when I need it.

"Good Morning Zack, Merry Christmas" My mom and dad say

"Good Morning Mom and Dad, Merry Christmas" I say to my mom giving her a hug and kiss on the cheek, and give my dad a hug.

"Mom"

"Yes Zack"

"I was wondering if Maddie can come over today to have desert and also come over so we can give her, her presents from us." I say to my mom

"I don't care if Maddie comes over today, I love for her to come over for desert and so we can exchange Christmas gifts with her. What time is she coming over?" My mom says

"I don't know Mom yet; I have to call or text her after we eat Christmas dinner, because Maddie is having dinner with her parents and her family today. Also mom, Maddie wants me to go over before she comes so I can meet her other brother and sisters today before she comes over for desert." I say to my mom.

"Okay Zack, I don't care. By the way breakfast will be done in a few minutes Cody and I making pancakes and eggs, and bacon today for breakfast." My mom says

"Merry Christmas Bro" I say walking into the kitchen area to give my twin brother Cody a hug.

"Merry Christmas Zack" Cody says back then goes back working on breakfast.

"Mom, when are we opening presents?" I say

"Zack, we are opening Christmas presents after breakfast." My mom says to me. As I go sit back on the couch with my dad watching TV.

xxx

2 hours later

Hey Guys, I got some awesome Christmas Gifts this year. I got a lot of great stuff and new clothing. I am happy with what my Christmas presents were. I got NBA 2k7 from Cody, he got it for me after seeing me play it with Bob a couple times on our XBOX 360 in our room. I also got many new movies to add to my collection. I also got a new amplifier to go with my electric guitar my dad gave me for me graduating Middle school. I am getting good at the guitar actually; I knew I had musical talents because I got it from my parents' musical talents. You know my mom is a singer and my dad is a guitarist in is rock band. I also got a new iPod classic for Christmas. I am so excited about all my Christmas gifts.

My mom loved her gift I got her for Christmas. Cody and I bought my mom a nice sliver bracelet that says, "I love u Mom and world's best mom on it." My mom also loved her new jewelry box I have been making in Tools and Materials for her. I am giving Maddie hers later along with Maddie's other gifts. I can't wait to see Maddie later; I really hope she is having a great Christmas so far, she deserves it after everything she has been thought over the last couple of month because of Edward. I am happy Edward is now out of the picture, and now Maddie can be happy with me by her side.

My mom got me many new clothes; I think I got like four new pairs of basketball shorts for Christmas this year. I also got a new Paul Pierce jersey. I now have the away and the home jersey of my favorite basketball player Paul Pierce of the Boston Celtics, and my parents got me a Steve Nash Jersey too, I was surprised. I like Steve Nash he is awesome. Steve Nash is playing the Boston Celtics on Friday at the Garden. I have been trying for weeks to get tickets for the game to go with Cody, Maddie, or James. The tickets are sold out because the Phoenix Suns are one of the best teams in the NBA right now. In addition, the Celtics are in last place and one of the worst teams in the league. I mean we really suck. I think we lost about 10 or 11 in a row. I still watch the games because I just love basketball and I have fun watching the Celtics and I have a lot of fun watching College basketball also. I always fill out a bracket every year for the NCAA Basketball Tournament because I love March Madness it is the best. My favorite college basketball teams are the Boston College Eagles, and the UConn Huskies.

Man, I am in love; I miss Maddie so much right now. I can't wait to see her later after dinner. I hope that dinner is almost done; Cody is cooking the Christmas dinner in the kitchen restaurant downstairs for everybody my mom and chef polo are helping him prepare the meal this year. Cody is such an awesome cook, he really is good at it, and I really do believe Cody could be a chef one day if he wanted to. I can cook also; I am good cooking on the grill. I can cook Hot dogs, Hamburgers, Steak, BBQ ribs, and other grill foods.

I am going to go watch some basketball until dinner, see you guys later. I can't wait to talk to you guys after dinner; Peace Zack Out!

Xxx

**Maddie's PVO**

Maddie's House

Hi Guys it's Maddie, my Christmas this year has been awesome so far and it will get even better later when I see Zack. I am so happy my whole family is together this year for Christmas dinner, I am happy my whole family is happy and together. I can't wait for Zack to come over later after dinner to meet my family. My older brothers Danny, Josh, Dylan are here. I love my older brothers they are so nice and also there really protective of me because I am their baby sister. I will admit my brothers can sometimes be a bit over protective of me and my other sisters. I just hope my brothers like Zack later, and not try to beat him up. I hate my brothers to beat up the guy I am in love with. I know I love Zack, but I need to get over Edward first before I finally start to date him and also I need to find out if I really do love him or is it because he was just there to protect me so much from Edward so I think I love him. I really don't know. Nevertheless, I really do think it is love.

I got some awesome gifts this year for presents. From my parents I got a new CD player for my car that can plug in my iPod also. I also got a new laptop from my parents also. I gave my little brother Liam my old laptop for Christmas for his gift. I also put on some cool computer games he would like on it already. My older sister Genevieve and her husband Jack got me an awesome new iPod Classic for Christmas. My other sisters got me lot stuff for college next year. Like a new desk for my room, a new TV. I got a lot of new furniture for my room and I got a lot new awesome clothes for Christmas.

Speaking of college, I already started applying for college at the beginning of the year. I am excited that I am 6 months away from graduating high school and then I will be off to colle/ge fr four years trying to get my law degree maybe. I can't wait for college, but I am going to miss my Zack. I don't know what I am going to do without him at school next year. I love helping him with his homework when he needs it, Zack is so cute when he is trying to study and concentrate, and I think he looks adorable mumbling words he doesn't understand. I don't know where I am going too accepted. I should hear back from the colleges in the next month or two.

My mom and dad told my brothers and sisters about Zack already and how he saved me and protected me from Edward on Black Friday, and they them about my relationship with Zack. I am happy my parents already love my Zack. My mom loves Zack because he is gentlemen when comes to me, and because he is sweet and kind and he protects me from danger. My dad loves Zack, because Zack and he have a lot in common because they both like sports. My dad and Zack love the same sports teams. My dad also loves Zack because Zack is sweet and treats me likes his princess, and tries to protect me when he has to.

I have to go guys, I am sorry. I will talk to you guys later after dinner maybe. I am about to go help my mom and grandmas and my sisters in the kitchen and see if they need any help with making dinner and desert. See Yeah later.

Xxx

**Zack's PVO **

Hi Guys, I just finish eating my Christmas dinner, the food was delicious. I had Ham, Turkey, mashed potatoes with gravy, corn, carrots, stuffing, cheese cover broccoli, and I had cranberry sauce. I am stuffed from all that food. I can' t wait for dessert so I can go over to Maddie's for a little while and have some of Maddie's homemade apple pie. I need to text Maddie to see if she eat yet.

"HEY SWEET THANG, DID U EAT DINNER YET? TEXT ME BACK :)" I text to Maddie.

"HEY ZACKIE BEAR, I JUST FINISHED EATING A FEW MINUTES AGO. I AM HELPING MY BROTHER DYLAN AND SISTER HANNAH CLEAN THE TABLE. :)" Maddie texted back

"Ok. MADS, WHAT TIME CAN I COME OVER FOR DESSERT?" I text Maddie.

"WHEN EVER YOU'RE READY TO FACE MY WHOLE FAMILY, LOL.I REALLY MISSED U TODAY ZACKIE; I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE U. " Maddie texts back.

"I WILL BE OVER IN ABOUT 30 MINUTES. I AM WATCHING THE END OF THE BASKETBALL GAME WITH MY DAD. I MISSED U TOO MADZ." I text back

"OK SEE U THEN. BYE BABY." Maddie texted me back.

Maddie called me baby as she did last night when we said goodnight to each other. I know right now I am right now the closet I have ever been to being Maddie's boyfriend, she treats me like her boyfriend already, but we are not officially boyfriend and girlfriend yet. However, we are as close as you can be without being called boyfriend and girlfriend.

I wonder how my mom will act if Maddie does become my girlfriend one day. I hope mom is happy for me. I know my mom loves Maddie like a daughter already so I won't have a problem about my mom and Maddie not getting along. I just hope my mom does allow me to date Maddie even if she is 3 years older than me.

"Mom, Can please you give me a ride to Maddie's house in a few minutes?"I said to my mom

"Zack, I will give u ride in a few minutes okay." My mom says

"Okay Mom, Thanks."

Xxxx

5 minutes later

"Zack, Is Maddie going to give you a ride back to home after you're finished at her house tonight?" My mom asked me.

"Yeah mom, I am just going over Maddie's to meet her brothers and sisters. Then Maddie and I are coming back to the Tipton for dessert and to give her presents." I say to my mom

"Zack, What did u get Maddie?" my mom asked.

"Mom, I am not going tell to you, because it is a surprise. What did you get Maddie?" I say to my mom

"I got her some new make-up and perfume and also got her a gift card to the mall." My mom says

"Cool Mom, If I know Maddie, she is going to love your gifts." I say.

"Zack, I have a question for you about you and Maddie." My mom says.

"Okay, what?" I say

"I know that Maddie and you have been closer together over the past couple months. I know about Edward and everything that has happen. Zack, do you still love Maddie like you did a couple years ago." My mom says

"Mom, I never stop loving Maddie, I have grown to love Maddie even more, with us growing close together. Mom, I know I am only fourteen, but I do truly love Maddie, Mom. I know you probably won't let me date Maddie because she is 3 and half years older than I am. Mom, I care about her a lot, and over the last couple of months, Maddie has been falling for me and growing close as ever to me. So please Mom, can I please be Maddie's boyfriend, if she wants?" I say to Mom

"Zack, I kind of knew you loved Maddie still. I was just checking if you still did. Zack, I know from the past couples months that Maddie is falling for you, I can see it in her eyes and the way she looks at you and when she is with you. I can tell very much that Maddie might actually really love and care about you. So what I am trying to say is, I give you permission Zack to date Maddie and be her boyfriend if she wants, even though she is three and half years older then you. Just Zack, try and act more mature for Maddie." My mom says.

"Thanks Mom, It really means a lot to me, that I have your permission to date a older girl. I didn't want you to get mad and make me break-up with Maddie if we got together. In addition, mom, I promise to be mature and act like a complete gentleman when it comes to Maddie. Because mom, Maddie is my princess, I am ready to be her prince charming." I say to my mom.

"I know you will Zack. You're always a gentleman when it comes to Maddie. I am happy that Maddie will maybe be your girlfriend, because I love Maddie as a daughter, and know she can keep your craziness and goofiness in check. I know Maddie needs a good boyfriend finally, I am happy it is going to be you." My mom says.

"Thanks Mom, I am ready now to go to Maddie's." I says

"Okay Zack, Let's go." My mom says.

Xxx

**Maddie's POV**

"Mom, Dad, Zack should be here any minute for desert." I say to My parents.

"Ooo Maddie, Is Zack that guy, you can't stop texting and talking about lately." My sister Hannah says to me

"Yes Hannah, Zack is that guy." I say to my sister.

"So Maddie, Do you like Zack?" My sister said to me.

"I do like Zack a lot. Zack is really sweet, charming, handsome, smart, and also he loves me for me, but however, he is fourteen years old." I say to my sisters

"Maddie, who cares if he is fourteen, does Zack make you happy when you're with him." My sister Genevieve says to me.

"Gen, Zack does make me happy. But what would the rest of the family think if I started dating a fourteen year old." I say to my older sister.

"Maddie stop acting so silly and stupid. I can tell by what you told me over the phone and in your emails, that you really care about this boy. Maddie, Zack has already won over Mom and Dad, and remember that is the hard part, plus you know Mom and Dad don't care who you date as long as he makes you happy and takes care of you." my sister Gen says to Me.

"Gen, Zack really does make me happy. I am tired of always turning him down, because he is so sweet and caring. I can't wait for you to meet him in a few minutes." I say to my sister Gen

"Maddie, I bet he is really nice from what you have been telling me. I can't wait to meet the man that has you so smitten with." Gen says to me.

"I really am smitten with him, I think I may love him too. I think he also might be the one Gen. I have been having dreams lately about my future together with Zack." I say to my sister.

Ding… Dong

Ding…Dong

"That must be your new prince Maddie, are you ready to introduce him to the whole family." my sister says to me.

"I am really ready now Gen, I can't wait to intro him to everybody. I hope everyone is going to like him." I say to sister.

"Maddie, I am sure everybody going to love him, after our brothers give him the older brother treatment first. Now go get the door, so you can introduce your future man to our family." My sister Gen says before I go answer the door.

"Hi Sweet Thang" Zack says to me as I blush like I always do.

"Hi Zacky bear" I say to Zack who is at door, I give Zack a big bear hug, and kiss on the cheek. Before taking his hand and inviting him in the house.

"Ready Zack bear, to meet my family" I say to Zack.

"Maddie, I am little nervous about it, I want to make good impression with your brothers." Zack says

"Zacky don't worry, you already won my mom and dad over, and that is the hard part." I say to Zack holding his hand tighter so I can calm him down before he meets the rest of my family.

"Hi Everyone, Zack is here." I say walking into the dining room of My family's apartment.

Xxx

**Zack's POV**

"Hi Zack, Merry Christmas" Maddie's Mom says to me walking over to give me hug. I kiss Maddie's mom on the cheek.

"Merry Christmas, Mrs. Fitzpatrick" I say to Maddie's Mom

"Thanks Zack, Are u you having a good Christmas so far?" Maddie's Mom says

"I am having a great Christmas so far today, and It is going to get a whole lot better, now that I am hanging out with my Sweet Thang's family." I say to Maddie's Mom, as Maddie hugs me and kisses me on the cheek.

"Come on Zack, Let's go meet my family." Maddie says

"Zack meet my older brothers, Josh, Dylan, and Danny. Zack, you already know my little booger of Brother Liam." Maddie says to me.

"Hey Booger, How are u?" I say to Maddie's little brother

"I am great Dork." Liam says to me, using the nickname he gave me.

"Hi Zack, I am Maddie's older brother Danny, I have heard a lot about you lately. It is nice to finally meet the guy my little sister Maddie can't stop talking about." Danny says to me as Maddie hits her older brother in the stomach.

"Oh really Maddie's been talking about me to you guys. What has she been saying?" I say to Maddie and her brothers.

"Shut up Zacky, before I punch you, and take away your Christmas gifts." Maddie says to me partly laughing.

"I was joking with you, Sweet Thang. I don't care what you been saying about me to your brothers and sisters." I say to Maddie.

"Zack, she does care about a lot about you Zack. You had better take good care of our baby sister Maddie, or we will come hunt you down, Zack. By the way I am Josh." Maddie's brother Josh says to me.

"I promise you Josh, just like I promised your Dad, I will take good care of her for you guys, because I love her, and I want what's best for her. In addition, I will never forgive myself if I hurt my sweet thang's feelings." I say to Maddie's older brothers.

"You better Zack. By the way, I am Maddie's third oldest brother Dylan." Dylan says to me shaking my hands.

I then whisper into Maddie's ear "Maddie that went better than I thought it would. Your brothers aren't as mean as I thought they would be to me."

"Zack, I total you it wouldn't be so bad. Come on Zack, let's go see my Dad, I think he is in the living room w cvith my sisters." Maddie then whispers back into my ear. As I take her hand to walk into the Fitzpatrick's living room.

"Hi Daddy, Zack's here." Maddie's says to her Dad, once we walk into the living room.

"Hey Zack, Merry Christmas, Did you watch the Miami Heat and Los Angeles Lake game earlier?" Maddie's Dad says to me.

"Hi Mr. Fitzpatrick, I just finished watching the game at my house with my Dad before I came over, by the way Merry Christmas." I say to Maddie's Dad.

"Thanks Zack" Maddie's dad says to me, getting out of his chair to come hug me. I already got a great relationship with my future girlfriends parents this is great.

"So this is the famous Zacky Bear, I have heard so much about from my baby sister Maddie, Hi I am Genevieve , you call me Gen. And by the way this my husband Jack Johnson." Maddie's oldest sister Gen says to me before coming over and hugging me.

"Nice to me Gen, Maddie has told me so many good things about you. I am happy to finally meet you." I say to Maddie's sister.

"Emma, Hannah, Francesca, Claire, and Sara meet Zack, the guy I told you guys all about that has been like my best friend over the past couple months." Maddie says.

"Hi Ladies, I am Zack, Nice to meet you all." I say

"Hi Zack, I am Hannah, Maddie's older sister, Maddie, my dad, and my mom, already told all us about you. I am happy, my baby sister has such excellent guy to take care of her and protect after everything that has happen over the last couple of months. I am happy Maddie doesn't have to deal with that stupid rich boyfriend Edward she had. What an ass whole, I am happy she found someone better in you Zack." Hannah says to me.

"I am happy she found me too. I think she is the best Hannah. I love everything about Maddie." I say to Maddie.

"Ah Maddie, you better hold on to this guy and not let him get away. I think he is prince charming and he is all yours." Hannah says to Maddie.

"I don't plan on letting him go Hannah. I hoping he stays mine." Maddie says back to her sister Hannah. I love how Maddie calls me hers, even though I haven't even asked her to be my girlfriend yet, or she hasn't even asked me yet to be her boyfriend. However, I don't care if she calls me hers. I love to be hers, and she can be all mines.

"Come on Zack, Come in the kitchen have some of my family's famous apple pie." Maddie says taking my hand again.

"Okay Maddie, let's go eat." I say to Maddie.

Xxx

"Sweet Thang, that apple pie was delicious. Maddie, do you have any more apple pie so I can bring it home with us, when we go back to the Tipton for presents and dessert." I say to Maddie

"Yes Zack, there is another apple pie for us to bring back to the Tipton with us. I want your mom, Cody, your dad, Moseby, London, and everybody else to try it." Maddie says to me still sitting next to me at the Fitzpatrick's dining room table.

"Maddie, who made the apple pie, I love it so much." I say to my sweet thang.

"Zack thank you, I made the apple pie, I am happy you love the pie. It was the first time, I made the apple pie by myself. I also made two more apples pies to bring to the Tipton, so I can share my apple pie with my Tipton family too." Maddie says.

"Maddie, Ready to go back to the Tipton for more dessert, presents, and also some hanging out with our friends." I say to Maddie.

"Yeah Zack I am ready, I just have to go to my room to grab the Christmas presents for you and everyone else at the Tipton. I also have changed too." Maddie says to me.

A few minutes later, Maddie comes back into the dining room with a bunch of boxes and a bag. I see also that Maddie changed into the Sweatshirt I gave her last night for Christmas. I also have a couple more gifts for my sweet thang. I can't wait to give her gifts in the next hour.

"God Maddie, you look so beautiful wearing my basketball sweatshirt. I love it on you." I say to Maddie.

"Aw Zack thank you, I love wearing it also. Zack also the sweatshirt is so warm and comfortable and soft." Maddie says hugging me.

"Maddie ready to go to the Tipton now" I say to Maddie

"Yeah Zack, I am ready. Just give me a minute to say goodbye to everyone." Maddie says.

Xxx

**Maddie's POV**  
I can't wait to give Zack and his family their Christmas Presents. I know that all of Zack's family is going to love their gifts. I know Zack definitely going to love his gift. I spent so much money on it. I know Zack is going to appreciate his gifts. I can't wait to see his face, when I hand him his presents. I am so happy it went so well between my siblings and Zack. I knew all my siblings would love Zack, my brothers and Zack talk about basketball, the Celtics, and other sports. Zack and my sisters get along too, at first my sisters were messing with me in front of Zack, joking with me about Zack.

When Zack and I arrive at the Tipton, Zack runs to the other side to my car door, and opens up my car door for me, as he usually does; Zack is my gentlemen. I walk into Tipton Lobby holding Zack's hand. The Tipton Lobby is fully decorated with Christmas decorations and other holiday decorations. The lobby looks amazing; I know it does because Zack and I were the ones who decorated the lobby for . Zack and I did it together, a week ago, because Zack was bored and he was hanging with me during one of my candy counter shifts last week, when I had to decorated the lobby in Christmas and Holiday decorations, so he decides to help to me.

Zack I walk over to the elevator to go upstairs. Zack is carrying the presents for me. The presents in bag are for Zack and his family; I also have some presents for Moseby, London, Lance, Chef Polo, and others. Zack has been so sweet lately, he really has matured over the past couple months right before my own eyes. I am so proud of Zack.

When we reach Zack's Suite, Zack opens the door with his keycard to let me in, never letting go of my hand. I love holding Zack's Hands. It is always so soft, gentle, and warm.

I look around Zack's Suite. I see it is all done out in Christmas Decorations, with lights and some other Christmas Decorations. I then walk over to their Christmas Tree, Zack walks over with me and puts the presents I brought for him under it for me.

"Zack, what a beautiful tree you have?" I say

"Sweet Thang, you already saw the tree, when you help us pick it out 2 weeks ago." Zack says, Oh man I totally forgot, and helped them decorate it too. God I am so in love with Zack that I am forgetting stuff.

"Oh Sorry Zacky, I forgot. Zack, by the way, where is the rest of your family?" I say to him

"Oh Maddie, their downstairs in the hotel restaurant waiting for us for dessert." Zack says

"Whose here Zack?" I say

"My Mom, My Dad, Cody, Barbara, London, , and some of the other Tipton Staff, are all here for tonight."

"Come on Zack, let's go downstairs, and have some dessert." I say

XXX  
45 minutes later

"Okay Zackie Bear, present time." I say going to go sit down on the suite in front of the Martin family's Christmas tree.

"Okay, who wants to go first?" Zack says sitting on the couch next to Cody and me. Zack then put his arm around me. Zack's has had his arm around me almost the whole time we have been together today. Zack is either having arm around me or holding my hand. I am so happy today, spending Christmas with my Zackie and his family

"I will go first, then I will hand Maddie her present from me, and then Cody will go, and then Cody will give Maddie her present from him. Then Zack you will go. Okay." Carey says to everyone.

"That sounds good Carey; you're going to love my gift." I say handing my gift for Carey over to her. Carey then unwraps present from it's wrapping paper, opens up the box, and sees the song recorder equipment I bought for my Zackie's mom and also my second mom.

"Thank you, baby girl." Carey says, getting from her couch and hugging me tight. Also from calling me baby girl like a daughter.

"You're Welcome Mom," Maddie says, calling my love's mom, Mom, because she is kind of mom, she has been the whole time her and twins have lived here.

Carey then hands me her gift for me. I open up the present and see a new box of perfume and makeover products and a gift card for our local mall. I hope my Zackie likes the perfume I got, I bet he will because his mom picked it out. I decide to let Zack smell too.

"Sweet Thang, you smell good. You smell like strawberries and roses, my two favorite smells. I love it." Zack says to me.

"Thanks Mom for the gift." I say to Carey thanking her.

"You're welcome baby girl, and Zack." Carey says laughing because she knows how much Zack loves those smells.

"Here Madz, here your present from me" Cody says handing over his present for me to me. As I decide to hand Cody his present from me also.

Cody opens his present first and sees my gift, I got him, I got Cody the brand new Texas instrument calculator latest model. I got Cody a new calculator because I know how much he loves math and school. Cody then hugs me also saying. "Thanks big sis."

I then hug Cody back saying "Your welcome little bro." I then decide to open up, my present from Cody. I see he got me the book, I asked him for the book is The Great Gatsby. I then decide to hug Cody back giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek, now finally it's my Zackie's turn, and I get to see what he got me.

**Zack's POV**

I am happy so far, that Maddie has loved all of her gifts from my family so far. She has not even gotten the best gift of all. My gift, I cannot wait to see her reaction. I hope she loves it. I am dying to see her reaction to my special gifts. I then hand Madden over her present. I actually put more presents inside the box I made for her. I decide to open Maddie's present from her first. I wonder what she got me.

I then opened the big box, and see a Boston Celtic basketball signed my favorite Celtic player Paul Pierce. I cannot believe Maddie gave me a basketball signed by my favorite basketball. I love my Sweet Thang so much. I than got up off the couch and pick up Maddie up and give her the biggest hug she ever had. "Thanks Sweet Thang, I loved the gift," I say before giving Maddie a passionate kiss on the lips. This our second kiss of relationship, again being started by me.

"Zack Bear your welcome, and thanks for the kiss. But, you still have one more present to open." Maddie says with a wicked smile. Maddie then hands over a envelop.

"What is this Maddie?" I say to my sweet thang.

"Open it up." Maddie says.

I then open up the envelope and see 4 Boston Celtic tickets. Two tickets are for game on December 28th vs. the Phoenix Suns, They are courtside seats. I can't believe my Maddie bear, got me courtside side seats for the Celtics-Suns games. I have been trying to these tickets for weeks. How did she get tickets?

"Maddie, How did you get the tickets for the game?" I say to Maddie

"Zacky, I pulled some strings with for the tickets. They usually go to guests staying at the Tipton. But I talk into giving them to me so I can give you them for your Christmas present.

So Merry Christmas Zacky Bear" Maddie says hugging me.

I wonder whom I am going to take to the game. Should I take Cody, Bob, James, or maybe Maddie? I know whom I should take. I will ask that person later.

**Maddie's POV**

Zack present was really a success; he really loves his gift from me. I am so happy, and I made my baby happy. I cannot wait to make him happy for the rest of his life. I love him. I cannot wait to finally call him my man. Zack then hands over his present for me. Finally I get to see what my man got me. LOL

I then open the box, and see a beautiful wooden box in it, in grave on it says "I love you Sweet thang, from your Zacky bear."

"Zacky thanks." I say to him. I say hugging him.

"Maddie open it up." Zack says, I open the box to see two mall boxes waiting for me.

I open the first small box, and see a beautiful golden heart necklace, I open up the heart in the middle and see a picture of Zack and I hugging at the Boston Carnival, the picture was taken a couple weeks before basketball season started.

I then open the next present and see a beautiful charm bracelet. I see many charms and I am so shocked right now, I cannot believe, I never loved this man, before this year. He is amazing at picking out presents, and he is so romantic and awesome. I love Zack Martin.

"Maddie need help putting on your new presents." Zack says to me

"Sure Zack." Zack then puts the necklace around my neck. And helps me put the charm bracelet around my wrist.

"Maddie, do u you like your gifts?" Zack asks me.

"I love the gift Zacky Bear. I love how it symbols are relationship. With the basketball meaning you, the book meaning me, the cupcake meaning Sweet Thang, the bear charm, meaning Zacky Bear, the letters Z and M meaning, Zack and Maddie, engraved name plate, that says sweet thang, a Christmas tree, and finally a golden heart with a key, meaning, I own Zack's heart. Zack of course, the gift is amazing. I am so shocked you got this for me." I say to Zack hugging him and crawling into his arms for him to hold me on his couch, as we watched Home Alone 2 Lost in New York. I always watch this with my family Christmas. I still am, my man's family.

"Sweet Thang, I got you the gift to symbolize the start of our relationship together, baby. I am happy you love it. I hope you never take it off" I say to Maddie.

"Zacky, I don't plan to take it off." I say to Zack.

**Zack's POV**

"Sweet Thang, Can I ask you a question?" I say to Maddie.

"Sure Zackie Bear." Maddie says.

"Maddie Bear, Will you come to the Celtic-Sun game with me?" I say to Maddie, why not bring Maddie. I want to start dating her now. So why not make it are first date."

"Zack really, you want to take me to the game like as a date. As in like our first date." Maddie says

"Yeah Maddie, will you go on out on our first date as a couple together?" I say to Maddie smiling. I know how much she loves my smile.

"Zacky, you know I can't say no to you and your million dollar smile. So sure, I will come to the game with you." Maddie says, cuddling closer. Finally, I am going on a date with Maddie, our first real date together. God I hope it goes well. I hope everybody, had fun spending Christmas with me and my sweet thang, and our family, Good Night.

Preview: Chapter 15: My first date with Sweet Thang. Zack takes Maddie to the Boston Celtic game vs. the Phoenix Suns. Next Chapter should be up next week some time.


End file.
